A Fighter's Heart
by Kmsitterley
Summary: The world is continually divided by a war that leaves it's victims broken. When Prince Zuko, trained spy and assassin, is sent on a mission to infiltrate the enemies city, gain the trust of it's superiors, and take it down from the inside, one person stands in his way. The chiefs daughter, Katara. But what will happen when he's forced to question the part he plays? (Both POVs)
1. Introduction

**This in itself is way different then the actual ALTA plot, but I've incorporated some of the themes and characters into it. And just so all you Kataang peeps know, you're gonna be disappointed because this is Zutara all the way! ;D**

**So this is just an intro but it's important to read because it'll give an idea of what the story is generally about.**

**Please review! I'm not exaggerating when I say that your review are what keep me going! They are like oxygen for my lungs of creativity! (Ya i know, that was pretty cheesy huh?)**

**Enough about me! To the story!**

* * *

The land has been ravaged by the war that continues to divide the world. Two nations remain, Water and Fire. All survivors from the Earth kingdom have fled to either of the water tribes two remaining strongholds. One lies in the open and taunts the fire nation behind its impenetrable walls. The other has managed to remain hidden in a mysterious forest; no one sent to find it...has ever returned.

Fire Lord Ozai grows impatient as both of his targets remain out of reach. The years of War have made him heartless and cruel to all but his daughter, princess Azula who shares her father's hard heart. She takes pleasure in torturing those who are innocent and controlling people with fear. She receives anything she wants with the ring of a bell. His son, prince Zuko heir to the throne, has never had his father's favor but constantly seeks to gain it. He was willing to give almost anything to gain his father's love, even to the brink of savagery. His father took advantage of this and has had trained Zuko to become the greatest assassin his nation had ever known. Now Zuko is his puppet, getting him information thought impossible to gain. Zuko has given up on seeing any satisfaction from his father and now only does his dirty work to keep his reputation pure. He works for his honor. Nothing more.

Chief Hakoda leader of the Water tribe resides in the safety of the hidden city, while he trains his assassins to fight his battles for him. Like Ozai his heart has been hardened, but unlike his enemy he sees the benefits of generosity and compassion. His son, Sokka, will become chief after he has passed and has spent the years nurturing the morals of a great leader. His son receives all the love and attention he could want. However his daughter,Katara, has hardly seen kindness in his eyes since her mother was slaughtered. She reminds him too much of her. So she has worked relentlessly to gain his approval until she became the head of the league of assassins. But when her father still showed no signs of his love for her, she buried her hopes of pleasing him and immersed herself into the war efforts. She pursued her father's missions so she can hold her head high. She fights for her pride. Nothing more.

These two opposing elements are both determined to gain victory over the other, no matter what the cost.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Ya ****I wrote this at four in the morning so I'm so sorry if it's not as good as it could be!:/ Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Review! Love you guys!  
**

* * *

_"Do you understand what you need to do?" Zuko was kneeling in front of the Fire Lord's throne. He'd just given him a new mission to complete._

_Ya I understand that it's suicide, Zuko thought to himself._

_"Well?!" His father's voice rose and so did the flames in front of the throne. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of the impossibility of the task that had been laid before him, but bowed and said with confidence,_

_"Yes, father." After all impossible was what he'd been trained for._

* * *

Zuko brought himself back to the present. He'd been searching for the Water Tribe's hidden fortress for three weeks now, he had a general idea on where they should be. There was one problem, the general area he _should _have been searching was in the Forest of Terrorem. He was all too aware of the stories that had been told around campfires about what happened behind those trees. Zuko was _not_ a superstitious man, but to him, no man or beast returning from the forest was proof enough.

He began thinking back to what he'd been trained for, if he was honest with himself he wasn't quite sure that he'd have what it took to survive, especially since he wasn't sure what he'd be facing. He took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly through his nose normally right now he'd be training but he couldn't risk it in case he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder at the trees looming over him but he didn't shake with fear as he would have five years ago.

"_Zuko, I've decided to allow you to become an Ignis Furiis," The Fire Lord smiled evilly while he spoke. He said it like he was doing Zuko a favor, like he should have been over-joyed._

Zuko would've sworn that he died at that moment... because for him, that's when his will to live ended.

Training to become an Ignis Furiis was the worst form of torture known to the world. Every day of training was an eternity for those who had to endure it, you were to be burned, whipped, stabbed, and beaten for hours on end. If you fell unconscious your head would be submerged in freezing water until you came up choking for breath. After many other various tortures that still caused him to wince on thought he was forced to run... up and over hills for miles on end, then put up to fight trained soldiers. _Grown men_ had succumbed to the pain and died the first day... Zuko had been thirteen.

He didn't despise his father, or his four years of training. When he'd started he'd thought of his father as a monster for putting him through that, but now he was somewhat grateful. He'd discovered his true strength; he'd survived and come out fighting. And he'd kept his honor. He hadn't begged for death as so many others before him had. He had been stronger. He sighed and turned his back to the forest and gazed at the small fire he had going._  
_

Now, for the past two years the Fire Lord sent him on missions to get him information or in some cases he was sent to _get someone out of the way_. He always accomplished his missions and returned triumphant. His father was content with his successes, but never pleased. No matter what he did he was never good enough. He wasn't Azula. He snarled at the thought of his younger sister. Everything had always come easy to her, she had the skill and cruelty of an Ignis Furiis with not a day of training. She used her power to make others fear her, controlling them. She felt no guilt in harming others to get what she wanted and took pleasure in seeing her friends and enemies alike writhe in pain. So in other words... she was just like their father.

He looked up at the moon contemplating what his plan would be for the next day.

_ No more delays_. It's taken him seven days to reach the forest and he'd spent the last two weeks walking around it searching for signs of wagons or any proof of life coming out. He hadn't found any. He was going to have to enter the forest but he would wait until morning when he had the sun his side.

_But for now,_ He thought, _sleep..._

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's pretty short and not very exciting but I wanted to use this chapter to really show where he's at mentally. Next chapter is Katara! **

**Fun Fact: Ignis Furiis actually means Fire Fury in Latin and Terrorem means Terror.  
**

**Don't forget to Review! Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	3. Cold as the ice she bends

**Mmmmk here's chapter two! This is your chance to see what events have shaped Katara's heart and mind. **

**OK so I have a question: For when Zuko and Katara first see each other, whose point of view would you like it from? Let me know!**

**Thank you to all of the lovelies that reviewed and please continue to give me your thoughts!**

* * *

_I should be training with the new recruit._ Katara mentally scolded herself for being so lax in her duties for the day; never the less, she continued shifting her weight through the stances of the water bending form. She closed her eyes focusing on all of the negative energy stored inside her. She was alone in the training hall tonight, but that's how she liked it.

The hall was a simple wooden building with two stairs in the front; however, what made this training center different then the others was the large glass mirror that made up the far wall. She had taken it upon herself to smuggle it into the forest, she'd insisted that it would help their water benders learn faster if they could see what they were doing wrong. This way benders could train without an instructor. It had truly been worth the pain.

She winced and thought of the scar on the small of her back. It wasn't the injury itself that still caused her to ache all over though. It was who had given it to her.

One of the first refugees from the Earth Kingdom, the day after he arrived, said he wanted to help them in their fight against the Fire Nation. Katara had admired his hatred of the people who called themselves Fire Nation, but she knew that that was not the only the only reason she'd looked up to him. Even before they began training together he was well muscled and an amazing fighter with the hook swords. Katara was well aware of how handsome he was and he seemed to know it to. They began growing closer as the weeks went by and when she was given the opportunity to get the mirror for the training hall she didn't hesitate to ask him to accompany her... that was a mistake. His plan the whole time had been to find the perfect time to kill her father... but she was in the way.

_Right after they crossed the tree line, re-entering the Forest of Terrorem, he grabbed her arm and brought her into a tight hug,_

_"I'm so sorry," he said, "but I must complete my mission." He took the dagger from her belt and buried in her back. She gasped for air and looked deep into his eyes with horror and saw something she'd never realized... his eyes weren't brown, they were gold. He was from the place he claimed to hate with every part of his being, and she'd trusted him. He let her go and she sank to her hands and knees gasping for the air that evaded her. She raised her head to see him walking back toward the city._

_"No," she choked. She took a deep breath, reached back, and drew the dagger out; biting hard on her lip to keep from screaming. She drew from all her inner strength and slowly stood. She knew if she failed, the city would fall without their leader. She ran at him with her rage pushing her forward. He hadn't turned in time and she spun him around and slammed him against the nearest tree placing the already bloody dagger against his throat. _

_"You're a monster, you're sick and I trusted you," she scoffed. She pressed the blade even harder against the skin causing a drop of blood to slide down his throat. _

_"Please!" He choked desperately, terror glazing his eyes._

_"Good bye Jet," She slid the blade along his throat in one fluid motion and his body went limp. She released him and his lifeless body slid to the ground. The adrenalin that had kept her up now abandoned her, and she knew without a healer she didn't have a chance. She began stumbling in the direction of the city, her vision began to go dark just as the concealed entrance came into view. _

The memory faded as she ended the exercise. Her eyes opened and she stared critically at herself in the mirror. She'd survived the attack, and physically she'd fully recovered. But mentally she hadn't. She'd decided that trust wasn't worth the risk of putting her people in danger. She'd hardened her heart so that it was incapable of love, and she truly believed that no one was capable of bringing down the walls she'd placed carefully around it.

She turned away and walked out of the building and headed in the direction of her apartment. She was tired.

_I'm no good to anyone like this anyway._

* * *

**So there you go! Review!**_  
_

**Love you all!:)  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	4. Under the Surface

**Ok! Chapter three is here! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

**And I apologize because it would have been up sooner but when I had almost the whole thing done my i-pad freaked out and shut done and FFN decided to be stupid and NOT save it even though I saved it like every three lines. Thank FFN! (note the sarcasm) So ya I had to like completely re-write it like three times. But it's all worth it in the end!:)**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas you can PM me or review!**

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened as the sun rose, just as they had for the past five years. He stared at a blade of grass that stood less then a foot from his face and focused on it narrowing his eyes. The blade began to smolder, folding in on itself crumpling until nothing remained. He smirked to himself and sat up, resting his right elbow on his knee and rubbed his eyes clear with his left hand.

_Today's the day. _He sighed and glanced at the trees. He was no coward, but he was no fool. He knew how slim the chances were of him making out alive. He remembered the day when his father received the news that the group of Ignis Furiis that he'd sent in to gain information and kill Chief Hakoda, had been pronounced dead. The Fire Lord had been furious because he'd sent every one of into the abyss, now there wasn't one remaining. That was the day before his training started.

He sat up to his knees and emptied his only bag, in it he had :the remainder of the dried meat he'd brought, a pouch filled with water, and a large assortment of knives and the place where he slept was his bow, container of arrows, and his dao swords.

He picked up one of the daggers and examined it, it was one of the smallest of his deadly collection and had a sinuous blade on both sides. It was the first dagger he'd ever received; his good friend, Mai, had given it to him for his twelfth birthday along with a promise to teach him how to throw it. Her promise was kept, and every morning for a year they woke up at dawn and practiced together. Zuko smiled at the memory, he just learned how to throw it with perfect precision when he left.

Before that tragic day everyone had teased about how Zuko and Mai would one day be married; Zuko had even thought that he may have had feelings for the girl. But that didn't matter anymore. Ignis Furiis had been known for their lack of mercy, compassion, and overall ability to show emotion. So it was assumed that Zuko was the same... but he wasn't. After about two weeks after his training had begun Zuko had received a strictly forbidden visit from his mother, he remembered her words to this day,

_The door to his cell creaked open and Zuko lifted his bloody and bruised head to see who it was._

_"Is it morning already?" His voice was scratchy from the lack of nourishment. But then a figure in the doorway rushed in and wrapped loving arms around him.  
_

_"Oh Zuko," He could hear the tears in her voice, "I'm so sorry." He recognized the voice as the one who had raised and treated him with love all his life.  
_

_"Mom," He choked wrapping his arms around her and burying his fists in her cape. She pulled back and brushed hair that was caked with blood out of his face with a solemn expression.  
_

_"Zuko, my love, please listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," Her voice turned dark and Zuko realized in fear where this was headed. "But you must promise me something," He nodded his expression now as serious as his mothers. "No matter how this change, no matter what these monsters do to you, never forget who you are; never forget the love and compassion that comes from inside of you." She said placing a hand over where his heart was. A soft tap sounded on the door and Ursa placed a soft kiss on his forehead and turned toward the door, pausing right before exiting to turn and give him a sad smile. Then she pulled her cape over her head and was gone.  
_

That was the last time Zuko had seen his mother, but he'd kept his promise, he had remained compassionate and merciful. He stood and began hiding the weapon in his light tunic so that they were concealed but easily accessible. Then he took his bow and arrows and slung them over his back, saving his dao swords for last. The swords were his favorite weapon, he'd trained with them the most during the time he'd spent in his prison. He ate what remained of his food and water supply and set fire to both of the packages. He wanted as little evidence as possible that he'd been here. He kicked dirt over the ashes and turned to the trees. Then, he took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown.

* * *

Katara had woken before the sun. She took the morning shift for guarding the borders of the forest, but before she left she had her own mission to accomplish. She left through the back door of her apartment dressed in dark colors and headed deeper into the village, sticking to the shadows to avoid the unwanted gazes of those who woke early. She soon came to a large building and stood in front of it for a moment before walking up the front steps and sliding open the door, and bracing herself for what she knew was inside.

Squeals and laughter met her and she saw dozens of children racing around the large room, while a few young women tried pointlessly to calm them down. She crossed her arms and plastered a glare to her face, as she waited to be noticed.

"Katara!" A high-pitched voice squealed from somewhere inside the room. All eyes where on her and she allowed a small grin.

"My, my what's this? Are you giving these poor women a hard time?" She said with a slight tease in her voice. Suddenly she was swamped with hugs and kisses and "I've missed you"s. The orphan house was the only place she ever found any joy in her life, and she visited the children as often as she could, but with training and guard duty constantly calling her it'd been hard to visit them these past few weeks.

"Why haven't you come to visit, Tara? Don't you like us anymore?" The innocent voice broke her heart and she turned to see little Kuzon looking up at her with sad and somewhat fearful golden eyes.

One of the Earth Kingdom refugees found him hiding next to a creek near a fire nation village that had been burned down when it was discovered that some leaders of the resistance were taking refuge there. All were assumed guilty and none were allowed to live. The poor boy had witnessed his parents death and fled. A few of the members of their tribe had been resistant of taking on one of the enemies. But Katara had stood up for the boy. She reminded her people that the boy was too young to understand the depth of the evils that his nation had dealt, and certainly too young to have performed any crimes other than stealing an occasional apple from a neighboring tree. Over time the entire city grew to appreciate the boy's love for life. And so had she.

"Of course I still like you, Kuzon. I like all of you." She said with a smile. She made a point to look into every child's eyes as she said it. "Now," She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "How about a story?" The multitude of cheers gave her the answer she anticipated.

She got a stool and sat on the edge of it as the children sat in front of her. She began telling stories of more exciting times, when she, her brother and her good friends Aang and Toph traveled the world together fighting the Fire Nation together. She always avoided the one question they seemed to always ask.

_"What happened to Aang?"_

She herself didn't like to think back to that memory. For her it was a very dark one. So instead she told stories of courage and honor. Now she was telling the story of the time she met the blood-bender Hama. She watched closely to their eyes widening as she darkened her voice to give the proper effect. She knew that they loved her stories. Sometimes she told funny stories or inspiring ones; but at the same time, she knew it was necessary to show them a glimpse of the evils in the world.

As she was nearing the end of her story she began twisting the facts so that it was a happy ending, she didn't want them having nightmares because of her. They all smiled and clapped satisfied with the ending she gave. She stood and gave and over exaggerated bow. And then straightened with a grin on her face. But then the sun peeked through the window and her smile faded. The children followed her gaze and knew what it meant. She gathered them all into a large group hug as they whispered their "good bye"s. Kuzon came close and pressed his lips close to her ear.

"I know that it didn't really end like that, I know that most stories don't have a happy ending." He pulled back and she gave him a sad smile before standing and walking to the door. She turned to see all the children standing silently, watching her. She gave a small smile and turned and jogged down the steps and toward the forest.

* * *

**Yay! So there it is, in this chapter I wanted to get a little deeper into their personalities before they meet.**

**Review! Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	5. The Child

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I'm in the middle of moving so WIFI is limited. **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all those who have taken time to review, you have no idea how much they mean to me!:)**

**I would like to inform everyone that the chapters will be getting longer now that I'm getting deeper into the story. The first chapters were harder for me to write because I was writing them around the meeting scene trying to set it up so it would make sense. **

**Thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

_It's beautiful_. Zuko had expected it to be dark and filled with twisted trees, gnarled bushes, and smelly marshes, but it wasn't. The sun peaked through the leaves of the tall strong trees, and the ground was clear of dead branches and poisonous plants but instead his shoes sat on top soft soil. A few green bushes grouped together in some areas.

_Perfect hiding spots. _He decided not to take any risks and notched an arrow, keeping his bow lowered but capable to aim and release at moments notice. He crept forward slowly listening for any sounds that would indicate an ambush. He heard a twig snap behind him and spun around, his arrow immediately finding the sound. A startled bumpy digtoad looked at him before croaking defiantly and hopping away. Zuko sighed and dropped his aim to the ground.

_I'm too tense. The city probably is miles into the forest. _He looked as far as he could see into the forest, it sloped downward slightly. He reasoned that it would be easy to find a source of water. He slung his bow back over his back and began walking deeper into the forest.

With his focus off the task at hand, his mind began to wander to more personal things. The war had been on his mind a lot lately, his kind weren't suppose to question orders directly or indirectly, but he had seen the masses slaughtered because one person among them was suspected of treachery. Ignis Furiis were trained to kill anyone in their way; but Zuko wasn't like that, and he vowed that he never would be.

He remembered one time when he and a regiment had been sent to a small Fire Nation town with orders that none be left alive. His job was simply to make sure none escaped their so-called punishment. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong. They didn't even have any proof that anyone was guilty. But he didn't question the orders, and he didn't disobey... well not until he found the boy.

_He smelled the smoke mixed with the smell of death, but he didn't intervene. He watched as families were slaughtered still holding the hands of their loved ones. Not only men, but women and children. Zuko's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the fact that they were here with orders to leave none alive. For all that they knew, all of these people could be innocents. They'd simply come during the night, dragged these people from their beds, and massacred them in the street. It made him sick. _

_He spotted a small figure darting away from the village and into the trees. He slipped down from the roof he was hiding on and his eyes zeroed in on the trail the figure had left. He moved through the trees without making a sound and stopped when he heard crying that was blocked by the gurgling of a creek. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he saw a small boy hiding in the shadow of a large log. He let the daggers fly and they pinned the boy to the log.  
_

_The moon reflected on the boys eyes, they were clouded with fear. He moved forward and started unsheathing his dao swords but stopped, slipping them back into their place. _

_"What is your name?" Zuko asked the boy quietly. The boy looked at the swords still strapped to his back and started shaking._

_"Are you going to kill me too?" He asked. Zuko could hear the brokenness in the child's voice.  
_

_He must have witnessed his parents death.  
_

_Zuko knelt before the boy so he could see his face. The boy gasped and tilted his chin downward squeezing his eyes shut. Zuko wasn't surprised. The entire Fire Nation had grown to fear his face.  
_

_"What is your name?" He asked again, determined to get and answer.  
_

_"Kuzon, my lord." he whimpered. Zuko stood again and watched the silent tears fall down the boy's face.  
_

_I can't kill him.  
_

_He pulled the daggers from Kuzon's clothes and he slid to his knees waiting for death.  
_

_"Stay here for as long as you can, Earth Kingdom refuges come through this forest to travel to the Forest of Terrorem. Ask the first one you meet to take you with them." He said to Kuzon, whose head snapped up in surprise, "And tell no one that you met me." He added as he began walking away.  
_

_"Why are you helping me?" Zuko stopped when he heard the question, "You are an Ignis Furiis, I thought that they only hurt people."Zuko still had his back to the boy._

_"Because I'm not like the others," And with that he disappeared into the shadows.  
_

Zuko hadn't seen Kuzon again after that. But he'd dared to hope that he made it to the Water Tribe's hidden city.

"Maybe I'll see you again, kid." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Katara was sitting on her perch in the forest. It was her duty to make sure no-one made it past her to the city unless another guard was escorting them. Her orders were to cuff anyone who came through and take them to her father; and if their eyes were gold, she had permission to kill on sight. She sat sharping a small dagger with a delicate blue gem on the hilt. She had a lot of history with that knife. She killed her first Fire Nation soldier, escaped a high-security prison, and been betrayed by the man she loved.

Katara didn't like to think about Jet. To her, he represented her weakness. She hadn't had feelings for another man since then, in fact she hadn't felt much at all.

Kuzon was her only friend besides Toph; it seemed silly, since he was only a child, a Fire Nation child. But he recognized the evils of his homeland and had vowed to her that he would never call it home. He was such a devoted boy, especially for only being seven. He loved Katara, she knew it. But she couldn't.. wouldn't say that she loved him too. She could never love anyone; and even if she did love the boy as her own, she could tell no one. To all of her fellow guards and assassins, she was cold as ice. Inside and out.

She heard a bird singing and smiled whistling along to the song. The other border-guards would be far enough away and not able to hear or see her. The only people she let she her smile were the orphans, their nursemaids, and Toph. To her inferior guards she was the strong one.

She spotted the bird and watched it hopping around the branch it's movements were filled with life and joy. Katara felt envey for the creature, she had only been filled with that kind of light in the orphanage. With those kids, reliving her childhood adventures, it was as if the war never existed.

But anywhere else the hard states, the hollow eyes, and the endless scars were painful reminders of the truth. When Katara first came to the camp she was determined to drive the life back into these sad souls; but after four years of hopelessness she'd become so much like them. The only difference between them was her drive. When someone she loved was threatened she would stop at nothing to see them safe.

She began glaring at the bird, it's happiness was quickly going from refreshing to unnecessarily annoying. Why should he be happy when so many others were suffering. She took a stream of water from the pouch she kept on her hip, and bended a whip at the bird. She didn't kill it, she simply hit its tail and scared it away.

She sighed deeply and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree.

_Aang wouldn't have wanted me to hurt an animal._ Her eyes narrowed at the thought, as a frown took residence on her face.

_But he wouldn't have wanted me to do a lot of things.  
_

She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had willingly done several things that she knew Aang, the Avatar, would have disapproved of. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She hadn't thought about Aang in a while; and whether she would verbally admit it or not, she missed him. He was her best friend, a goofy kid that she could be herself around. Even in hard times he could always make her laugh; and he'd loved her. She knew he had. She hadn't been sure of her feelings toward him; as far as she was concerned they would figure that out when the war was over. When the war was over they could be together.

But they never got the chance. He'd been ripped away from her before they'd had a chance. She still remembered that battle. Afterward he'd lain there; crumpled in her arms while tears streamed down her face, mingling with blood, as sobs wracked her body. She'd sworn to protect him, and she failed.

That was three years ago now. She'd only been fifteen, and Aang had only just turned thirteen. He was only a boy, and yet so many expected him to save the world.

_He wasn't ready. He was too young. It wasn't fair._

Anyone who looked at her now wouldn't see anything wrong except for the single tear that slid silently down her cheek as she stared up into the leaves. She realized the wetness on her cheek and wiped it away quickly. She sat silently, glaring at the dampness on her fingertips. She bended it around the tip of her pointer finger and froze it so it was like she had a claw. Then she flung her hand in front of her and the make-shift weapon thudded against a nearby tree. She stared at it for a moment longer before releasing it, and it thawed seeping into the tree.

She stood up on the branch and leaped to the ground gracefully. She was planning on heading back to camp to train and clear her mind. She'd only walked a few paces before she froze in her place, all of her muscles tense. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and listened. She heard the almost undetectable steady breaths behind her. No one in the entire hidden city could sneak up on her. And any travelers seeking refuge would have called out to avoid being attacked. So that could only mean one thing. Intruder.


	6. Two Sides

**Yay! I'm so happy I could get this one up for you guys sooner rather then later:) **

**Yes this is the amazing "Meet Scene"! And I don't know about you guys but I was pretty excited about this one. I really hope you guys aren't disappointed!**

**please please please review review review**

* * *

He watched her spin around and crouch into a fighting stance so that one leg was bent underneath her and the other was extended to the side, a metal dagger and an ice one immediately appearing in either of her hands. Zuko would never admit it but he was impressed with how quickly she'd picked up on his presence.

_She must be an advanced guard  
_

The first thing he really observed about her was her beauty. She wore a short sleeved blue dress with slits that went above her knees, with tight navy blue leggings under and a small belt around her small waist with a scabbard attached to one side and a pouch attached to the other. She also wore gloves with holes in them so that her actual fingers were completely exposed. Her neck was adorned with a dark blue ribbon with a small circular stone attached to it. And she wore simple brown shoes on her feet.

Her hair had two loops going from the front of her head to the back, securing in a bun while the rest of her chocolate brown hair hung free, hanging to her waist and billowing around her. She had the skin that was shared only by the Water tribe, a dark tan. But what got the most attention from him was her eyes. Blue sapphires glared into his own golden orbs. He watched as her eyes widened slightly, no doubt from being snuck up on so easily. And not only had he managed to surprise her, he had an arrow aimed right at her heart, ready for release. There was no way for her to move without risking death; however, that wasn't his plan. He'd worked it all out in his head while he was trekking through the forest.

She continued to stare him down, although her eyes were blue he could almost see the fire blazing in them. He stared back, with no emotion shown on his face.

"You must be a very skilled warrior to have realized I was here so quickly, " he started, watching her eyes narrow in suspicion, "you must have trained with the famed master Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. "

* * *

She'd been surprised enough to have allowed someone to succeed in sneaking up on her;but when she'd turned, ready to fight, an arrow was already pointed at her heart. She didn't attack, but had waited for her opponent to make the first move. Katara had noticed immediately his handsome features even though she tried not to acknowledge them.

His clothes were scarlet and gold, a distinct sign that he was Fire Nation, but that not what had stood out to her; his shirt hung around him in a way that showed off the perfectly toned muscles in his arms and chest. And he wore simple deep red pants and red and gold shoes. His face was no less attractive. His thin lips were set in a line and didn't give any indication that they would move, he had a distinct jaw line that was perfectly cut, and he had black hair that hung in his face slightly covering his eyes. His eyes looked literally like embers from a fire, they held the same determination that she held in her heart.

She did her best to ignore these features and focused purely on her hatred for his people. She glared at him with all of the hatred she possessed, willing him to die on the spot. His question caught her off guard but she refused to let it show, instead of answering she raised her eyebrow forming the obvious question, "What do you care?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side, still refraining from showing any emotion.

"What is your name? " he asked slowly. Katara hesitated, if he was asking about her then that might mean he was sent to kill her. She was no use to her people dead. "I said, what is you name? " he asked lowering his voice to a deadly octave, and narrowing his eyes.

"Kya, " she lied. She slightly lessened the glare on her face and stood slowly, allowing him to follow her heart with his arrow. When she stood at full height she slid her dagger into the scabbard and melted the ice and bended it into the pouch. She felt his eyes watching her every move and knew it was futile to try and attack with weapons. She unfastened her belt and threw it to his feet, only then returning her gaze to his eyes. She raised her eyebrows asking sarcastically if she'd done well. He gave her a single nod of approval.

"You might want to know that I have no intention of harming you. " he said in a serious tone. She scoffed and his statement.

"No, you probably only wish to kill Master Katara; but I will inform you sir, that if you kill her I am as good as dead. " She clenched her jaw as she said it. She wasn't being prideful, what she said was true; she had single-handedly saved her city several times and she knew that she would be needed to do it several more. But if she didn't make it out of this, her people were as good as dead.

* * *

Zuko had meant what he said, he wasn't going to harm her. Even if she attacked him, he would not lay a finger on her.

But her comment, her obvious doubt, frustrated him and he narrowed his eyes. If the entire city was filled with people like her then this would be harder then he'd previously thought.

"I do not wish to harm your teacher, " He paused, slightly softening his voice, "I wish to train with her as well. "

Kya, as she called herself, laughed quietly to herself but he saw the venom in her eyes.

"Oh? Really? " She asked sarcastically, "So a man, who is obviously _Fire Nation_ , travels to the city that the _Fire Nation_ has been trying to get to for years, and claims he wishes to train with the greatest fighter and assassin that is fighting _against_ the Fire Nation. " She paused and smiled at him, it was clear that she was mocking him but he ignored it, "Do you see why I'm confused? " She said smiling sweetly, but he saw the glare in her eyes. He knew that if he turned his back, she would not hesitate to bring him down.

"Fire Lord Ozai's barbarians killed my mother, " he stopped gauging her reaction, the mocking smile left her face and her eyes showed pain but she still narrowed them in suspicion, "The reason I look like to be from the Fire Nation is because my biological father was one of the soldiers guarding the captured Earth Kingdom town my mother lived in. And.. well he wasn't a very honorable man." He watched "Kya"s eyes fill with anger, being in a hidden place like the she probably wasn't exposed to the evils that lay outside the borders, he concluded. "My mother knew that if I became a fire bender or even looked remotely Fire Nation, the other villagers would kill us both in their anger. So she relocated to a Fire Nation town. We've lived there since I was a baby, Fire Nation clothes are the only clothes I own." He finished his story and the water bender in front of him looked skeptical but apparently he was a good liar.

"I'm sorry about your mother, " She said quietly, "I lost mine to the Fire Nation too. " She ended looking at the ground. Though it wasn't much, Zuko did feel some pity for the girl.

"If you agree to lead me to your master, I'll put away my weapons. " He said, confident his plan would work. The girl's head snapped up and gazed at him suspiciously before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Katara couldn't believe how ignorant this man was, he was willing to put away his weapons because she'd admitted to losing her mother to the Fire Nation? Or maybe it was because they'd found common ground. Either way her helpless little girl act had worked and Katara would seize the opportunity the first chance she got. She watched him slowly lower his aim to the ground before loosening the tension on the bow string.

_Patience, Tara, wait for your opening_

He removed the arrow from the string and placed it back in his quiver and slung the bow over his back, he turned so that he wasn't completely facing her to stretch his arms.

She saw her opening and lunged at him, she reached him his less then a second and her knee made contact with his hard stomach and she punched him in the jaw; with this effectively distracting him, she pulled water out of the air while pinning his arms behind his back and then froze them into place. She detached metal hand cuffs from where they were concealed under her skirt and locked them into place as well.

She heard him groan slightly in displeasure and she let him go allowing him to turn to face her. His face read pure annoyance and frustration, but she simply glared at him.

"You be a guard out here for long enough and you learn not to trust everyone's stories, " She said with a slight cringe in her voice and she heard him sigh discontentedly. "Oh, and you might want to learn to tell when a girl is feigning innocence. " Katara tilted her chin upward slightly in triumph as she said it, and watched the man breath steam out of his nostrils in a huff.

She picked up her belt and refastened it around her waist before placing a hand on his muscled shoulder and leading him toward the city. She didn't trust herself to pass judgment on him, she would lead him to her father.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has continued to read and review my story! You guys are so awesome!**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for the next few parts, or if you have any specific quote from ALTA or a specific scene that you'd like to see let me know! I need some fillers before the next big event.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	7. A Crack in the Armor

**So sorry I didn't update sooner! Moving across the country in a car doesn't allow for much wifi:/ But we made it to our destination safe and sound:p  
**

**Also for those of you who have been following this story I've gone back and edited the last chapters for all grammar errors that I found.  
**

**So ya here's chapter six, reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zuko stared into the back of the blue cloth that blindfolded him. The Water Tribe Warrior had tied it into place only a few minutes after they began walking; they walked in silence but Zuko could feel the anger rolling off of her. Zuko wasn't used to being not in control, so being the one led to whatever judgment awaited him was a new experience.

But he new that it was a necessary sacrifice. He smirked inwardly when he remembered the look of triumph that the girl had worn on her face; she'd actually thought that she'd successfully tricked him. No, he gave himself up, purposely giving her the perfect opening to attack. He'd thought out all of the errors that the previous Ignis Furiis could have made. He reasoned that their basic plan would to be to storm the forest and kill any that dared stand in their way; that plan had obviously failed so he decided to take the indirect approach. He would win their trust, and in order to do that he needed a direct audience with Chief Hakoda himself; if he could convince their leader tht his intentions were good, then he could deceive the rest of them as well.

He tread lightly, being careful to move his feet feet with the ground so he could avoid tripping and making a fool of himself. Kya had edge of a dagger placed delicately placed across his shoulder blades; he reasoned that even for an guard, she was being overly cautious.

"I'm guessing you are taking me to your leader or council? Zuko asked, breaking the silence. He heard her scoff behind him.

"Really?" She asked mockingly, "Why would you think that?" She said it with anger in her voice. Zuko smirked, he admired how feisty she was. But in order for his plan to work he needed to look good in front of the authority; which in turn required her to tell the story how it happened, not how she perceived it to happen.

"Why do you find it so hard to trust me? I told you my story, is it that unbelievable?" He questioned her. She kept the dagger on his back but grabbed his arm and pulled upward indicating that he needed to step up. He stepped over a branch, but she didn't let go of his arm; she had stopped so he was forced to as well.

He turned his head and looked down to where he knew her face would be, "Well?"

He felt her fingers tug at the blindfold and it fell from his face, and his golden eyes met her harsh blue ones. "Well?" He asked quietly.  
The girls eyes softened slightly and searched his face, looking for answers.

"I trust no one." She almost whispered looking away from his molten gaze. He could hear the agony behind her words and could see it in her eyes.

"You were betrayed." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes almost pleadingly. He watched her in a small amount of wonder, that someone who appeared so strong and so cold, could look to be so broken on the inside; be so buried in her determination that she herself suffers. Then in a split second the gentleness was gone and rage filled her eyes; she pushed him forward so hard that he stumbled.

"Come on, I'm taking you to Chief Hakoda, it'll be up to him what's done with you," she spat in a venomous voice. He turned to face her, all kindness had vanished and determination now took residence on her delicate face. But he still saw pain hidden in her features. Now that she'd opened up to him, even a little bit, he would always see the brokenness that lied just under the surface.

* * *

Katara continued pushing him toward her city. She was furious with herself for being so foolish, she couldn't believe she'd shown him what was in her heart.

_I was weak._

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and when she opened them only pure ice could be seen in them. She didn't know why she'd let him see her like that. She saw the understanding in his eyes when he recognized the source of her pain, his eyes didn't hold the contempt she thought she'd see. She'd never let anyone see her like that before. And now the person who had was a potential threat.

She slowed her pace when she saw the familiar curve of the trees that grew near the secret entrance of her precious city. She would take him to her father and give him her story and the man standing next to her would face the decision he made; and she would not hesitate in carrying out his sentence.

She winced inwardly at the thought of killing him, although maybe, she reasoned, it would best if his life was ended. He had witnessed a moment of her weakness.

_What would Aang say?_

She paused in her walking and pretended to be studying the ground when the fire bender looked back at her with a questioning glance. She ignored him and thought of what her wise friend would have told her.

_"All life is sacred," "Taking out your anger on him won't solve anything," "You can't bury yourself in your rage," "You have no proof that he's lying, you would have innocent blood on your hands,"  
_

At that last one she narrowed her eyes. "Innocent blood," she muttered to herself closing her eyes and tilting her chin downward.

"What?" Her head snapped up and her eyes opened instantly. She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud. She glared at him for intruding on her thoughts.

"Nothing, keep moving." She spat, marching forward.

And then there was that other thing that made her hesitant. Her secret. She knew that her time would be coming soon. She could feel it in everything she did; she felt in the breeze when it brushed against her skin, in the water that gurgled down the creek, even in the earth she could feel the disturbances. It was as if the world around her was preparing for the coming battle.

But Katara forced herself not to think on that too much. She didn't care who he was, he was the enemy.

They rounded around a large group of trees and came face to face with a mountain. It extended indefinitely on either side and was at least four-hundred feet tall. Katara placed her hand on the wall with an open palm, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She felt the wall vibrate almost undetectably under her finger tips, she pulled her hand away to see a small hole had formed where the center of her palm had been.

"Are we suppose to fit through that?" The man behind her asked sarcastically.

She ignored him and pulled a small stream of water through her pouch and twirled it around her fingers; freezing it into a long, thin, group of spirals. Then she placed the tip carefully in the hole and pushed it through. Katara waited a moment and then stood back waiting for what she knew would follow.

The wall rumbled and a door appeared in the rock. She put her hand on the man's shoulder and led him into the darkness that swallowed them.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed!:) Please review!**

**Also for those of you who like the more fluffy stuff, my story I will find you is a fluffy Zutara story, please check it out!  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**

**(Edited 12/21/12)  
**


	8. The Trials We Face

**Chapter seven! Yay I've been thinking of ideas for this one for a while and I think I finally got it right!:)**

**Thank you to all of the lovely reviews! It really does mean a lot to me that you take the time to write out your thoughts:) Another thing, I'm seriously not kidding when I say that your reviews inspiring me to update faster, so the more reviews the quicker the update;)  
**

**Also in case any of you were wondering; one of the reviews has my name on it, I did not post that. One of my friends came over and was reading it and reviewed but I was still logged in so ya:/ **

**You guys are terrific! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

It took Zuko's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden sunlight that blinded him. The water bender had led him through a series of tunnels before they reached the other side of the wall. When he was able to take in his surroundings his mouth opened and eyes widened in awe.

_It's amazing._

It wasn't a rag-tag town with a few small mud and stick buildings like he'd thought. It was a city.

There were building made of stone and wood in all sizes with a huge stone building in the center of the city that he reasoned must have been the main hall. And there were so many people bustling around. Some gave him glares as they passed, others spit in the dirt at his feet, and still others wore looks of fear when they saw him.

However, Zuko didn't return their angry stares; he simply watched them pass with his expression clear of emotion. He could see the complete hollowness of their being in their eyes. They were sad and empty, their anger eating away at their very souls.

He turned to see his captor studying him with suspicious eyes. A frown took residence on his face.

"The war made them this way didn't it?" It wasn't a question that needed answering, Zuko saw the look of slight surprise on her face before turning back to watch the people,"They're so... gone." He said with sadness in his voice.

He wasn't just acting so Kya would have a good story to give to the chief, inside he did feel a twinge of sadness that people who were probably once happy and joyful could be turned into hard, vengeful, monsters.

_Just like me. These people didn't need training to make them cruel._

"I'm sure you know of the Ignis Furiis," the girl next to him stated quietly and he gave a small nod. "Well these people remind me of them; hateful, cold, cruel." She paused with sadness in her voice, "But they didn't train to become what they are, they simply watched their loved ones fall victim to the destructive fire that the Fire Nation fuels." Zuko turned to look at her, the girls face was angry but he could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"The other nations aren't the only ones who have suffered at the hand of Ozai." He stated solemnly, she turned her eyes to his and gave a small nod of understanding. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and began leading him toward the heart of the city.

* * *

As Katara led her captive through the streets she felt the empty gazes of the women who stood on their porches, and the fearful glances of their children. She felt the pain of the broken families; the children who would never see their father again, and the mothers who have lost their children. She too had lost someone she loved.

It was quite often that she thought of the friends and family that she'd lost to the war. Her mother, Aang, Yue, Haru, the list was nearly endless. Katara felt the weight of the dead settle on her chest, she blamed herself for the death of her friends. But even more then herself she blamed the Fire Nation; if they hadn't started the war then they would all be alive and happy right now instead of in their graves.

As they continued walking Katara thought of what the young man next to her had said when she defined the anger of her people,

_"The other nations aren't the only ones who have suffered at the hand of Ozai."_

She didn't understand what they meant, Katara always thought that the Fire Nation must be prosperous and happy; yet here was a man from there that said they were suffering.

They turned the final corner and came to the town square. Katara paused a moment to gaze at the large statue in the center of the square; it was a large statue of Aang. She and Toph had designed it to honor their fallen friend. She turned to see the man next to her admiring the statue as well.

"That's him isn't it?" He asked quietly, "The Avatar."

"It was him, yes." She replied spitefully. Then she put her hand on his shoulder and led him around the statue, up the stairs, and into the council building.

* * *

Walking into the building, Zuko saw that it was even more grand on the interior then it was on the outside. Marble pillars lined the round lobby, and magnificent painting lined the walls. Behind the large reception desk there was a huge Water Tribe insignia made of tiny tiles and crystals giving the impression that it was really water.

Zuko directed his attention to the girl behind the desk. She had soft features on her gentle face it was easy to detect that she was not Water Tribe based on her pale skin. Her brown hair hung in side bangs on her face while the rest of it hung in a single braid down her back and she wore a simple dress with a white long sleeved top and a light pink skirt.

The Water Tribe girl swiftly began guiding him to a door that lied behind the desk while she spoke to the rather surprised secretary.

"Song, send someone to get Toph. I want an immediate trial and I need her for this one." She demanded. The girl nodded and ran out from behind her desk and out the main entrance.

"Why did she seem so surprised to see me?" Have you never had Fire Nation prisoners?" Zuko asked curiously.

"No, but most of them don't make it this far alive." She said solemnly, leading him through the door.

_That's not good._

Zuko became somewhat discouraged. If the chief hated him on sight as much as the rest of his people, he was a dead man. He silently hoped that he was more like the girl next to him. It seemed that she hadn't made up her mind about him, and he saw that that was better then everyone else, who would want to kill him themselves.

On the other side of the door Zuko was surprised at the simplicity of the room in front him. There were several men sitting on small mats around a low tablem they were brooding over a map the spread over the table. Behind them was both a Water tribe insignia and an Earth kingdom insignia painted into the stone.

"Sir," the girl next to him said to get their attention. The man at the head of the table looked up and instantly his eyes zeroed in on Zuko.

"Well," he said coldly, "what do we have here?"

* * *

**Yup I love cliff hangers:) I will be updating soon! **

**You guys are awesome!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	9. Discoveries Only Lead To More Questions

**Yay intro to Toph, Sokka, and Hakoda in this chapter! I really hope you guys aren't offended because I changed a their characters quite a bit. But I hope I did capture at least some of their personalities; except, just a warning, Hakoda is pretty much a completely person then in the ALTA series.  
**

**Please review and let me know if I did ok!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Katara bowed slightly in respect to her father. It was clear by his voice that he wasn't very happy to see either of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir. But this matter needed direct attention." She said stiffly. She stood up straight to see disapproval written clearly in his eyes as he looked at her, she felt disappointment flutter in her chest. All she did was to please her father, but she'd failed again.

"In case you were wondering, we were just discussing a very important matter regarding the war," He said angrily. Katara flexed her jaw, she would not allow her father to make her look like a fool in front of all these men.

"I truly am sorry, sir; however, this man's judgment must be top priority. He is extremely dangerous." She said raising her chin slightly to indicate that she wouldn't back down and dropped the mans bow and swords on the ground and the weapons clanged of the solid floor; never removing her eyes from her father's. The other men around the table glared at her lack of respect and she saw her brother giving her a look that warned her to be careful. But she wasn't backing down.

He stared at her for another moment before turning to size up the Fire Nation man again.

"Very well," Hakoda stated, "I trust that you've at least had the sense to send for Toph?" He questioned her harshly. She flinched at the coldness of his voice.

"Yes, sir" Katara replied steadily, not allowing her pain to be shown in her voice. Suddenly the stone beneath them began to shake and a teenage girl with black hair and clad in green popped up through the earth that formed a hole around her. A few of the councilmen gasped at the sudden appearance before composing themselves.

"This had better be pretty dang important, Sugar Queen." The girl stated.

"Thanks for coming, Toph," Katara replied with a smile in her voice but not on her face.

* * *

Zuko kept his face calm but on the inside he was laughing hysterically.

_Sugar Queen?_

He could think of nothing more ill suited to describe her.

_But maybe that's the point?_

He didn't have long to contemplate this because he soon realized that the girl that Kya had called Toph was glaring at him. Well, not at him. She was glaring in his general direction but not actually focusing on him. It was then that he saw the milky grey sheen over her eyes.

_She's blind_

He couldn't belive it, she not only managed to see herself into the room on her own, she earth bended herself into the room. Zuko didn't even know how that was possible. Her glare didn't stay on him however but turned back to the water bender next to him.

"Do you have any idea what I was doing before a screaming Song interrupted me? " The girl asked angrily. Katara opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Of course you don't. Well I was training with those jelly bellies that have the nerve to call themselves earth benders. I almost accidently crushed one of my students!" she yelled raising her hands above her hands above her head for emphasis. "C-R-U-S-H-E-D, crushed and no amount of your healing abilities can fix that!"

Hakoda chuckled behind the blind girl slowly shaking his head back and forth and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That would have truly unfortunate, Toph." He stopped laughing and raised an amused face to her. "But right now it seems we have great need of your unique talents."

"Of course you do, where would you be without me? " She asked in a huff crossing her arms and turning back to Zuko. "So whose this sorry soul who got on Kat's bad side?"

_Kat?_

Zuko thought that that was a strange but pushed it out of his mind.

"My name is Zuko." he stated simply

All eyes instantly widened in shock. He even saw the young water bender's jaw drop slightly. A young man sitting next to the chief instantly stood and gave Zuko a look that cold kill.

"Father, with your permission I'd like to handle his death personally." his voice held the sound of pure hatred and murder.

"No, Sokka, " Zuko was surprised to hear the girl next to him speak, "Not until his story is told, you know the law." He heard a twinge of defensiveness in her voice.

_Good, good just keep trusting me, Sugar Queen._

He smirked inwardly at the surprising turn of events.

"Before you even think of twisting the facts, you should know that I'll be able to tell if you're lying."  
The blind girl said with a growl in her voice.

Zuko felt his heart stop. That explains why they'd wanted her present. If it was true then there was no way he was going to see the next sunrise.

Just then he remembered something Azula had told him when he returned home, she'd said she passed the ultimate lying test. That a girl who could tell if you were lying with earth bending, because she could feel the physical reaction that lying caused, couldn't tell the difference between lie and fact when it was coming from Azula's lips.

_"The trick ZuZu, is that you believe what you're saying." she said poking him in the chest when she said "you". She backed away snickering, "Who am I kidding, you'll never get it. You've always been such a terrible liar."_

_Let's hope you're wrong Zula._

* * *

Katara watched him as he nodded in understanding. He seemed completely unfazed by what Toph had just said. Was he telling the truth, or did he not believe Toph?

"I told this girl my story, I came to train with master Katara." He said it so evenly, even Katara herself starting to doubt her suspicions. He seemed so sure of himself when he spoke. She turned to look at Toph who glared harder and nodded, indicating that he was telling the truth.

"So you expect me to believe that, Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation doesn't wish to bring any harm to my people?" Her father asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She turned back to Zuko in complete shock when she heard him laughing. It was such a pleasant sound, full of humor and joy.

_Focus Tara_

She scolded herself for becoming sidetracked and plastered a glare over her surprised expression as he calmed his laughs to a chuckle, he wore a smile now.

_It's such a beautiful smile... No, enough of that!_

She glared harder and reminded herself of how much his people had stolen from her. She hated his leader, she hated his people, she hated him.

"Care to explain that ridiculous outburst?" She asked coldly, he looked at her with slight surprise before cracking a grin again. He turned his attention back to her father.

"Of course, " he started his smile beginning to fade, "Sir, I found it funny that you think me the Fire Lords son."

"Aren't you?" The chief said raising an eyebrow and rubbing his slightly bearded chin thoughtfully.

"No sir, I was born of an Earth Kingdom women," he said somewhat flatly. Katara wasn't surprised, she wouldn't doubt that she would hate speaking of such a sensitive topic too. But she still wasn't sure if she believed the man next to her.

"Toph?" Katara asked quietly. The young earth benders moved toward Zuko and placed her hand on the ground near his feet and her eyebrows wrinkled together in concentration.

"I don't know, Sugar Queen, I'm getting a lot of conflicting emotions at this very moment." she replied. Katara knew the exact reason why.

"Zuko?" She waited until he turned to look at her, she saw the anger and pain in his eyes, "Tell them why." she said it as a command, she wasn't asking him to she was telling him. He turned his head back to the group of men, all of them were fully facing them now rubbing their chins or foreheads in thought. Sokka still stood with a look of death written all over his face.

"My mother lived in an Earth Kingdom town that was occupied by the Fire Nation. She was quite beautiful and caught the eye of the general in charge of the occupation. She was powerless to do anything to stop him from claiming her as his own," He stopped and let out an angry huff, "The other villagers were furious and somehow blamed my mother for what happened, when she found out she was pregnant she relocated to the Fire Nation to protect me. We'd lived there since I was a baby."

The room was silent. A few of the men, including Sokka, wore shocked expressions; the others had pain etched into their features. Katara turned to see Toph had her eyes closed and head hung in sorrow, still in her place crouching on the floor. Zuko turned to face her, and she saw the hurt in his golden eyes. She didn't need Toph to know he was telling the truth.

Toph stood and faced the council men.

"I almost wish he wasn't," she started quietly, "But he's telling the truth."

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe that he'd truly fooled them, it was just like Azula said, he had to believe what he was saying. He'd channeled all of the emotions he felt from when he truly losing his mother.

The chief's eyes softened, but he still looked at him with slight suspicion.

"Toph, how can you be sure he's telling the truth? Isn't it true the prince Zuko's sister has fooled you before? How can you be sure it's not just a family trait?" he said never taking his eyes from Zuko.

"Exactly, it's not like Toph hasn't been wrong before," The man made known as Sokka added. Zuko could see how angry this made Toph, even though she was an earth bender he could almost see the steam coming out of her nostrils.

"Shut it Snoozles!" she yelled pointing at him, "That chick isn't even human, she's always smiling like death is her favorite pastime, she shoots the crazy blue fire, and she killed Aang!" she yelled. The whole room fell as silent as the grave.

As soon as the girl realized what she said the rage left her face and pure sadness took its place. Zuko noticed that chiefs son and the water bender also wore these looks. The downcast eyes, the slumped shoulders, and the sheer lack of life.

"I'm so sorry guys." the blind girl whispered. It was clear it was only meant for the other two teens. Zuko looked at Toph more closely and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. He watched the water bender straighten up as she left his side and went to the smaller girls side. She simply put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder; the chiefs son simply sat back on his mat and stared at a scratch on the table.

"It's okay, Toph." the water bender whispered. Zuko grew increasingly uncomfortable in the room and decided to end the debate quickly.

"Sir, it wouldn't be physically possible for me to be the Fire Lords son. I'm sure you've heard of his scar? " Zuko asked simply. Hakoda looked up at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, though I never knew if it was true." he said flatly.

"It is, sir. I've seen it in paintings with my own eyes." One of the councilmen assured him. But Hakoda's eyes still bore into Zuko.

"It would be impossible to hide that, sir"

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! I would like to especially thank Kiren for the devoted reviews and for telling me specifically what you like about the chapters!  
**

**You guys are extremely beyondly cool;)  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	10. Ying and Yang

**Hey guys! I know that I caused some slight confusion about Zuko's scar in the last chapter, but don't worry it's all part of the plan so you'll just have to keep reading;)  
**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing/following/favoriting my story. Your support means so much to me!**

**Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

Zuko walked into a medium sized room with stone walls and a small window. Chief Hakoda decided that for the time being, Zuko would be allowed to live and train with the master. But it would be strictly probational. If he threatened or attacked anyone outside of training, he would be executed immediately. As a part of his probation he would be living in the same building as the water and earth bending girl. He would have the room between theirs so they could monitor his actions more accurately.

"Here we are, Sparky, home sweet home," The black haired girl said before effectively shoving him into the room.

"Thanks," Zuko muttered in response, "So, uh, am I going to get these off anytime soon?" He asked gesturing behind him to his hands, still shackled in ice. The taller girl began moving her hand in a hypnotizing way, the ice frozen around his wrist melting, forming hundreds of tiny orbs that now floated around him.

"You're going to want to be _very_ careful," She said with knives staring out from her eyes, "one mistake and," She flexed her open palm and the orbs turned into needle thin spikes, all of them less then an inch away from his body. Zuko didn't understand her, one minute she was defending him, the next she was threatening his life.

"I understand," He said coolly, his own narrowing. He focused on his chi and surrounded himself in radiant warmth; the ice immediately melted and fell to the ground as the girl drew her hand back in surprise. She drew in a deep breath, when he dropped his heat shield, raising up both of her arms and began twirling in graceful turns. Water came from through the window and from thin air to form a wave surrounding him on all sides and rising at least three feet above him. He saw the wave reach it's peak and as it was about to crash on top of him he brought his hands close to his face pushed downward, yelling. He was surrounded by a growing ball of fire and hissing filled the room as the water turned into a thick layer of steam. He dissolved the fire before it could do any real damaged and placed his hands in front of him waiting for the next attack. He heard no movement and turned slowly in a circle but could see nothing but white fog. He froze when he saw a flash of blue and zeroed his eyes in on the spot he saw it. After a moment he saw the determined water bender standing in her fighting stance opposite to him. Their expressions were matched with equal anger and purpose.

_She looks so beautiful._

He observed the drops of moisture clinging to her hair, so it was as if diamonds were placed there as it hung loosely around her small frame. The steam began to clear and form puddles on the ground around them. Zuko kept his eyes on the girl in front of him.

Suddenly they were both encased in stone that shot up from the ground and swallowed all but their heads.

"Toph!" Yelled the still surprised water bender in anger. They both turned to see the young girl sitting on a earth stool, clapping sardonically, as a smirk marked her features.

"Congrats," The girl spoke while laughing, "You've hardly been free for a minute before almost getting yourself killed." The girl shook her head still smiling. "You better not hang with Kat for a while if you wanna live to see the next sunrise." She hopped off the stool and sunk it, and their cages, into the ground before turning and sauntering out of the room. Zuko smirked and looked back at the girl standing across from him. She tilted her chin upward pridefully and followed the girl out of the room. Zuko shook his head smiling to himself.

_She is something else._

* * *

"How dare he," Katara muttered to Toph. They both sat on stools at the counter in their kitchen, drinking iced water.

"'How dare he' what Suagr Queen? Defend himself? Or make you look like an amateur?" Toph chuckled before taking a swig of her water. Katara glared at the girl. Even though Toph was the only real friend she had left in this world, she still annoyed the crap out of her.

"He wouldn't have, if you'd given me a few more seconds," she muttered.

"Ya? Then what?" Toph's smile faded when Katara didn't answer. "Katara, then what?" she asked her voice getting serious. Katara still didn't answer but closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her fist. "Katara," Toph said slowly, "You know what happened the last time you used-"

"I know!" Katara yelled slamming her fists down on the counter. She panted and glared at the counter for a few moments before closing her heys and stretching her clenched hands out. "I'm sorry, Toph." she said.

"It's ok Sugar Queen. I know you don't like to talk about it, but if he can make you feel that angry... Maybe it'd be better if I trained with him." Toph said slowly. Katara was shaking her head before she even finished the sentence.

"No, I can do this." she said with assurance in her voice, she made up her mind that she wouldn't allow herself to get that angry again. No compromise.

"Fine, but you better get a handle on your temper before morning." Toph said taking another swig of her water, "Hey Kat?" She ventured, voice lowered.

"Ya?" Katara answered also lowering her voice.

"Well, he's a fire bender and-" she stopped suddenly shaking her head.

"What is it?" She ventured, it wasn't like her friend to not voice her thoughts.

"Well.. Fire benders originally learned to bend from the dragons right?"

"Ya, and?"Katara replied still not seeing the point.

"What if it's him?" It was barely a whisper but Katara heard it.

"No, it can't be him," she answered flatly.

"Why not? Come on, Kat. I know you can feel it too. The earth feels more restless, less easy to bend; it's like its preparing for something," Katara felt her heart rate pick up, she had noticed; she just didn't want to, "It's going to happen soon, and if he's going to show up it would have to be _very_ soon. Whose to say it's not now?"

"No, Toph," Katara forced the words out, "It's not him, trust me." Her friend sighed and shrugged, pushing her stool away from the counter; she hopped down and walked toward the hallway. Katara turned to look off the back porch. The sun was setting and it caused splashes of orange and pink to float across the sky.

"Hey," Toph called to her, she was stand just outside her door and had a hand placed on the door frame.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously.

"The reason you don't trust him... Is it because you're afraid it'll be like when Jet came?" Toph wasn't smirking like she would be in any other situation; she was the one who watched the way it changed her. She knew the pain it had caused her.

Katara felt heat on her cheeks and shook her head furiously.

"No way!" she denied.

"Whatever, Sweetness." Katara could hear the smirk in her voice. "All I'm saying is he must be pretty handsome cause your heart was just beating off the charts." and with that she left a wide mouthed Katara and bended the stone up to close her door behind her. Katara leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her eyes.

_Ya, he's something alright._

* * *

**Ya I know it was kind of short, but I had fun writing it. I hope that I'm doing justice to Toph's character, I didn't want to change her too much because she's already perfect for the role I have planned for her!**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**

**(Edited 12/21/12)  
**


	11. Let us begin

**Welcome everyone! I apologize that I'm late in updating, I've been attacked by the monster that roves FFN. It's called... The writers block. So I hope this chapter isn't too crappy:/  
**

**And also I apologize for all of the grammatical errors in the last chapter, I have gone back and corrected I think all of them.  
**

**So ya enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko awoke instantly when he felt a hand on his arm. He grabbed the hand with one of his and had the other ready to punch the intruder in the jaw. He froze right before his fist made contact, when he saw the blind eyes staring into his own. He released her and stumbled back onto his cot, groaning multiple apologies.

"You got quick reflexes, Sparky." She said crossing her arms and looking at him critically, "Sweetness will like that." He looked up at her surprised that she wasn't angry and propped himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why do you call her Sweetness? Is she nicer then the girl who captured me?" He said it with a slight drag in his voice. He didn't like how the girl could protect or hate him within minutes of each other; it could mean trouble for his mission. He looked up to see a confused earth bender standing next to him.

"Wha- Zuko, who captured you yesterday?" She clearly didn't understand what he was saying.

"The water bender, Kya." He stated it like it was obvious and shrugged before standing and stretching his arms upward. The girl next to him started laughing ridiculously and he brought his arms down staring at her. Zuko flinched when the girl punched him hard on the forearm but didn't react otherwise. The girl's continuing laughter began to build irritation in Zuko's chest and he crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

"What's so funny?" The girl just continued chuckling and began walking towards his door gesturing for him to follow.

"That paranoid brat," he heard her snort. Zuko didn't understand what she was talking about but followed her out of the room and out of their house. He noticed then, the darkness that shrouded the city as they began trudging uphill.

"What time is it?" He asked her quietly.

"An hour or two before dawn," the girl groaned dramatically, "I wouldn't even be awake but that annoying antagonist wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to escort you to training," The girl continued grumbling complaints of why she shouldn't be up yet. "How will I have the energy to even move later if I have to take you places at such inhumane hours of the morning? I mean it's bad enough I have to babysit those so-called earth benders everyday, but now you too?!" She huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Zuko noticed that the girls hair was black instead of brown, very few other people besides his had such dark hair. Her hair was straight and long, reaching about the small of her back, but then she had bangs that hung freely in her face. She was quite beautiful but her oddly masculine demeanor probably intimidated any man who would take interest in her. She wore simple green pants that flowed like a skirt near where they ended at her shins. Her shirt was similar but had golden designs flowing throughout the green fabric.

He saw that they had reached the edge of the city and all that lied before them was a thick tree line with the exception of a single narrow trail that winded through the center. He became curious to where they would be training if not in a building.

"So where exactly are we going?" He asked. The girl was still rambling about the inconvenience of being awake but paused in her speech and her walking and looked at him, clearly irritated.

"Are you even listening?" she asked crossing her arms, "My sleep happens to be very important!" Zuko nearly laughed at the girls self pity but didn't want to anger her more.

"I'm sorry," he didn't show or feel any true repentance but said it to pacify the girl. She didn't look any less frustrated but unfolded her arms and began walking towards the trail.

"I can tell you're lying," he heard her grumble as they entered the trees, "We are going to meet Katara at her beloved training center."

* * *

Katara was in the training center earlier then most mornings, she was hoping she could start and finish the man's training before she had to attend to her other duties so she could visit the orphan house. She had asked Toph to escort Zuko to the training center so she could make the building fire resistant; she did this by drawing water out of the creek that ran next to the wooden building, and freezing it against the walls; filling every board with the icy moisture.

She'd just finished and was standing back to admire her work when she heard Toph chattering like she did when she was annoyed. She smiled to herself and moved to the small window on the front of the building to watch them walk up the path. Toph was complaining and using her arms to exaggerate whatever she was saying while the fire bender followed silently behind her.

Katara frowned when she saw him. She wasn't sure how she felt about her father allowing him to walk away nearly a free man. Yes, he had made his freedom probational and yes, he put the two greatest benders in the city in charge of him; but it still bothered her that he was walking like he could do anything he wanted. She didn't trust him, she would never trust him. She shook her head in attempt to rid herself of the anger that boiled within.

She turned away from the window and looked back at the room. It was a fairly large room, with two large jugs in either corner filled to the brim with water, and the mirror the made up the far wall. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded, pleased with with her work.

Katara heard footfalls on the step and turned to the door, crossing her arms in front of her, to await her new student. Her guests crossed through the double doors and the fire bender froze mid step. Her looked her up and down with a completely blank expression.

"You?" He asked her uncertainly. She smirked inwardly when she realized that no one had exposed her true identity. It was his turn to be caught off guard.

"Welcome Zuko, my name is Katara and I have been instructed to train you." She said with a twinge of bitter teasing in her voice. She watched him straighten up and lift his chin proudly.

"I see." He stated slowly, "So what will we start with?" He questioned her. It was obvious to Katara that he wasn't used to being tricked and that it had wounded his pride. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the stubborn look deep in his eyes. The determination to come out on top.

_Good luck. I'm the hardest thing within three hundred miles, you'll never break me._

"Well!" A sudden shout came from her friend across the room, "Since it's obvious you are a pretty skilled fire bender and you have good reflexes and everything so I say you two should just spar for a while and then Kat, over here, can critic your forms and movements." She was surprised that her friend had given her input instead of going back to bed, but a wink from the blind girl made Katara question her true intentions.

"Good idea, Toph." She said, turning her attentions back to the man in front of her she found that his eyes had never left her, "Do you think you're up to getting beat?"

Suddenly Katara wasn't in the training hall anymore, she wasn't even in the Forest of Terrorem. She was watching herself and her friends on a secluded island; hidden from the Fire Nation. She watched herself as she tidied up stuff from their lunch, and Sokka and he simply lounged on a patch of grass with Momo sleeping on his head, and Toph as she gave Aang a talk about the mindset of an earth bender.

_Katara stopped what she was doing and turned to her friends._

_"Hey Toph, why don't you just spar? You've already told Aang all of this, what he could really use is fighting practice." She said it as nicely as she could, she and Toph hadn't been on the best of terms and she didn't want to set the smaller girl off.  
_

_Toph crossed her arms and huffed, "Ya I guess you're right, Sugar Queen," then she turned to Aang with a teasing grin on her face, "Do you think you're up to getting beat?"_

The memory faded from her mind and she was back in the training hall with two very confused looking benders in front of her.

"Did you here me, Sweetness?" Toph questioned carefully, taking a small step toward her.

"No, sorry what'd you say?" Katara tried to be as calm as possible but it was all she could do not to cry. They had all been so young; Aang ans Toph had just turned thirteen and herself fifteen. Sokka had been the oldest of their group and her brother had only been sixteen. They were all just kids and they'd been expected to save the world. Was it really a surprise when they failed?

"I said, 'You might want to be careful, because this guy has got some good reflexes,'"Toph said slowly. Katara shook her head and brushed off the statement.

"I'm sure I can handle myself,"

* * *

**Yes! I know it's short but stick with me cause I've already started the next chapter.  
**

**So ya anybody wondering about the whole "What happened to Aang?" thing yet? Because I'm not giving away anything unless you guys are really itching to know;p  
**

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	12. The Battle Within

**Hello people of FFN! I have nothing important to say so please enjoy and review!:)**

* * *

He still couldn't believe it was her. He couldn't believe that she was the master, she was only a child compared to the other masters he'd watched train their pupils. And yet she was so confident, so sure that she could defeat him.

_Not today Tara._

He narrowed his eyes at the sudden nickname; but relaxed them again, deciding that it suited her.

He was amused by her arrogance; she'd simply seen him defend himself, not even that. He had simply been avoiding getting wet. And she felt confident enough to overcome him in sparring?

"I'm sure I can handle myself," He watched as she tilted her chin upward, as if laying a challenge before him. She was baiting him into attacking her, she wanted him to break his probation, she wanted him to fall.

"I'm sure you can, _Master._" He said giving her a dark look, and getting in his fighting stance. She glared back at him and prepared her fighting stance as well.

He watched her, and she watched him. Their eyes stared into the others, searching for something hidden so deep their hearts, the key.

She made the first move, jumping up with her right knee leading forward and bringing her arms out like wings, drawing two large streams of water from the jars. As she landed, kneeling, she crossed her arms in front of her with her fingers forming claws; the water separated and froze and Zuko found himself with a hundred shards of razor sharp ice racing toward him.

He responded quickly, crouching and crossing his arms tightly to his chest. Then he stood and slashed his arms outward, releasing a wave of fire at his opponent; evaporating every icy blade in its path. The master quickly drew water in front of her to quench the flames and swiftly jumped to the side of the sudden steam and began barraging him with blasts of water and ice. He met every blast with a burst of blazing flames, and when she shot two streams at him he flipped in between them and brought his heel down in front of him; when he landed forming an arc of heat that raced toward the narrow-eyed water bender.

* * *

She glared at the arc of flame blazing its way toward her and ducked rolling out of of the way. Katara then jumped up and freezing a path of water under her feet, she glided smoothly, gracefully, and very swiftly around her opponent. She watched him spin, shooting flames from his fist and evaporate her path just behind her; she distracted him by freezing the steam around his feet and while he breathed it back into steam she sent three tentacles toward him. It forced him to roll sloppily out of the way but he managed to get back to his feet.

At this point, the whole room had been freed of its icy coating and Katara stood on a three foot tall pedestal of solid ice in front of the, now defenseless, mirrored wall. She stood with her arms in front of her, waiting for his attack.

_Your turn, Sparky._

He pushed his fists downward, propelling him to flip toward her, and she dove and rolled out of the way. She landed crouching and watched his foot make contact with the glass, the deafening cracking shattered something deep within her.

"No!" She screamed, as the man dropped to the ground. He didn't continue to attack her, but stood staring at the huge web-like crack that he left in the middle of the mirror. Katara felt a rage she'd never known boil in her heart. "Do you have any idea?!" She screamed advancing on him, "Do you have any idea what I suffered through to get that?!"

"I'm sorry," He replied barley whispering.

"That's not good enough!" She yelled reaching an arm out, and flexing every muscle in her hand she felt herself grip the cells in his veins. Katara watched as his eyes widened as he felt her grip. She closed her eyes, she felt every muscle and moved around mentally inside his body until she found the one she was looking for. She turned her palm upward and opened her eyes to see him watching her, not in fear, but awe.

It made her furious.

_He should fear me._

She began slowly curling her fingers in toward her palm, and she felt the pressure begin to build around his most vital organ. She would crush his heart.

"Katara no!" The wood floor beneath her feet was destroyed and she found herself encased in a stone sphere, cut off from her captive.

She couldn't help it, Katara began beating her fists against the rock and screaming at Toph to let her out. Tears began streaming down her face as she kept screaming. She nearly died getting that mirror, she lost the only man she'd ever loved getting that mirror, she'd lost her trust getting that mirror. She'd lost everything. But now it was all in vain.

* * *

Zuko stared at the rock sphere and clutched his chest, just over his heart. The force of being released from her grip so suddenly had knocked him over so he was now laying on his side and the blind girl was on her knees next to him, yelling something at him that he couldn't hear. He had been trained to not know fear; he had never been scared of anything since then. Until now.

The fact that his life was literally in her hand did it. It scared him. If Toph hadn't intervened she would have killed him.

"Thank you," He said suddenly to the girl next to him, never taking his eyes from the rock, "Thank you." He was completely sincere; something he hadn't been in a long time. But she'd saved his life, and for that he couldn't thank her enough.

She was silent a moment before huffing and standing to her feet, offering him a hand. He took it and stood next to her.

"Your welcome, Zuko," She said seriously, "Now get back to the apartment, don't let anyone see you. Just get there and stay in your room, I won't let her near you until I know she won't do it again." She said it without a hint of humor in her voice, and Zuko realized that that was the first time she'd actually called him by name.

"Ok, but Toph,"He waited for her to turn away from the sphere to look at him, "What is _it_?" Her face darkened and she closed her eyes.

"Something, that hopefully, you won't ever witness again," She sighed before her eyes snapped open, "Now go!" He nodded and jogged down the steps, back down the trail, and toward the apartment.

_I hope I wont._

Zuko didn't know why she'd gotten so upset. Even if she did get hurt to get it, she shouldn't have reacted so strongly. But then Zuko realized it must be deeper then that. Something that affected her heart.

* * *

**There you go guys! I had to work really hard to figure out exactly how I wanted this to correspond with the next few events. But I think I finally got it right.**

**Review! Please!  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	13. The Fears We Hide

**Hey all! Had a lot of fun writing the fight scene in the last chapter and I hope you all aren't too mad at Katara cause she isn't really a bad girl she's just gone through a LOT of crap. For this next chapter I'm just focusing on her so it'll be short and sweet (Well not really it will actually be filled with anguish and painful memories) But never the less I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers and the new followers! You're what keep me writing!**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Kat, please talk to me." Toph was sitting next to her and trying to coax something out of her locked up heart. The earth bender had opened up her prison and used the rock to fill the once gaping hole in the wooden floor. Katara just sat there, holding her knees close to her chest, staring at the ruined mirror. She didn't talk, didn't respond, didn't react, she just sat there with tears in her eyes as she looked at the cracked masterpiece.

"Katara please! What do I have to do to make you open up to me?!" Toph shouted standing to her feet, she walked around so she was blocking her view of the mirror. "It isn't even just today, you haven't talked to anyone since you got that glass! What really happened to Jet, Katara? You said he died on the trip by the Yu Yan archers and that right before his death he confessed that he was a traitor. I didn't push it because I could tell how much pain you were in, but I knew you were lying. That stab wound in your back was fresh, so I investigated. And guess what I found?"

Katara's skin began to crawl, she hadn't told anyone the truth about that day. Not even Toph.

"I found his dead body in the woods, with _your _bloody dagger next to him." Katara closed her eyes, and more tears spilled from them. The man she loved, the only one she'd ever loved had tried to kill her. "Katara talk to me!" Toph yelled a her.

"No!" Katara screamed back, her eyes snapping open and standing suddenly, "I don't have to tell you anything, if you know the truth then there is nothing left to tell!" She was seething now. How dare Toph order her around, how dare she tell her what's right and wrong, how dare she judge her. Toph started yelling something back at her but Katara raised her hand and flexed it's muscles.

Katara was seeing red, she didn't understand what she was about to do, she didn't even understand what it was she was doing.

"Katara," Toph choked, "What would Aang say?"

Her vision faded from red to black, and then there was nothing.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Katara found herself laying on top of a mountain. She jumped to her feet and spun in a circle trying to get a sense of direction. She froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around slowly to see a face she hadn't seen in years. The playful grey eyes were now dull and sad, and all of the color was drained from his orange clothes.

"Katara, you left me. You abandoned me."

"No," She choked tears suddenly streaming down her face, "I tried to save you, I did Aang, I did."

"No, you left me, you said you'd never leave me. You failed me." Then the air bender vanished into a wisp of clouds, and Katara felt herself falling.

She landed softly on the metal hull of a familiar Fire Nation prison ship.

"Katara, why did you have to do it?" Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw an old friend of hers standing there with anger on his face, "Why did you rally these men and women to fight? So many lost their lives because of you."

"But-but the rest are free now, they're free, Haru." She couldn't help but sob as she said it, she had felt so much pain after losing so many people.

"Yes, and those who aren't are _Dead._" Katara squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip trying to stop the tears that streamed down her face.

"We were going to be together, Katara. Sokka and I." Katara only squeezed her eyes tighter and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't take this anymore.

"No, Yue. Please don't." She begged helplessly.

"But you failed to do your duty, and now I have to watch him fall in love with someone else from the sky. It is your fault," Katara felt the girl breath next to her ear.

She opened her eyes a crack when she heard the familiar laugh of children and the scent of sea prunes. What she saw made her wipe her tears away so she could see clearer.

"Mom?"

There stood her mother, next the large pot in their home at the south pole. The women turned and gave her a sad smile.

"I could still be alive, you know. If I hadn't of protected you." The women's words sliced through Katara's heart like a blade and she stood there stunned.

"Mom, I'm so" Katara started before being cut off.

"I could have watched Sokka grow to be a man," She said sighing with a dreamy smile on her face, "I could have even had another little one," Her gaze turned dark as she turned it back to Katara, "But I had to protect you. My blood is on your hands," She said before the room around Katara vanished all she could see was the images of all of her friends before their death. They were talking about the future, about what they'd do when they grew up.

"Stop it," She said quietly pressing a hand to her head, before drawing it away quickly when she felt moisture. She brought both of her hands up so she could see them. They were dripping with red blood. "No stop it!" She screamed at no one in particular. All of the people she'd watched die, turned to her and said in unison,

"Our blood is on your hands."

* * *

"No!" She screamed sitting up straight in her bed. Sweat was streaking down her face her face and she registered someone standing next to her, trying to make her lay back down. "No, get off me!" She yelled, pulling water from the air and freezing her oppressors hands to the wall. She was surprised to see that it was Zuko standing there.

"Please, you have a fever and was having a nightmare. Toph went for the doctor and told me to try to wake you up and keep you calm." She heard him speak but didn't understand what he was saying. She layed back down, still panting as the man next to her melted the ice from his hands. When he finished he sat next to her bad and Katara could feel him watching her.

"I really am sorry about the mirror," He said quietly. Katara turned slowly to look at him and looked into his eyes. She sensed his sincerity before he turned his eyes to the floor. She reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly before her vision started to fade.

"Thank you, Zuko."

* * *

**I don't know about the rest of you but I started to cry while I was writing this. I really wanted to show you the pain she is feeling right now and the depth of that pain. I assure you that she isn't evil, you'll understand more as I continue the story. And I guess it wasn't that short after all!  
**

**I hope that you enjoyed!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	14. The New Heart

**Ok! Here is chapter thirteen! Enjoy!**

**And please please please review! I need the inspiration to keep writing.**

* * *

Zuko was kneeling next to the young water bender's cot while resting his arms and head on it. She had been running a high fever for three days and he hadn't left her side since the first night.

The way she'd scream in her nightmares sent chills up his spine, but all he could do is try to wake her and comfort her until she fell unconscious again. It was a new experience for him, comforting, but it made him feel good whenever she would give a small smile or squeeze his hand in thanks. He knew that she was probably delusional but he didn't care.

Caring for her had ignited a spark in Zuko's heart, he felt the need to keep her safe from whatever haunted her in her dreams. She would often wake still screaming and sobbing trying to fend off her unknown attackers, and Zuko would simply hold her and whisper "You're ok" and "It was just a dream" then she would fall back into her fitful rest.

Sometimes she would talk; say sentences and names that meant nothing to him. But one name she said more then all the others, Jet. Zuko had never heard the name before, but she always said it with such fear and anguish that he figured he must have been an Igniis Furiis like him. No one else could strike such fear into a heart. Except his father.

Zuko propped his head up with his right fist under his chin and watched her slow breaths, then slowly he reached his hand over to head and stroked her hair. It was completely loose and hung all around her, surrounding her small frame. It was slightly wet around her face from the heat of her fever, and sweat beaded on her face and neck.

Zuko had refused to leave her side, even when her older brother, the water tribe warrior from the trial, demanded that he couldn't be alone with her.

_"What are you doing in here?" The water tribe teen seethed through clenched teeth, "Get out,"_

_"No," Zuko replied to him steadily, "Toph told me I could stay. I take my orders from her not you."_

_"I'm the chief's son! And she's my sister!" Zuko nearly laughed at the gaping expression on his face. For someone probably the same age as him, he was certainly immature. Zuko plastered a warning glare on his face before replying._

_"I'm not leaving her," he said forcing his voice to darken. The other warrior was visibly flustered and rather angry._

_"Well-well then fine! But if you even touch her I'll kill you myself!" the teen said before marching back to the door "Jerk bender," Zuko heard him mutter under his breath before moving out of earshot._

There was no way Zuko would have left her, not after the way she'd grabbed his hand. It was like she was asking him to stay, to help her.

Zuko moved his hand from her head to his left eye, and he touched the skin around it gingerly. It was completely smooth and normal. It'd been a long time since it'd felt normal. Before he left his father hired a so-called miracle worker to heal his scar so that Zuko wouldn't risk being recognized. But Zuko was surprised when he began to miss it. After he got out of training he'd become proud of it, it showed his survival, his strength, his courage. It showed his honor.

He removed his hand from his face when the sleeping form next to him began to twitch and wriggle as if uncomfortable. But then her lips began moving as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Why, Jet? Why? I thought you loved me, but you betrayed me. You used me!" Her voice was strained and Zuko could barely hear it but he registered those few short sentences and his heart sunk deep into his chest. Whoever this Jet was, he obviously wasn't sincere. He used her to get close to the chief, probably to kill him, and then he broke her heart and her life.

How am I any better?

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, before opening them when he heard her cries. He stood to sit on the side of the bed and gathered her sobbing form into his arms. She buried her face into his shirt like a child as she drained her eyes dry. Her crying ended and Zuko thought that she had fallen back asleep and was about to place her back down when he heard her small voice.

"Thank you, Zuko." she said sleepily before drifting off again. Zuko placed his face into her soft brown hair and breathed in the scent of sea salt and coconuts, before setting her back under her covers.

He picked up a chair that he spotted in the corner and placed it next to the small bed. Then he reached over and grabbed the cold cloth out of the bowl of water on her nightstand and placed it on her forehead. She sighed sleepily and shifted before settling back into a deep sleep.

"You're gonna be ok, Tara. You have to be."

* * *

**So I know it was short but there ya go!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	15. Eyes Opened

**Hey all! I'm sorry I know that reviews have been a lot slower lately but I'm hoping to be updating almost everyday again.**

**Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

Katara's head was throbbing, and her throat and eyes stung like smoke was being poured into them. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark blurred figure next to her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep and slow breaths. It was obvious to her that she was sick but she wasn't sure of much else, she'd been hallucinating a lot and couldn't tell the dreams from reality.

She opened her eyes again and blinked them a few times before her vision cleared enough for her see the the dark figure was a man sleeping with his arms and head on the bed. His face was buried in the crook of his elbow so she couldn't see his face. She didn't know who it was, but his presence didn't feel foreign to her. She wondered if he'd stayed with her for a few hours every day as a gaurd for her.

_But if he was, he wouldn't be sleeping_

She had a feeling that whoever the man was, he was here because he wanted to be. Then she remembered the strong arms wrapped around her as she cried, and the gentle caresses and soothing whispers that guarded her in her sleep. But who?

She reached out her stiff arm slowly and instinctively began running her fingers through his dark hair. The mysterious man stirred slightly before sighing contentedly in his sleep. Katara gave a small smile to herself and closed her eyes trying to remember anything that really happened.

_"Please, you have a fever,"_

_"I really am sorry about the mirror,"_

_"You are gonna be ok, Tara. You have to be."_

_"Thank you, Zuko."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you."_

Katara's eyes snapped open and she ripped her hand from the man who lay next to her, and she watched him. He didn't make any move to attack her, or mock her like her dreams had. He simply kept breathing slow steady breaths.

Why you?

Katara didn't understand why he was here, he was the man we would betray her. The man she would never trust. She closed her eyes when she heard the door open and hear someone next and walk over to the side of her small bed. She heard a rustling and felt the pressure next to her lift off the bed.

"What is it?" She heard him ask quietly.

"I want to be alone with her for a minute, go wait in your room and I'll get you when I'm done." Toph voice answered him. Katara tried to even out her breathing so the girl wouldn't feel that she was awake. There was complete silence for a moment before she heard the soft creak of a chair as someone got up and left. A matching creak met her ears indicating the chair's new occupant.

"You can stop pretending to be sleeping, Kat. I know that you are awake and sane for the first time since this fever got ya." Toph said with a still hushed voice. Katara sighed in defeat before opening her drowsy eyes.

"Hi, Toph. How long I been out?" she replied with a scratchy voice.

"In an hour or two it would have been four days." Katara paled at this and her heart dropped.

"That's way worse then last time," she said still not believing it.

"No kidding, but we can't talk about that yet; you are still way too weak mentally." Toph said a-matter-of-factly, "I felt your reaction to Sparky, I'm guessing you flipped out when you realized who it was huh?" Katara searched the younger girls face for any sign of teasing but found no trace.

"Why did you make him stay in here? A guard would have been fine." Katara stated a bit harshly.

"I didn't make him do anything, Sugar Queen. He wanted to stay." Katara's mind froze, she didn't understand any of this. "The only time I asked him to be in here with you was while I was running for the Doctor. But he _chose_ to stay while Doc checked on you, he _chose_ to sleep on the floor in here that night, and he _chose_ not to leave you alone for a single second." Toph said crossing her arms and blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Why?" Katara asked quietly.

"Well," Toph started before pausing in thought, "I think he was scared of you but more then that I think he was scared _for_ you. For a little while there Doc didn't think-" Toph's voice broke slightly at the end and Katara nodded her head in understanding. "And I- I think he wanted to protect you somehow. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to hear you screaming bloody murder and feel the wall to see Sparky holding you tight and calming you down. He was with you the whole time, he wouldn't even let Snoozles kick him out. " She could tell that Toph was being careful with her words. She knew what she was saying and closed her eyes in slight aggravation.

"So you want me to trust him."

"No, I just want you to not be so closed off that you are blinder then me to anything good he does. Give him the opportunity to prove himself." And with that she heard Toph get up and leave the room.

Katara turned over so she was facing the wall and forced herself to drift off. Right before her mind closed itself off she felt a gentle hand softly stroking her hair.

* * *

**Yes! I know that this is also very short but please don't kill me! I'm gonna start doing both points of view again in the next chapter ok?  
**

**Review beautiful people!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	16. Moving Forward

**Here's the next chapter! I'd been thinking about this one for AGES so I hope I don't disappoint!:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko stood in the corner of the room and watched, somewhat humorously, as a few healers tried to convince Katara that she needed more rest. Toph had told him that the previous day she'd woken up, and not the delusional, half asleep kind of awake. She'd talked to Toph using realistic sentences, although she still wouldn't tell him what she said. He assumed that it had to do with the events that led up to Katara's fever so he didn't push the topic.

"I told you I'll be fine!" Katara snapped at the healers and Zuko smirked in response.

"But, Master Katara, after a fever that bad you should rest or you could get sick again or wor-"

"-I told you I'll be fine! I know what caused the fever and I've experienced it before so I know how to handle it! Now get out!" The healers scrambled to get their supplies and to get out of the room as the water bender screeched at them. Zuko chuckled quietly once they left and Katara gave him a pouty glare.

She sat up, threw back the covers, and brought her legs around so her toes were resting on the floor. Zuko watched her glare at the floor and then look up so she was glaring at him instead.

"I still don't trust you," she started slowly, "But get over here, I need help." She finished reaching her her hand slightly toward him. Zuko stood there stunned for a moment that she was asking him for help before walked over and taking her hand. They looked into each others eyes, neither of them moving; the water bender's glare softened and the corner of Zuko's mouth lifted slightly.

He pulled her up slowly but when she was standing completely she groaned and leaned into him. Zuko moved her left hand around his shoulder into his other hand and put his other arm around her waist to steady her.

He watched her squeeze her eyes closed and pant slightly in pain.

"Do you want to sit back do-"

"-No, I can do this. " she said opening her eyes and looking up at him. Zuko nodded slowly and helped her take a slow step forward. After a few minutes and five more steps, Zuko noticed the sweat on the girl's forehead.

"I think you should take a break, " he suggested quietly.

"No," she said shaking her head stubbornly.

"Katara, you need to rest," he said more firmly.

"No," she said glaring at him.

"Yes," he stated simply, releasing her hand that he held over his shoulder and used his arm to pull her knees out from under her; so that he was carrying her bridal style. Her mouth hung open in shock for a moment before she began struggling and demanding that he put her down. He placed her back on her bed and she immediately moved so she was ready to stand again, reaching her hand out to him again, but Zuko simply shook his head and moved out of her reach in response.

"No, you need to rest," he said flatly. She glared at him in frustration before putting her hand back on the bed, moving her glare to the floor; then she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. Zuko had to yell at himself internally to stop himself from reaching out and steadying her shaking frame. She needed to rest, and him helping her would just encourage her to keep going.

He heard her shaky breathing but kept his face clear of the worry that clouded his common sense. The water bender tried to take a step toward him but her knees buckled and he reached out and caught her in his waiting arms. Zuko sighed before standing and carrying her half conscious body back to the bed. After placing her carefully under her covers, Zuko grabbed his, shoved-aside, creaky chair and put it back in its place next to her.

He reached over and stroked a piece of her chocolate brown hair away from her face, and shook his head slowly.

"Your stubbornness is going to get you in trouble some day, Tara," he whispered.

"Right back at ya, ZuZu," He heard her grumble sleepily before turning her back to him. He flinched at the familiar nickname but ignored it and leaned back in his seat, before allowing his drowsy eyes to close as well.

* * *

When Katara opened her eyes again her temples were aching and her calves were sore but the pain had left her throat. She flipped over from her side to her back and sure enough she saw Zuko sitting in his chair next to her. He had made her so angry when he made her rest, but now she was glad he did; she didn't know how much longer she could have gone on like that.

She turned over to her other side so she could get a better look at him. She tried not to look at him too often because she would feel either rage or butterflies and both were bad news.

He looked young couldn't be older then twenty but no younger then her, his face was regal and reminded her of what a prince might look like if she'd ever met one. and his black, silky, hair hung around his face framing it perfectly. His eyelids peacefully hid the smoldering eyes underneath, and Katara was thankful for it. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul and made her feel completely vulnerable.

Her eyes moved to his crossed arms and she noticed the lean muscles in them. He wasn't overly muscled like some men she'd seen but it was just enough to impress. Her eyes flickered back up to his face and in that horrifying moment she saw golden eyes staring back into hers.

"How do you feel?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat at his voice, his voice was low and gravelly , but soft at the same time, like a whisper.

"Fine," she said keeping her eyes trained on his. She made sure her voice was completely void of emotion as she said it, she wouldn't show weakness.

"Ok, now that you've gotten past the prideful answer, how do you really feel?" His voice was teasing and it irritated her, earning him another glare.

"My head hurts," she answered flatly, and he nodded handing her a glass of water from the nightstand. She didn't take it from him, but moved her left hand methodically so that a small orb of the clear liquid transferred from the glass, into her mouth. It soothed her throat and head and she gave a small sigh of contentment.

She watched as Zuko leaned back his in chair flexing his muscles conveniently; instead of staring and risking making a fool of herself, she turned so she was laying on her back and rested her hand on her stomach while she admired her ceiling.

Her and Toph's rooms were far more glamorous then most in the city, her ceiling had millions of tiny blue jewels encrusted into the stone; and they were fashioned in a way that they looked like they were moving. It reminded Katara of waves crashing onto the shore. She still remembered when the council presented it to her,

_"And we had the craftsmen add these gems as a special gift to you for all the help you gave while aiding the Avatar."_

Katara nearly scoffed out loud.

_More like led him to his death_

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She heard the man next to her ask, and she turned to see him staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"As long as it's not stupid," she said a bit more harshly then she meant to, but he just smirked before his face turned serious again.

"I heard lots of stories of the Avatar and how he helped lots of people. But then one day the stories stopped, and the Fire Lord announced that he fell in battle," he spoke quietly.

"I don't see a question in there," she answered spitefully, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Well, Toph told me that you two traveled with him. So what happened to him?" Katara sighed and closed her eyes.

"Exactly what the Fire Lord said," she started her voice wavering, "He fell."

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! **

**Also I'm going to be writing a one-shot called "The Fall of the Phoenix" about Azula's depression following the series finale, so check it out!  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	17. A Hero

**Next chapter! Yay!**

**Also for my fellow writers: **

**Want your fanfic published?  
This month is national novel writing month, and if you write/have a fanfic of at least 50 thousand by the end of the month, you can have it published and have 5 free copies sent to you with your choice of cover. This month focus on simply finishing in time; you have until around June 2013 to finish editing. For more information or to sign up you can message me or go right to Nanowrimo. com**

**P. S. This is NOT for people rewriting the series in their own words. If you put up a re-write the company has the right to sue. However if you have simply used themes and characters (as long as you aren't planning on selling it) it is legal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes groggily to something nudging his side. He looked up to see Katara looming over him with her arms crossed and her face slightly amused.

"Rise and shine, _Sparky._" She said his new nickname with a tease and he groaned rolling onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked out his window to see that it wasn't even dawn. He sat up on his own bed and rubbed his eyes lazily, Toph had told him that he better sleep in his room last night because Katara was determined to get out of the house at her usual time. An hour before sunrise.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked groggily before yawning, "Toph said that you aren't aloud to do any of your normal duties until tomorrow," he looked up to see her smirking.

"We're going to go for a little walk around town so I can see how you interact with others," The way she said it reminded Zuko of of a teacher or a therapist and he raised an eyebrow posing the question of her tone, and she chuckled. "My brother's idea, he can't wait for the "_jerk bender_" to mess up so he can get some extra sword practice." Zuko narrowed his eyes at this but nodded and stood, walking over to the chair that had his shirt slung over it. He pulled it slowly; he could feel the girls eyes on his back and shoulders. He knew that she wondered about the many scars that marked it.

"Life in the Fire Nation isn't as easy as you think," he said quietly before turning around. Her mouth was opened as if she was going to answer but no words came out and her cheeks were tinted slightly pink. "Are we going to go then?" He asked trying to spare her of embarrassment, he'd witnessed how unnecessarily snippy she got when she was flustered. She nodded and turned leading the way out of the house. He followed her as they hopped off the porch, not bothering with the steps, and they began walking up hill. Zuko found this strange since the heart of the village was downhill, but said nothing.

After a few minutes of walking in silence a large wooden building came into view. The shades were drawn over the windows and the sliding doors were closed. He followed as Katara walked toward the building and they both paused at the bottom of the steps.

"What is this place?" He whispered.

"A test," the water bender replied with a content smile on her face. Zuko cleared his mind and prepared it for whatever might lie inside. Katara jogged up the steps and he followed behind her she placed her hand on the door and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Ready?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. Zuko took a deep breath and nodded facing the door and clenching his hands into fists. Katara slid the door open and Zuko visibly recoiled at the squeals and loud laughter that met his ears.

He looked around to see children running and playing in every direction. He looked at Katara, who was smiling broadly and taking in the scene in front of her. She then took a step into the room and crossed her arms plastering what Zuko knew was a fake scowl.

"Well, well what's going on here?" She said, a scolding tone in her voice. Zuko watched every eye instantly turn to them and he froze not knowing what to expect.

"Katara!" He could've sworn that they were trying to burst his ear drums because every single child screamed it at the same time. He watched all of them rushed at her and tackle her with hugs. She was laughing now, trying to hug every one back at once.

Her laugh was so happy and joyful, filled with life. It was the first time he'd seen her so... happy.

"Who's the strange red man?" The voice cut through all of the laughter and Zuko turned around to see a little girl with a pigtail that stuck up from the center of her head. He turned to look at Katara for guidance but she simply smiled gently and nodded toward the child. He turned back to the girl, took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee.

"My name is Zuko, what's yours?" He held out his hand and gave a small smile. The girl smiled shyly and took his hand.

"My name's Luna, It means 'the moon'." She gave him a proud smile showing that her two front teeth were missing. But what Zuko noticed the most were her bright blue eyes and dark skin tone.

"The moon, huh? Did you know that the moon is the source of water bending? I wouldn't be surprised if you grow up to be a great master." He smiled while he said it earning another toothy grin.

"That would be cool!" She squealed, "Then I could be just like Master Tara." Her eyes glowed with happiness as she looked behind him at the water bender.

"I bet you will be," He replied smiling before standing and turning to face the water bender again. She gave him a half smile before turning and looking around the room, which he did as well. There was only one older girl in the room and Zuko judged by her apron that she worked there.

"Jin? Where are the other women?" He heard Katara ask the girl, who fiddled with the hem of her apron nervously.

"In the kitchen, Miss, there was a problem with one of the children." She said stuttering slightly.

"Which child?" Katara replied firmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure. I've only just started working here yesterday."

"Well, what was the problem?"

They ordered me not to tell." The girl finished turning her gaze to fall on the floor. Katara put down the young boy she was holding on her hip and knelt down and whispered something to the children, who cheered and raced out of a door at the back of the room. Then she turned back to the girl she called Jin.

"Take them outside, they are much easier to deal with." The girl nodded gratefully before following the children.

Zuko followed Katara through a swinging door to what must have been the kitchen and he saw two women standing to the side of the room whispering to each other in panicked tones, and a young boy sitting in a chair facing the corner of the room.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked a bit sternly.

"Tara?" Zuko heard the child ask, still facing the wall, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zuko could hear the tears in the child's voice.

"Master Katara!" One of the women explained and they both turned and bowed slightly, "Nothing, we were just discussing how we are suppose to punish the boy." She said waving her hand over to the child whose shoulders were now shaking in silent cries.

"What could he possibly have done?" Katara's voice rose in anger.

"He-he, well he-"

"He fire bent, miss. He's a fire bender."

* * *

Katara felt her eyes widen in shock at what she'd just heard about her dear little friend.

_Kuzon is a fire bender? _

She shook herself out of her surprise and glared daggers at the two women, she opened her mouth to yell at them but the man next to her beat her to it.

"How dare you," His voice was level, but Katara could hear it shaking with rage, "You're going to punish him for fire bending? That's like punishing him for breathing, it's part of who he is. He can't choose what kind of a bender he is." He paused closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You will _not _do anything to harm him. Understood?" He finished by looking each one in the eye with his smoldering gaze. The two young women were shocked into silence, and simply stared at him with their mouths hanging open. "I _said, _do you understand?" He raised his voice and both of them nodded frantically.

Katara tore her astonished gaze away from him and walked over to the child, kneeling next to him.

"Kuzon?" She asked when she saw his face, it was as white as a sheet and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"The voice, is it real?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Katara turned her eyes back to Zuko who tilted his head to the side as if asking what he said. She turned her attention back to the shaking child and took his hands in hers.

"Kuzon, look at me," He slowly opened his eyes so that his fearful golden orbs were staring into her gentle blue ones, "Where do you know the voice from?" Katara knew she had to ask, even though she was scared of what the answer might be.

"He," the boy's eyes now darted anywhere but her face and she put a hand on his cheek and he looked back into her eyes, "He saved me from the fire."

Katara's heart stopped. She knew exactly what he meant. The people in his village were massacred, the carcasses would have been burned, not buried. She closed her eyes and pulled the boy into a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, gripping her shirt in his small fists. When she pulled away she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his face with a sad smile written on her's.

"You are the bravest eight year old I've ever met," He smiled at her with tears still in his eyes, "Everyone is playing outside, how about you go join them?" Her dear little friend nodded and wiped his tears away, Katara placed a quick kiss on his forehead before moving aside for the boy to pass.

She watched carefully as he saw Zuko, he froze when he saw him, Zuko's eyes widened, then the boy walked up to him and did a traditional Fire Nation bow. After a moment Zuko returned it and the boy scampered out of the room to join his friends. The man didn't look back at her, but stared at the ground in thought.

Katara stood and approached the two women who were still standing in awe.

"If anything like this happens again, you are to tell me before you even _consider_ punishment. Understood?" Both women nodded and bowed in respect, "Good, we'll get out of your way." Katara finished, walking past them, grabbing Zuko's arm, and marching out of the orphanage.

They walked slowly and silently, side by side. Katara noticed that Zuko looked at the ground instead of ahead of him.

"What is it?" She finally asked him, he glanced at her before turning away again.

"What'd he say?" He asked her quietly. Katara sighed and stopped walking, and he turned to face her.

"He said," she started before pausing and closing her eyes, "I suppose I should thank you," she said looking at him again to see a confused expression written clearly on his face, "He said, 'He saved me from the fire'." She watched him looked at the ground and close his eyes, his brow furrowing in thought.

"He told us that he escaped, and that he hid in the woods to wait for a refugee to find him. He didn't think of that on his own did he?" She turned her eyes away from him to look at the ground.

"No, he didn't," he said sighing, "He made it here unharmed?" He asked, she turned to see him looking at her.

"Yes, thank you," He gave her a small smile and he shrugged, "No really, Zuko, you're a hero."

* * *

**Whew. That was a long one! Hope you enjoyed! And I would like to announce that A Fighter's Heart has reached 40 followers! You guys are so good to me! But I've noticed that only about five of you review! D: Let me make something clear: The more reviews a chapter gets the sooner I'll put up the next one. I'm writing them ahead of time now so I can put them up any time! Review, Review, Review!  
**

**Also look up that website if you want your story published! Nanowrimo. com  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	18. You Can't

**Chapter 17! (As if you didn't know)**

**Enjoy! And again National Novel Writing Month! It's an amazing opportunity to receive five free copies of your fanfic fully published! Check it out! **

* * *

Zuko could hardly believe that he'd made it. Kuzon had made it there safe and sound because Zuko spared him; he'd given the boy the chance at life that he would have never had. But what really bothered Zuko was how he'd used his job to kill, to save. This put all sorts of thoughts in his mind that he knew could get him killed.

_If I could use my training to save lives, could I use it to help end the war? _

Zuko had to shake these thoughts out of his head before he got himself in trouble. He glanced sideways to the water bender who walked walked alongside him. He had to figure out what he was going to do with her as well. He knew that there was no way to bring down the city with her in the way; but he couldn't bring himself to accept that he might have to kill her. And even if he did, he wasn't sure he could.

They approached the heart of the city just as the sun rose, and people were now streaming into the streets to do their daily routine. He stopped as they were passing a fish shop and studied the inside of the building. He felt Katara move to stand next to him.

"What are you looking at?" He could here the teasing in her voice even though no smirk or smile appeared on her face.

"It's a fish shop," he stated simply.

"And?" She clearly didn't see his point.

"How did you get fish here if no one leaves?" He saw her stiffen out of the corner of his eye. Instead of answering she took his hand and began leading him away from the shop.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Zuko looked down at their intertwined fingers, he didn't react but was even more surprised when she didn't let go.

_No Zuko! You can't think like this. You can't._

They weaved their way through the streets and as more and more people came out, the more Zuko thought that he should at least dress differently. He wasn't treated with the same disgust that he was the last time he was there, but last time he was a prisoner. Now he obviously had the favor of one of the two greatest benders in the city. It earned him slightly more respect.

They reached a small stone building and Katara led him up the step still holding him by the hand. She rapped her knuckles on the door and after a few moments, a young women with short auburn hair came to the door.

"Hey, Kat! I'm so glad you popped by I was hoping you'd co-" The girl completely froze when she saw their hands. He saw Katara follow her gaze, and when she realized what she was staring at she ripped her hand away. Zuko saw the unmistakable color of crimson on her cheeks. He didn't react but inside was laughing hysterically.

_She must have forgotten she was still holding my hand_

"I-I didn't-I," she stuttered, failing to form an explanation, "Suki! This is Zuko, my newest student." Zuko turned back to the girl and saw her looking him up and down critically before cracking a small smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sokka hasn't stopped," she paused with a contemplating look on her face, "_talking _about you."

"I don't doubt it," Zuko replied giving her a lopsided grin of his own.

"Actually, he's in the kitchen pouring some watermelon juice. Come on in and I'll have him pour two more." The girl stood aside ushering them inside the cozy apartment. She led them into the kitchen and Zuko spotted the Water Tribe warrior standing with his back to them.

"Who was it Suki?" He asked obviously too busy to turn around to see for himself.

"Pour two more glasses, it's your sister and her new boyfriend."

* * *

Katara watched her brother spin around instantly upon hearing this while she just stood there still trying to process what had just been said. She barely noticed Sokka marching around the counter and punching the fire bender in the jaw, sending him to the floor. When she snapped out pf her trance she saw Zuko sitting up and holding his hands up in a sort of surrender while her brother yelled threats at him.

"No," she said it loud enough that everyone heard her and turned to see her glaring at them.

"'No' what?" Sokka asked still seething at the fire bender.

"_No_, he is _not _my boyfriend; or anything close to it. He is my _student_, nothing more," she said it with clarity and confidence, although inside she wasn't sure she meant it. When she grabbed his hand to lead him away from the fish shop it had felt... right, somehow. The way that their fingers tangled together felt so natural to her.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

She screamed at herself mentally and pushed the thoughts out of her head. He was still under suspicion. He was still the enemy.

Sokka moved away from the man on the floor to stand directly in front of her and stared deep into her eyes, as if they would expose her true feelings. Katara returned his serious stare a moment before she did something she hadn't done in years. She made a silly face at him.

Katara felt like a fool, sticking out her tongue and tuning her eyes to the ceiling but she wagged her tongue back and forth making weird noises anyway. This earned her a laugh from her brother before her pulled her into a head lock and ruffled her hair.

"Agh, Sokka stop!" She pulled out of the lock and punched his bicep a few times playfully before they both broke down laughing. It'd been a long time since they'd had fun with each other, she hadn't realized how much she missed his smile.

Sokka stepped over to Zuko and held out his hand, after helping him up he didn't let go right away and Katara watched his expression turn deathly serious.

"I still don't trust you, fire bender," she saw him huff indignantly, releasing the man from his grasp, "but I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's ok, you had a good reason," Zuko smiled rubbing his jaw.

"Sokka, finish pouring the juice. Katara, you and Zuko go out back; there's a water pump so you can make some ice for the juice and for his jaw." Katara nodded, taking the small container Suki offered her, and moved through the house to the back door. Even though she heard no sign of it, she knew that Zuko was there. They walked out to the pump and, without her needing to ask him, he pumped a few times to move the water up the pipe and out of the nozzle.

She set the container on the ground and began bending the water into small orbs, shaping them into ovals. After they were piled in the container Katara nodded for him to pump again; she bent the water that came out around her hand and half froze it so that it was cold like ice, but soothingly smooth like water. Katara walked up to him and placed the hand on his jaw where it was red.

She avoided looking into the eyes that she knew were staring into hers and instead focused on using her healing abilities to heal the swollen skin.

_Two more minutes should do the trick_

"I'm sorry about that," she said quietly as she watched the swelling begin to go down.

"That's ok, I honestly thought he would break out his machete. I'd say I got it pretty good," he replied smirking. She smiled as she continued in her work.

_One more minute. _

I don't blame any of you for hating me, though. I understand that I'll probably be getting worse then this the next few weeks," Katara hated how calm he sounded. If he was angry or frustrated he didn't show it.

"I don't hate you," the words slipped from her mouth before she realized what she'd be saying. She inhaled sharply before releasing the breath slowly; no real damage had been done.

_Thirty seconds._

"Really?" Katara made the mistake of looking up into those amber eyes, she felt like if she fell into them they would swallow her whole. They stood there gazing into each others eyes.

"Ya, really,"

_Ten._

She felt her rate beat pick up.

_Nine._

She saw his eyes flicker with something she'd never seen before.

_Eight. _

She let her eyes roam over his face.

_Seven._

She felt her hand involuntarily rest fully on his skin.

Six.

She felt him lean into her touch.

_Five._

She sighed and stepped closer.

_Four._

She watched him move his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face.

_Three._

She heard him whisper her name as he slowly leaned in.

_Two._

She closed her eyes as she felt their noses brush together.

_One._

"Katara! Haven't you finished with the ice yet?!" Katara's eyes snapped open and she stumbled backwards away from the equally shocked fire bender.

"I'm sorry," he said with wide eyes. Katara turned her back to him as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

_You can't Tara, you just can't._

"Me too."

* * *

**There you go! I don't know about you guys but as I re-read that last part I felt very conflicted. Cause I was like "Yes! They are growing closer! :-D" But then at the same time I was like "No! I hate this stupid war! I destroys everything! :'(" So ya maybe I'm just super emotional but what evs :p **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up! I really enjoy hearing what in particular you enjoy about the story:)  
**

**Quote of the day: "Love. It's not about dates, anniversaries, expensive materials, and an elegant boyfriend or girlfriend. Neither is it about holding hands, tight hugging, torid kisses, body touching, or sexual desires. It's about how you value and respect someone without expecting from them in return. It's about being unselfishly devoted and committed." I just love that .:3 (That's a heart if you didn't see it at first)  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	19. So Close, Yet So Far

_Why, why, why?!_

Zuko screamed at himself mentally as he stared with a blank face into his glass. He couldn't believe he'd actually tried to kiss her. It was completely against everything he'd ever been taught. And not only was it against the code of no emotion, it was against his mission. By trying to kiss her, he nearly broke his vow to the Fire Lord, ans to his nation.

Zuko glanced across the counter to where the water bender stood with his back to him. Her slim form shook slightly when she chuckled at the couple who was arguing about how they met.

"I specifically remember that the first time we were face to face, you were tied to a pole and I was getting ready to throw you to the Uniagi," The red-haired girl smirked triumphantly when she said it before taking a long drink of her juice.

"I don't know who that was but it wasn't me! There's no way a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka somewhat glowered.

"'A bunch of girls, huh? The Uniagis gonna eat well tonight'," The way she shifted her tone of voice made it clear that she was repeating something she'd told him before. He turned his eyes to Sokka whose mouth was opening and closing, unable to form an answer he grabbed his boomerang and stalked out of the room.

"I have war meeting to go to!" He yelled before slamming the front door. Zuko jumped when both other girls burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Suki. _I_ remember you taking us down," the water bender said still laughing. The other girl nodded chuckling, before she walked over and took one of the water benders hands.

"I'm glad you came, Kat; but I need to go to. Don't wait until you almost die to visit again, ok?" Katara nodded and the two girls embraced in a tight hug.

"Will do, Suki." He heard her mumble into her shoulder. The older girl let go and reached her hand out to Zuko, and he grasped it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Zuko," He saw the sincerity in the women's eyes and he gave her a genuine smile.

"You as well, Miss."

* * *

They were walking back towards the apartment in silence. Neither had spoken a word since they'd left Suki's home.

Katara stared at the dirt path ahead of her, she'd decided to take a back path instead of the main road. She had had a hard enough time pretending to be happy around her brother and his girlfriend, she couldn't deal with more people right now too. She let her mind drift back to that morning.

_Kuzon is a fire bender._

She didn't know what she would, what she _could _do. Without a teacher, he would never reach his full potential as a person. He needed to master his element, but the only other fire bender was a prisoner under suspicion. She couldn't allow him that much freedom.

_Letting him almost kiss you was a lot of freedom.  
_

Katara chided herself mentally. She didn't understand how he'd gotten to her so easily; he was going to kiss her, and she was going to let him.

_Why? Why would I do that?_

She couldn't help but think what Toph had said days prior.

"_Do you think it could be him?"_

Katara shook her head in attempt to rid her head of these thoughts. There was no way it could be him.

_But what if it is?_

Katara gasped as her foot caught a tree root and she fell forward; but before she could put her hands out to catch herself, strong arms wrapped around her. They lifted her back to her feet before reaching down to free her foot. When Zuko stood back up he looked her straight in the eye, his expression blank. She forced her heart to calm down and her face to turn as blank as his.

"Thank you," She said icily before turning away and continuing her walk down the path. She was about five feet ahead of him before she heard his footfalls continue, and he jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

"I want to teach the boy," Katara completely froze mid-step and he turned to face her.

"What?" She said it genuinely, not because she didn't hear what he said, but because she didn't believe she'd heard it correctly. Like he'd read her mind.

"I want to teach the boy to fire bend," the way he said it made Katara bristle. Like he was declaring it instead of asking permission as he should have been. He should have been asking her if it was even possible.

"What makes you think you'll be aloud to?" She asked crossing her arms defiantly. He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't something that I just _want _to do. Fire is his element, in order to become the best he can be he needs gain complete balance within himself," he paused and took another step toward her, "He _needs _to master his element to be everything he can be. I know that fire bending isn't really accepted around here, but he can't choose where he was born or what happened to him!" Katara felt her heart beating against her chest, she knew that he wasn't just talking about Kuzon.

Katara breathed in sharply and stepped toward him so that she was looking up into his golden gaze.

"But he _can_ choose what he fights for," finishing with that she stepped passed him and continued walking to the nearing building.

She didn't know exactly why she'd said that. Did she really still believe that he was the enemy? Or was she offering for him to help them? Katara thought about it for a moment; she wasn't sure. But she wasn't sure of anything when it came to him.

* * *

Zuko closed his eyes out of frustration with himself before turning to follow her.

_She still doesn't trust_ me.

If he was going to finish his mission he needed more space to work, but with the tight leash she had him on, he'd never be able to do it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to complete his mission. How many innocents would die if he did? He had to decide soon, within two nights. Follow through and slaughter hundreds, or betray his oath and become a traitor to his homeland.

If Zuko followed his orders Kuzon, Suki, Sokka, and Katara.. they would all die. They would fight, but they would lose and be cut down where they stood. And not just the men, but women and children would be killed or sold as slaves. And he knew Katara would stand on the front line and fight to protect them. She would fight until her last breath. But Zuko knew that even she couldn't hold back the Fire Lord's armies. She would die because of him. He'd be sacrificing hundreds of lives.

If Zuko abandoned his mission, they would live. Maybe only until another was sent to replace him, but he'd still be giving them a fighting chance. But he would be an outcast. He would never again return home as a war hero, someone who all feared and admired. He would become a disgrace to the Fire Nation and to his father. He would be disowned, giving his future crown to his power hungry younger sister. Zuko knew that his nation would fall even deeper into despair under Azula's rule. He'd be sacrificing all those who dwelt in his home land to Azula's wrath.

Either way, lives would be lost. And there was nothing he could do about it.

_Unless I end the war._

Zuko shook these thoughts out of his head. And focused on the back off the young women in front of him. She walked proud and strong, unafraid and ready for anything. She was courageous and strong; and under the tough skin he knew she was kind. He didn't know what had happened to make her harden her heart against the world. And he didn't know if he'd have the chance to find out.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it took so long!  
**

**Review!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**

**Updated 12/30/12  
**


	20. Broken

_They look, but they do not see._

_They touch, but they do not feel._

_They hear, but they do not listen._

_They are hardened against all feeling, because they do not wish to feel.  
_

_Inside they cry with the endless tears of their sorrows and their pains._

_Anguish fills every empty space in their heart, every crevice in their soul._

_The remedy for their never ending pain is found only in the other._

_Two lovers, a war divides their people._

_And mountains keep them from loving each other.  
_

Katara shifted on her porch as she heard the words. She squinted her eyes to see the couple walking on the path behind her house. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them; the young man was about seventeen, and he and his girlfriend would walk the trails at night and he would read her poetry.

This poem was sad, but beautiful at the same time. The meaning seeped into Katara's body and sent chills up her spine. It may have well been written for her. It reminded her so much of herself. Sometimes she was so detached from the world around her that she thought she might as well be a spirit. She was so cold towards most people, she was pure soldier most of the time. Lately though, that had been changing. Katara found herself smiling and laughing more in the past few days then she had in years. And, as much as she would refuse to admit it, she knew why.

She hated how Zuko seemed as at ease around her as she felt around him. All others respected her as the best there was. But this man, he pushed her harder and stretched her limits. Jet never did that; he flattered her, always saying that she was amazing no matter what she was doing. That's what made Zuko seem so much more real, he didn't seem to be trying very hard to gain her trust. From the beginning Jet had acted like he fit right in, expecting everyones trust without working to earn it.

It hadn't taken Katara long to figure out that he was an Igniis Furiis after he attacked her. The city had been attacked by twenty of the elite assassins two months later. Many lives had been lost; almost every guard who had been on watch that night had been found with a slit throat.

Katara closed her eyes and winced in pain at the memory of that night. It was her first real test of strength since she'd entered the city, and her leadership had caused the loss of so many lives.

_Katara sat up straight in her bed when she heard the scream. It was cut short and she jumped up, slipped on her belt that held her dagger and ran out of her apartment. She'd just jumped down from the porch when Toph jumped through her wall, causing a gaping hole. _

_"Do you know what it is?!" Katara shouted as they both sprinted down the hill.  
_

_"There are twenty people that I've never felt before! They're attacking the others!" Katara glared and ran even faster. When they reached the city she saw men dressed in black attacking the screaming citizens. The men were trying to fighting back, but they were caught off guard and were being cut down where they stood.  
_

_Katara jumped back away from a knife that suddenly appeared, slashing the air that would have been her stomach. She immediately retaliated, drawing water out of her pouch and threw it at the figure in sharp icicle form. The figure rolled to dodge the attack but before they could stand up completely Katara leaped at them. In less then a second the figure in black was on their knees holding Katara's dagger just in front of their heart. Katara brought her other hand down to push it harder. She watched as the person in black's single arm quivered against her strength.  
_

_Why don't you put up your other arm?  
_

_She didn't have long to ponder it though. From within the figures cloak they drew a dagger and tried to throw it at her. Katara saw the glint of metal and desperately dove to the side; but too late. The blade had grazed her side. She yelped in pain, she was still recovering from her "accident". Spots formed in her vision and she tried to shake them out.  
_

_"Mommy!" A child screamed it from somewhere near her and she forced her vision to clear, seething she turned to the black figure who was slowly approaching, taking in their victory.  
_

_No.  
_

_Katara pushed her hand in front of her violently, and felt her power snaking through the veins of her victim. And then she knocked them out, temporarily sutting of the oxygen from the brain and then throwing the unconscious body to the side. She turned to seek out the child she heard and found them hiding behind their mother, who stood shielding the child with her body. Katara knew she wouldn't make it to them in time but instead did the same to the threatening figure that loomed over them as she did to her previous attacker. The mother scooped up her child and ran into nearby bushes as she hushed their crying.  
_

_She continued this for several minutes, running to the nearest civilian that needed aid and swiftly rendering them unconscious or ending the life of their attacker. But she felt her strength waning. She hadn't used blood bending in over a year; but she was too weak to fight. She turned to see Toph fighting several of the masked creatures._

_"Toph! Lock down the prisoners!" In response her friend caged each of them and ran to her. _

_"There's two left," Toph said panting lightly, "But they've been hiding this whole time, I don't think they're here to fight." Katara brushed off her comment.  
_

_"Of course they are, you take the prisoners to the dungeon, I'll handle them." Toph scrunched up her eyebrows._

_"Kat, I don't think you should do this alone. You're already tired And there is something different about these two," Toph said it low so that only she could hear it, as if the bodies laying around them would tell. _

_"Toph, we have injured. You need to get the prisoners to the dungeon so the healers came come on scene." Toph glared at her but pointed to an older building a little ways down the street. _

_"Top floor," and with that she turned on her heel and walked back towards the spherical cages. Katara turned to look back at the building. _

_Top floor._

_The top floor was a steeple. A perfect hiding place, lots of shadows and the window on the front of the building was a perfect way to monitor anything going on in the streets below. Katara jogged, with a limp in her step, towards the old building before creeping up the steps and opening the door. It creaked loudly and the sad sound echoed through the open room. Katara walked slowly to the back of the room to where the doors of the stairs were, taking out her dagger and freezing an ice one to her other hand. She didn't have enough strength to blood bend any more or she'd hurt herself.  
_

_She slipped soundlessly through the door and creeped up the stairs, as swift and soundless as a ghost. When she reached the steeple she took a deep breath before kicking open the door, it made a resounding thud when it connected with the wall. She stared into the room with a glare on her face.  
_

_The room was dusty from lack of use, and old pieces of furniture were covered in sheets of fabric. Paint that had peeled from the ceiling now layed in sheaves on the floor. A cold draft whispered through an open window as Katara took one step in, turning fully around to made sure no one hid on the wall. When she reaches the middle of the room she closed her eyes and stood in silence, breathing in the musky fragrance of the abandoned room.  
_

_She opened her eyes and turned around to see a tall girl with black bangs and red robes standing before her.  
_

_"You," It was so quiet, but so loud in the silence that followed; the girls blank expression never changed, "What are you doing here?" Katara demanded. Instead of answering the girl slightly tilted her gaze upward. Katara heard something drop behind her and instinctively rolled forward, and landed on her knee holding one weapon at each of the girls that now stood before her. The girl that dropped from the ceiling made no move to attack but stood there with a solemn expression. It looked far different on her then the normal silly grin she wore; but she still had her brown hair in a braid and her pink get up on.  
_

_"What are you doing here?!" Katara demanded again, their silence making her anxious.  
_

_Then, out of the shadows, walked her greatest fear.  
_

_"Why, hello little girl." The scratched voice sent shivers up her spine and she made no attempt to hide the fear on her face.  
_

_"Yon Ra," her voice shook as she said it; the man smiled cruelly at her.  
_

_"Oh, so you remember me do you? That's good! That means you remember that bitingly cold night in the South Pole when I-"  
_

_"-No!" Katara screamed standing to her feet and dropping her daggers; she glared death at him, the man who killed her mother. Instead of looking intimidated he smirked at her triumphantly.  
_

_"Are you tired, little girl?" His question surprised her and she opened her mouth to answer but her mind went completely blank, "I'll bet you are, why are you even defending these people? What have they ever done for you? You stand ready to fight for them, but how many times did they turn you away before you came here? When you needed help they turned you away, and because of that you lost your precious Avat-"  
_

_She cut him off by reaching out her hand, she cut off his oxygen so that he was choking for air, looking desperately at the girls on either side of her. Bu they couldn't help him, and they knew it. He looked into her eyes and Katara saw him for what he was, sad and empty. dropped his gasping form to the floor and raised her hand threateningly. But she didn't harm him, she didn't get the chance. He clutched over his heart and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell onto the floor and Katara watched his breathing stop.  
_

_Tears were flowing continuously from her eyes now. Tears of rage and pain and loss. She bended them away and glared at the girls on either side of her. This time she didn't speak, just watched them watch her.  
_

_"We were never here." The taller one said with her dull voice. Katara looked at her and into her eyes, they made a silent agreement and Katara nodded slowly. The girl turned around and walked out the door of the room. The smaller girl went to join her but paused just in front of Katara and looked at her. The girl reached her hand towards and and Katara flinched, but she simply rested her hand on her shoulder. Her brown eyes held sympathy and Katara gave a small nod in thanks. And then they were gone.  
_

Only after did Katara discover that every single guard had been slain; first been chi blocked and then their throat was cut. And it was completely her fault. And she'd suffered other losses as well, she was unconscious for a day, not sick just completely unconscious.

Tears were falling steadily from her eyes but she made no move to clear them away. Instead she let the silent sobs wrack her body. She put one hand up to cover her mouth and the other grabbed her elbow. She just stood there, sobbing because of what she'd lost, and everything she could lose. She wasn't unbreakable, she wasn't bulletproof, she wasn't perfect. She was broken.

* * *

**Edited 12/30/12  
**


	21. No

Zuko lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd been like that for hours. Sleep wouldn't grace him with her presence and neither would peace of mind. It seemed like something was just.. off. He sigh in frustration that he couldn't place the feeling.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor for a moment before standing and walking toward his door, grabbing his shirt on the way. He started walking toward the kitchen put froze in front of Katara's door; something wasn't right. He peeked in to see that the bed was still fully made and that the water bender was no where in sight.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that the door to the back porch was cracked open. Zuko crept toward it, half expecting and intruder. When he peeked through the crack, he saw something he was not expecting. A sobbing water bender crumpled to her knees.

"Katara?" He said it before he could stop himself, but he couldn't back down so he opened the door so she could see him. When she looked up from where her face had been buried in her hands, her face was contorted in pain and sorrow.

"Zuko?" Even her voice was etched in pain as she said his name.

"Tara," He couldn't help himself as he went and knelt down next to her, he pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his back and sobbed into his shirt.

He winced at her pain, this was different then when she was sick. Now she was fully aware, now she was _choosing _to let him hold her while she cried. But he wasn't sure how to help her, when he comforted her before he was simply soothing her as his mother did when he was a child and had nightmares. But now he didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Simply rubbed her back gently with one hand and stroked her chocolate hair with his other.

Suddenly she pushed him away and glared at him accusingly as she scooted backwards.

"Leave me alone," she said icily, but Zuko could see the tears that still flowed down her cheeks and hear the pain in her voice.

"Why?" He said it firmly, narrowing his eyes and she narrowed hers in return.

"You'll betray me," Zuko was stunned. Not five minutes ago he had been feeling conflicted about his choice; and now she, without even knowing it, was throwing it in his face.

"No," He choked it out trying to fight the sudden mixture of emotions that threatened to well up inside of him.

"No?" She scoffed it in anger but he wasn't seeing the mask of rage she usually wore, he saw the raw pain that lay just underneath, "So what, you are going to finish training and go fight on the front lines?" She stood to her feet as she spoke, and when she spoke of the battle field she pointed beyond the trees, "No, you're probably just waiting for your opening. And then you'll finish it." She glared at him, daring him to tell her otherwise. Zuko couldn't answer, for the first time in years, he didn't know what he could say.

Right there, on that porch with the crying water bender standing over him, he made a decision. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He was going to let the feelings that his trainers tried to beat and burn and scrape out of him come out from their tiny place in his heart. He was going to let himself feel _something._

"No." The anger left her face and she looked at him stunned.

"No?"

"No." She looked at him critically, as if trying to decipher the simple answer.

"No." She said it slowly and he saw the wheels turning in her head, "Ok," she finally said, before nodding to him and passing him to go inside.

"Katara?" He said just before she crossed through the door, she didn't turn but she paused, "I don't know who Jet was, but I'm not him." He watched as her head tilted toward the floor.

"That's the problem, Zuko." And with that she slid the door closed behind her and he was alone on the porch. He moved to the railing and leaned his elbows on it. Then he heard a voice whispering through the trees, he strained his eyes to see two people walking back toward the city. One of them was singing a beautiful tune that he'd never heard before.

_Can you hear me, _

_Can you hear them,  
_

_Can you hear the lonely voices,  
_

_They whisper through the shadows of coming night,  
_

_Searching for what they wish to feel inside,  
_

_Can you hear them,  
_

_Those who wish for love._

* * *

**Yes short and kind of awkward chappie, I apologize I'm just not really into it right now :/**_  
_

**Don't look for the song or poem on youtube or what ever cause you won't find them they are both pieces of original pieces I'm working on so ya :p  
**

**Review!  
**

**(And yes Katara was made to look completely evil in the last chapter for a reason, you'll just have to wait and see)  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	22. A Celebration

**An: When it gets to the song part look up "May it be" by Enya and listen to it. It'll make it sound soooo much cooler.**

**Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to the sun shining on her face. She sat up straight in bed and jumped up when she saw that it was already high above the trees. She pulled her tunic over her head and ran to her door; when she opened it, delicious smells hit her like a wall. She slowly wandered to the source of the smell and found herself in the kitchen with Toph sitting at the counter and Zuko at the stove.

"She lives!" Toph shouted raising her hands dramatically. Zuko simply turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"What is that?" She asked gesturing to the stove.

"You slept in, so Zuko thought he'd use the free time to cook us some yummy grub," Toph said it with a huge grin on her face, she was obviously excited to taste some of the "yummy grub".

"Wow, thanks," she said as she took a place on the stool next to Toph. Zuko just nodded in response as he stirred whatever was frying. Katara yawned and leaned her elbows on the counter as Toph prattled on about what was being made, sleeping in and having breakfast made for her made her feel extremely lazy.

"I'm gonna be late for guard duty," She said in sudden realization and started to get up, but Toph pulled her back to her seat by her arm.

"Your dad switched you out so that Song could sing you her songs for-," Toph stopped mid-sentence chuckling, "Song sing her songs, that's funny. -For your birthday." Katara scrunched her eyebrows together not understanding.

"It's your birthday?" She turned to look at Zuko but didn't know how to answer, she didn't think it was, but what Toph had just said didn't make her so sure.

"Sure is! My little girl is turning nineteen!" Toph pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Well then I'm glad I'm making breakfast today," Zuko said to her with a lopsided grin, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Katara said, still unsure, "Where is Song going to sing, Toph?"

"In the town square, it's a whole big concert with instruments and everything!" Toph wore a huge grin while she said it.

"You seem pretty excited," Katara chuckled.

"I am! This is way better then that art show I had to go to," she groaned when she mentioned it, "At least now it's _all_ listening." Katara nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever heard her sing before?" Katara herself hadn't and was curious about her voice.

"Nope," Toph said shrugging.

"I have," Zuko surprised her by answering.

"When?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"When the doctor came to check on you, she came too to help and sang a lullaby while the healer checked you. She's good." He said simply while getting out plates from the cupboard.

"Oh," Katara replied. She sat back as Zuko placed her plate in front of her with a steaming omelet and bacon sitting on it. He did the same for Toph, who breathed in the scent of the food and sighed deeply.

"Kat, you should sleep in every morning. I could defiantly get used to this." Katara chuckled as her friend began shoveling the food into her mouth, with absolutely no concept for manners. Katara on the other hand took her silverware and gracefully cut off a piece and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the burst of flavor that came alive in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and swallowed, opening her eyes to see Zuko looking at her expectantly.

"This is, by far, the best thing I've ever tasted," Zuko's smiled glowed as he got his food and took a seat on the other side of the counter. They ate mostly in silence other then the compliments that Zuko occasionally received for the great meal. When they'd finished he took the liberty of cleaning the dishes while she and Toph got ready for the concert. It was the very few events like these that you were suppose to dress up for. And boy did they dress up.

* * *

Zuko and Katara and Toph sat in the front row. Zuko recalled his gaping expression when the two benders had come out of the bedroom fully ready for the concert and mentally face-palmed, yet again. Toph had come out first clad in a floor length, green, evening gown with her normally messy hair brushed up out of her face; and wearing traditional makeup. Zuko had to admit that she'd looked very nice, but it completely paled in comparison to Katara. Her dress strapless and as blue as crystals, tiny blue beads made swirling patterns and the light reflected off them wen she moved, giving the impression that she was water; and it moved around her perfectly, the soft fabric flowing with her every movement. Her makeup was white and blue around her eyes but traditional otherwise and her brown hair cascaded around her in it's usual way. Zuko had nearly fallen over off of the chair he'd been sitting in.

_I must have looked ridiculous. _

Now the water bender and Toph were laughing with Sokka and Suki, while the orchestra finished tuning their instruments. There were only a few rows of chairs and behind them, tables had been set up around the monument of the Avatar with pastries and other baked goods on them. Many people milled around, laughing and talking and Zuko noticed that out of every villager how came to wish Katara a happy birthday, only a few glanced at him with disgust. Perhaps the people were adjusting to his presence. People settled down as the lights around the square dimmed, and Zuko looked to the front of the town hall to see the chorus filling the large steps and the orchestra behind them sat at the ready. Song took the stage last, dressed in a beautiful white dress, with sequins covering it entirely and the light that beamed on her reflected off the dress, sparkling every move she made. Her normally braided brown hair was brushed out and resting, straightened on her back, with only her bangs still the same. Zuko heard the "oohs" of the women and he also heard a few whistles from deeper within the crowd. He saw her blush crimson before she raised her hand to hush the murmuring, the she turned to face Katara.

"Me and my mother wrote this song a few years ago, we found it a few weeks ago when going through some of our old boxes and she said that it was perfect for you. I hope you like it." Then she turned around, cued the band, and began her song.

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

* * *

Tears were in Katara's eyes as her friend finished the song. She had no idea that the timid, young, secretary had such an amazing voice. And it may as well have been written for her because, under all of it's beauty, it lay out her struggles in front of her and gave her encouragement. Song gave a small bow and said that she, the chorus, and the orchestra would be performing another song in just a few minutes. She felt a hand squeeze hers and turned to see Toph smiling contentedly.

"We have _got _to get that girl a better job," Katara chuckled at this while nodding.

"I completely agree," then she turned slightly to see Zuko on her other side smiling as well.

"That was amazing," Katara smiled back at him,

"Ya it definitely was."

* * *

**Yaaayyyy! Happy Birthday Katara! (It's not really official or anything, I just wanted it to be her birthday) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Her party will be continued in the next chapter so be sure to join us for more music, Toph and Suki's schemes, some dancing, and lots of Zutara fluffiness! :D  
**

**Also: You guys are killing me! I got seven reviews for chapter 17 but since then I've gotten three TOPS for each chapter. I spend hours a week writing this stuff for you, is it really too much to ask that you take a minute or two to say if there is anything in particular you like? I would like to thank my two devoted reviewers, sokkantylee and raidersfan777 for their constant reviewing, you guys rock! So again, please review. I'm not going to stop writing but seriously when I don't get reviews I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. Review!  
**

**You guys are awesome!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	23. The Spark

**When the song comes up look up "So Close" by Jon McLaughin... Seriously. Do it. Actually look it up right now so you can just hit play when you get to it. Makes it sooo much more epic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "So Close"**

**Anyway, to the story!"**

* * *

It wasn't just a concert. After a few more music pieces by Song and the chorus all of the chairs were moved out of the way and people began dancing to whatever they played. Katara stood to the side clapping along to the lively tune and watching the people spin around and around, she laughed when she spotted her brother and his girlfriend as they kept bumping into other couples. Katara decided to put aside her troubles for now and genuinely have a good time and the result was the thrilling happiness she'd yearned for for so long now.

Toph leaned on the table next to them and laughed loudly,

"_So_ much better then the art show!" She yelled over all the noise.

"Agreed!" Katara hollered back, then she turned to her other side to see several girls trying to get Zuko to dance with them. She nearly laughed out loud at the mortified expression on his face as he tried to decline; but at the same time she felt a possessiveness rise up in her chest. He might still be a prisoner, but he was _her_ prisoner. "Be back in a bit," she told Toph before marching over and looping her arm through his.

"Wha-?"

"-Sorry, girls, but I don't believe _I_ have gotten a dance yet," The other sighed women sighed dejectedly before wandering off to find a new partner, and Katara began dragging the fire bender towards a more empty part of the dance floor.

"No! Katara you don't understand, I can't dance," Zuko rushed a bit too quickly.

"Nonsense, anyone _can_ dance, you just have to choose to," she said smugly. Zuko pulled her to a stop and to her surprise bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know how," when he pulled away from her he looked slightly embarrassed but she just laughed and kept pulling him along.

"What better place to learn then a party!"

* * *

Zuko got the hang of it fairly quickly. Although he wasn't as good as the others, he and the water bender were spinning and dancing around the large circle in no time. Zuko spun her around yet again, and was amazed at how gracefully and quickly she spun in her dress. The music slowed to a stop and everyone clapped and cheered for the orchestra.

A man Zuko hadn't met yet took the stage in a suit ushered everyone to calm down.

"We're gonna slow things down a bit for this last song, so lads grab your ladies and pick a spot on the floor. Happy Birthday, Katara." Zuko started to walk back to the sides but Katara looped her arm back through his and he noticed her looking around nervously as they walked. He stopped and waited for her to look at him and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Strangers always asks me to dance in this kind of song, and it's rude to say no. It's just really awkward." She whispered still looking around; Zuko smiled at her and moved away to mock bow. Katara looked at him startled but he continued anyway.

"Well then, if you would be kind enough to teach me, may I have this dance?" Zuko saw the smile spread over her face and pink tint her cheeks.

"I would be honored," she said with a curtsy. He took her hand and led her to a clear spot on the floor, but he looked at her completely lost at what to do next. She smiled and took his right hand, placing it waist, and took his left hand in her right one; then she put her left hand gently on his shoulder.

"Now what?" he whispered into her ear as the music started.

"Watch my feet and do the opposite, it's just like a box" she whispered back. He looked down to see her step back with one foot and he stepped forward with the opposite foot, then she dragged her foot to the other corner of their "box". She moved through the movements slowly until he grasped the simple technique and when he did he began leading them around the floor as he saw the others doing. Zuko still felt unsure about what he was doing, but they moved so gracefully together, her hand ffit in his like it was made to be there. And then the lyrics started, and every word seeped into his mind.

"You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on, for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this ones not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this ones not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"

* * *

Katara had leaned her head on his chest as the words played through her mind; and then, on the last two lines, she heard Zuko's voice whispering the words. She felt her resolve almost completely fall, she pulled back and looked into his eyes, she didn't see the same wetness she felt in hers; but she did see the emotion. The pain, shimmering with the slight hope she also felt.

The band continued to play softly as they swayed from side to side. She took her hand off his shoulder and rested it on the side of his face, he leaned into her touch and his ember gaze bore through her. Every voice of reason screamed at her to stop but, for the first time in a long time, she shut them out. She stood on her toes, closed her eyes and, before she could stop herself, placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. And that was the spark.

* * *

**... ^-^ Yaaayyyyy! Been planning this chapter for so so long now! I really hope that it didn't disappoint! Also, I would have had it up sooner but I was working on the next chapter for "I Will Find You" (Which is now up so check it out!) And I know I left out the "Schemes of Suki and Toph" but when I got to it, it just didn't click, so ya :/**

**If you feel so inclined please leave a review with your thoughts.  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**

**Edited 12/30/12  
**


	24. The arrow

**Soooo I am feeling very nice and decided that, in addition to the chapter content I was planning for this chapter, I am going to fill in a blank spot, and that blank spot is: **

**Why did Zuko have to decided by that certain time? (btw that certain time is right now, same night as Katara's party)  
**

**P.S. Cookies to the first person to see the Disney Princess movie reference! **

**Enjoy! ;D  
**

* * *

The festivities had died down quiet a bit. Families and elder citizens had turned in for the night, and now it was mostly just the young adults that remained in the square; but it was still a crowd. Zuko's mind had been buzzing since she'd kissed him. He recalled the pink stain on her tanned cheeks and the stutter of apologies that followed with a smile as he pushed his way through the people. He'd been sent to get drinks for their small group and he was now trying to get back to them, while ignoring the obvious flirting of girls he passed. There was only one girl on his mind right now.

"Come _on, _Z. You've got to make a choice," Zuko froze in his mid-step and turned to locate the voice. He saw that the conversation was being had by two girls, one was standing there with a pondering look on her face and the other was holding up two different pastries. The one who Zuko assumed was "Z" spotted him staring at them and smiled shyly; Zuko turned and continued searching through the crowd for his freinds, a bit more urgently then before.

_How could I have forgotten? How?! _

Zuko couldn't believe that he'd forgotten that tonight was the night he'd have to make clear his choice of loyalty. Complete his mission, or betray his country. Zuko scanned the rooftops for what he knew would soon be there if it wasn't already. And then he saw it, and it made his blood run cold.

On top of the city hall sat a Yu Yan archer, bow ready; And Zuko knew who their first target would be. Katara. Zuko dropped the tray of drinks and began running through the crowd screaming her name; he had to get to her, warn her to hide. He knew that he was receiving odd looks but he ignored it and continued scanning the crowd for her beautiful face.

_Please, Tara. Please!_

"Katara!" He yelled spinning on spot searching for her. Then he saw her face looking at him with a confused expression written on it, but she was too far away. He started pushing through the people, but it was then that he realized that he'd made a fatal mistake. The archer was looking for Katara, because she responded when he called her name, they would know who she was. He ran desperately now, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get her out in time. And there were to many people to risk using fire bending as a defense.

Zuko got an idea, one that he knew would risk his life; but he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he needed to protect her. He blasted fire from his feet and used it to force himself into the air, as he flew people ducked and screamed but he locked his eyes on his water bender. He had almost reached her when he saw her turn her head sharply in the direction of the archer. Zuko heard it too. The snap of a bow string releasing. He put out his jetting fire just as he was in front of her, and he took the blow. The pain hit him and he felt it lodge between his ribs. He hit the ground hard and his head cracked against it. He reached to the location of the pain and felt the wooden shaft, coated in something warm. He didn't need to look to see that it was deep, too deep. The last thing he was aware of, was her scream.

* * *

"No!" She screamed when she saw it hit him, and she ran to his side. The tears instantly made their presence known when she saw the depth of the wound.

"Don't let them escape!" She subconsciously heard her brother shout, she was aware of her friends leaving her to chase the villain and she looked up to see people running and screaming in fear. It'd been a very long time since these people had actually felt the fear of being under attack, and it was taking it's toll. She grabbed the sleeve of a young man who was running past her and he looked down at her with terror in his gaze.

"Help me!" It wasn't an order, and she knew it didn't sound like one; it was a plea, "Please," he swallowed and reached down, looping one of Zuko's arms around his shoulder. Then, with Katara's help, they got him into a nearby building and laying on the families table. Two children peered from behind their mother's skirt as she stood in the doorway.

"That's the Fire Nation man, isn't it Miss?" Katara turned to see her looking at Zuko with the same fear she would have had when he arrived, but she wasn't angry with her question she felt compassion for her.

"Yas, Ma'am. And he just saved my life," the women looked at her in surprise before glancing back at the man on the table. Then, she put on a face of complete determination and pushed up the sleeves of her dress.

"Zuri, Jin-Lee, go down to the basement and stay quiet. I'm going to help Master Katara." Katara was surprised, but touched by the gesture.

"Thank you Ma'am," she said as the children scurried away. The women simply smiled at her and went to the water pump; after she washed her hands she joined Katara and her other recruit at the table. Although the women wasn't a healer Katara was astonished by how educated she was when it came to the wound.

"I'm going to pull it out on three, I need you two to hold him down in case he wakes," they both nodded in response Katara braced herself against his chest, stroking his head as she did so.

"This is going to hurt, Zuko. I need you to be brave for me," she whispered into his ear.

"One,"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Two,"

"I'm not even sure why you did it, but thank you."

"Three!"

* * *

Zuko sat up straight gasping for air as he felt a searing pain in his side. He lay back down panting and he realized how high his body temperature was. Normally, being a fire bender, he could control how hot he got; but now it was beyond his control. He looked around his dimly lit surroundings, not really taking in anything until his eyes rested on her face.

"Tara," he breathed, reaching up to touch her face. He wanted to make sure it was really her; she grabbed his hand in both of hers pressed it to her cheek.

"Zuko," she sobbed, and it was then that he noticed that her cheek was wet.

"Don't cry, Tara. I've been in worse scrapes then this, I can't think of any right now but," even as he said it he knew his words were choppy, he was having such a hard time breathing.

"Do me a favor and don't do that again," she said with a small smile, placing a hand on his face as he withdrew his own.

"No promises," he said smirking, this earned him a smile before the water bender turned to the women across the table.

"I think I can do it from here. Thank you so much for your help," Zuko could hear the gratitude in her voice and turned to the women as well.

"Thank you," he barely breathed before his vision began to fade again. He heard several footsteps leave the room and felt Katara move his hair back from his face.

"Hang in there, Zuko. I need you."

* * *

**Yes, Zuko nearly died. Kill me if you must. But I had to do it in order for lots of things to happen so ssshhhhhhh**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!  
**

**You guys rock!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	25. The Dragonborn

**Pre-Chapter AN: (If you want to make it cooler) Look up "The Dragonborn comes" By Maluka or Christina Grimmie when it get's to the song (I personally like Christina's version better but that's just me) **

* * *

Katara bent away the sweat that streamed steadily down her face. She'd been working on Zuko's wound for hours, but it seemed completely unaffected by her healing abilities. With an exasperated cry she threw the water she'd been using into the drain.

After releasing a few angry huffs, she turned back to her patient; who, she'd just noticed, kept shaking and shuddering in his sleep. Her anger vanished and fear replaced it as she placed a hand on his forehead, but not a second later she ripped it away at the scalding heat that met her finger tips. She looked at her hand to see that it had actually been burned, she gaped in horror at the tender flesh and healed it immediately with her other hand; both of them shaking in fear. Even if he was a fire bender, that kind of body heat was unnatural.. and deadly.

Once her hand was healed she looked at him with fear. She had no idea what this was, or how to fix it.

"Z-Zuko?" She asked, her voice wavering as she reached a hand to him slowly; and finally resting it on his shoulder, "Zuko please, I don't know how to help you," she whispered, tears blurring her vision. He stirred under her touch and opened his eyes a crack to look at her.

"Katara," he choked, his breathing coming ragged and uneven.

"Zuko! Please, do you know what's doing this to you?" She asked, frantic to get any information she could before he left her again. He looked up at her with suddenly wide eyes fear glazing over them.

"Katara, they knew."

"Who knew? What are you talking about?!" She asked desperately, he'd never shown fear to her. And now that he was, it scared her more then anything.

"They knew I would try to save you, that's why they made the arrow to effect a fire bender." He closed his eyes as he said it and Katara read the anguish in his expression.

"What do you mean 'to effect a fire bender'? How?" She was nearly yelling now. If she was going to save him, she needed to know what she was fighting against. He looked up at her with sad eyes, ones that said 'I'm sorry'. He pulled her down to him by her sleeve so that her ear was hovering over his lips.

"Poison," he whispered. Katara's heart stopped.

_Of course. _

It all made sense now. Poison. The one thing that couldn't be healed by water bending, Katara pulled back and looked down at him in terror. She couldn't help. There was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless, so useless. She saw his eyes growing heavy and planted a quick kiss on his steaming forehead.

"I'll be right back, hang in there," she whispered into his ear before bolting out of the room. She ran to the door to the basement and threw it open.

"Whose there?" She heard the women call up from the shadows.

"Please, hurry! I need your help!" Katara yelled down, the women immediately was running up the steps and Katara told her her discovery.

"No," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Yes," Katara answered solemnly, before casting a glance back at the kitchen and reminding herself that she was running out of time, "Please, I need you to find Suki. She knows more about poison then any of us, and on your way back tell as many people as you see to pray to the spirits. We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

She stood to the side of the room and watched as Suki and a few other Kyoshi warriors stood around Zuko. They'd been working for hours, simply trying to understand what poison they were dealing with. Suki had put a few different powders and syrups on the wound that brought down his temperature and seemed to slow the poison's work, but it was still there, killing him slowly.

The women of the house still hadn't returned and Katara hoped that she was delivering the news to all those who dwelt in their safe haven. Although, it obviously wasn't as safe as they'd thought. It troubled her how, not one, but _two _people from their enemies land had infiltrated their defenses within two months of each other. It was a sign that the inevitable battle was approaching. The one where she would die for her people.

Her death had been whispered through legend and prophecy, for the longest time she hadn't even known what it was. And she wished now that she'd left it alone. Only her father, borther, Suki, and Toph had know the prophecy, but Katara had demanded that she know too. Now she knew her death was approaching and only one person could save her, the only problem being, that she didn't know who it was. The prophecy had said that the only one who could save the, "daughter of ice", was the "Dragonborn". But no one here had any ties to the dragons. Perhaps her hero wouldn't come.

Katara watched her friend bend over and squint at the wound for the hundredth time, only this time her eyes widened.

"There it is," she heard her mutter under her breath.

"What? What is it?" Katara asked impatiently. Suki beckoned her over with a wave of her hand and gestured for her to look. Katara bent over and looked closely at the injury, but all she saw was torn muscle tissue and blood.

"Do you see it?" Suki whispered from next to her.

"No," Katara huffed, straightening back up. But Suki pulled her back down.

"It's not easy to see, Kat. That's the point of poison, to be hidden."

Katara squinted and thought about what she'd said.

_To be hidden._

Then there it was, a swirling fiery mass, seeping bit by bit into Zuko's blood. She had no idea how she could have missed it, it practically glowed; but then she realized it _was_ glowing.

"Suki, what is that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off it. She heard her friend sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not just poison, Katara. It's a curse," Katara felt something inside her shut off, "Only the spirits can help him now." Katara stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering to explain where she was going. She walked to the front door and stared out into the night; there was a tint of pink on the horizon, signaling the coming day. She knew the tears were there, but didn't acknowledge them; it seemed like she hadn't stopped crying the past few days.

At first she'd been crying for what she'd lost, and for he that betrayed her. But now she cried for the one who sacrificed his life that she might live. He'd given himself up, he knew he would most likely die, but he saved her anyway. She stared at the ground and thought of what Suki had said.

"_Only the spirits can help him now."_

She looked up suddenly at the sound of voices and noticed for the first time the multitude of people that sat around the small house, Katara stepped out onto the porch to see them sitting in masses. It looked as if they were like that all the way around the house.

"I told them to pray that the spirits would spare him," She turned to see the women she'd sent out sitting off to the side of the porch, "I suppose the spirits led them here. And do you here that Miss? They're singing Earth Kingdom songs of blessing and healing, but it seems like they are searching for one particular one." The women's eyes trailed through the crowd as she spoke, as if she too were searching for something.

Then, out of the crowd rose a voice above the others. It began singing something, even Katara, had never heard before. As the person spoke through the words, more and more people joined in singing the song, until the whole of the people was singing.

_Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a voice wielding power of the ancients of arts  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes  
It's an end to the evil of all the worlds foes  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness will pass and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes_

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal

(Translation of above)  
Dragonborn Dragonborn  
By his honor is sworn  
To keep evil forever at bay  
And the fiercest foes rout  
When they hear triumph's shout  
Dragonborn for your blessing we pray

Katara's eyes widened in shock, in disbelief, in amazement.

_Zuko is him. Zuko is the Dragonborn. _

"It's an old Earth Kingdom legend," the women attempted to explain to her as the people continued singing, "That the Dragonborn will save our people," Even the women looked shocked at what her people were singing, "It's him, and that mean-"

"Katara! Come quick!" She whipped her head around to see a Kyoshi warrior disappearing back into the house, she dashed after her and found herself back in the kitchen with several equally astounded women next to her. Before them they watched as Zuko's wound glowed the color of gold; they all were forced to look away as the light overpowered them. The light made a quick flash before it vanished, and when Katara looked back she saw something she couldn't believe.

"It's gone," she whispered. And it was. There was hardly a scar where the gaping injury had once been and it appeared that the fire bender was breathing normally again. Katara crept toward him and placed her hand on his head, nearly shouting with joy when she felt no massive amounts of heat.

"But how?" Suki asked no one in particular as she ran a finger over the line of his scar, the only thing that was left to prove that he was ever hurt. Katara closed her eyes as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks and a smile spread across her face.

"He's the Dragonborn."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It's really starting to get into the thick of the plot and so I'm taking a little more of a magical turn with more of "The Prophecy" and stuff involved. So let me know if you like that idea or if I should just keep it like it is. **

**And I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner! Lately I've just been relaxing and playing cheesy facebook games instead, so I apologize.  
**

**I got the poison idea from GingerSpice, a guest reviwer, and so you can thank them that this chapter even exists because otherwise this whole thing would have never happened and ALLOT would be missing from future chapters. So Thank you GingerSpice!**

**Cookies to Ryan Skyw for finding the Disney princess movie reference!  
**

**Also we have reached 63 followers! (Whoop Whoop!) Yaaaayyyyyy you guys make me happy cause then I know that people are actually reading ^_^**

**See you for the next chapter!**

**Kmsitterley **


	26. It Begins

Zuko opened his eyes to see blinding light surrounding him. After blinking a few times he saw that he standing in a field, heavy winds whipping the tall grasses to and fro. He could just barely make out trees at the edge of the field and large white clouds filled the sky.

"Where am I?" Zuko muttered to himself.

"You have been summoned," said a deep voice from behind him. Zuko whipped around and saw something that he didn't even think existed. A dragon. Zuko covered his fists in flames and got into a fighting stance in case this monster meant him harm. But the beast simply looked at him in what Zuko thought to be an amused expression.

"What do you want?" He called up to the giant creature. As he took a better look at it, Zuko realized that this dragon looked exactly like the one of legend. It's long serpentine body, amazing wingspan, the four teeth that jutted from it's mouth, and the way the armor plates on his head were shaped like a crown. It was terrifying, but beautiful at the same time.

"You have been summoned," the creature repeated by speaking into Zuko's mind. Zuko put out his fire and stood up straight.

"But what does that mean?" Zuko asked, slightly frustrated.

"The song has been sung, the people have found the Dragonborn," Zuko's gaped at the creature. Tales had been whispered through the generations, passed down as legend and myth by his people. It was said that the Dragonborn would restore peace and save the empire from it's doom and destruction, and return the honor of the Fire Nation.

"Wha- but who?!" Zuko yelled, still surprised by the amazing news.

"You, Prince Zuko,"

To put it simply, Zuko's head nearly exploded. All of the things that never made sense in his life finally fit together like a completed puzzle. The reason he survived his training, why his mother was so determined to keep him safe, why he was so unlike to rest of his people in seeing how pointless this war was, and why he felt so drawn to protect the innocent.

"Me," Zuko said slowly, trying to process the information given to him, "I'm the Dragonborn."

"Yes, the coming battle approaches. You must fulfill the prophecy Zuko, you must find your destiny." As the dragon spoke the dream began shifting around him. The sky turned red and the field became blackened with soot. In the distance, Zuko saw two armies fighting against each other, neither of them holding the advantage.

The dragon breathed fire onto the ground around him, and he saw that he was standing in a circle with a line drawn down the middle. One foot was on one side, and one foot was on the other.

"You hold the fate of the world, how the battle ends rests on your choice,"

Zuko shifted one foot to be with his other one so that both were in the same half, and he watched as the one army was suddenly given amazing strength as they massacred their enemies.

"My choice," Zuko muttered; next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to see a tearful water bender smiling at him.

"Hey, sleepy head."

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the side of his bed, with Katara's help he'd made it back to their apartment and was now gulping down some soup that she'd made for him. After finishing it, he glanced up to see her leaning against the door frame with crossed arms ans a small smile.

"That good, huh?" She teased.

"Yeah, best broth I've ever had," he replied with a smirk, earning him a chuckle from her. She walked over and sat down next to him a solemn expression taking place in her features.

"We almost lost you," her voice quivered as she spoke, "you were dying and there was nothing we could do." He saw a tear escape and slide down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well something you did must have worked, cause I'm alive and well now," she was shaking her head before he even finished.

"It wasn't anything we did, we'd nearly given up hope," she glared at the floor as she spoke, "I think it had something to do with the song, it happened right after they sang it-"

"-What happened?" He asked, his curiosity growing. The dragon had said something about a song.

"There was this light and then," she paused looking at his side, "You haven't looked at it have you?" He shook his head in response and she motioned for him to lift up his shirt. He looked down at it, suddenly realized the huge hole and large blood stain on it. He peeled it off and threw it onto the floor, then throwing a spark onto it and burning it. Katara looked surprised at first, but then brought her attention back to the site of his injury.

Zuko looked down to see that it was completely healed, only a scar where the arrow had been jutting from only hours before. But for some reason, Zuko wasn't surprised. Compared to the news of being the hero that myths and legends spoke of, this was nothing. Katara ran her fingers along the smooth line of skin and looked at it as if it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"How?" He said under his breath, Katara took her hand away and offered a lopsided smile.

"I don't know," she said slowly, never taking her eyes off him.

"Maybe I have super powers," he said with a tease in his voice and a smirk on his face; she pushed his shoulder playfully before standing.

"My father will want to know what happened, and I need to see if they caught the Yu Yan archer and interrogate him if they did." Zuko layed back on his bed and nodded before he noticed something.

"How did you know what kind of archer it was?" He asked sitting up on his elbows to look at her.

"I escaped from one of their prisons a few years back," she said shrugging as she said it, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow I'm impressed," he said with a smile as he started to stand.

"Where do you think _your_ going?" She asked with a small scowl, but Zuko knew better.

"With you, where else?" He saw the tint on her cheeks but she shook her head with a straight face.

"Forget it, you need to rest." She said crossing her arms as if that would make it final.

"I've been sleeping for almost a full day, what I need to do is check on the guards in the forest and see if any were harmed last night." She had a look on her face like she was adding it to her list but still didn't back down.

"You almost _died,_ Zuko. You have to rest and that's-" He silenced her by placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine, Tara; honestly." And with that he walked past her and out of the room, ignoring her shocked expression. He himself couldn't believe he'd just done that but left the house anyway.

He didn't truly have any intention of checking the forest for injured guards. He had no doubt that it had already been checked by Toph.

Zuko's plan, was to pay a visit to the archer. And find out who ordered his death.

* * *

**Dun Dun DAAAAA! Tell me what you think! I'm really pumped about the upcoming chapters, lots of battles and mysteries and stuff ^_^  
**

**So who do you think wants Zuko dead in the Fire Nation? For those of you following I know that in the last chapter it seemed like it was probably Ozai, but I went back and edited it because.. well.. it's not ;p**

**100 reviews! Not bad for only 25 chapters if I do say so myself ;D  
**

**Love you all so much!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	27. Deception

Zuko slammed the thick metal door behind him and stood outside of the cell. He was surprised to see that the cells was fashioned almost exactly the same way as they were as the prison in the Fire Nation capital. He saw a figure spin around at the sound and slowly creep forward into the light.

The archer was a young women, and she looked at Zuko he saw disbelief flash in her eyes before she covered it with a casual expression.

"Hello, Prince Zuko," she purred with a slight bow of her head; Zuko narrowed his eyes at the title.

"Are you surprised that I'm in the city or that I'm alive?" He said glowering at her; the women smirked and leaned against the bars.

"I guess you figured out about the sol ignis poison huh?" Zuko narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember anything he might have learned about such a poison, "It's not something you would have been trained to resist," she said as if reading his mind.

"Why not? Is it that rare?" He said with dry sarcasm tinting his words, the archer rolled her eyes at him as if she was use to receiving such attitude.

"Well technically, _your highness_, it doesn't even exist. But my master said that your case called for.. _special_ measures," she threw a devilish smile at him and his rage grew.

"Who ordered you to kill me?" He snarled marching forward so he was in her face.

"Didn't I make that clear?" She asked innocently, "My master, silly," she said tapping his nose with her slender finger. That sent Zuko over the edge and roared, throwing a fistful of fire at the wall setting the small wooden stool that sat by it on fire. When he turned back to her she was still smiling and her eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"Why so angry, Zuko?" She teased, and then in clicked in his mind. She reminded him of Azula, that's why she infuriated him so much. She even looked sort of like his crazed little sister, with the cold, calculating eyes and short black hair.

"Fine," he said flatly, "How about an easier question?" He asked with his face still only inches from hers. She raised in eyebrow, her lips still curled upward in a cruelly amused expression.

"Oh? And what might that be your esteemed royalness?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes and her smile faltered at this. Zuko internally smirked that he'd made her confidence waver.

"Why what?" She asked, almost hesitantly. He took a moment to just stare into her eyes focusing on pouring every ounce of rage he'd ever felt into her. She didn't turn her gaze away from him like anyone would, but he could tell by the sudden lack of her smile that she really wanted to.

"_Why_ do they want me dead?" He could hear the venom in his own voice and he continued to glare at her; her mouth now remaining half open with the answer stuck in her throat, "Why?!" He yelled, the noise echoing off the walls in the small room. His sudden outburst startled the women and she jumped back away from him, retreating into the shadows of her cell.

Zuko backed away from the cell and turned preparing leave the room, thinking that he wouldn't get anything else from her right now.

"Because they fear you, my lord," he heard her whisper. He turned back to see that she stood just within his sight with a grim expression, "And they fear what they know you will do."

* * *

Katara stood in the council room with her father, brother, Toph, and Suki. No one else was to be permitted within the walls of the room.

"What do you mean 'it's _him_'?" Her father asked her and Suki for the hundredth time; she sighed and looked to Suki for help.

"Sir," Her friend ventured warily, "When the people sang their song-"

"So you're telling me that you think that this young man is the foretold hero of the nations and the one who will save my daughter from her terrible fate.. because of a song?" He looked at them all critically. Toph and Sokka stood next to her father while she and Suki attempted to explain what happened without sounding like they'd gone mad.

"Father please," Katara said a bit more bitterly then she'd meant to and he sent her a sharp warning glance, but she took a deep breath and continued anyway, "He was dying, there was nothing we could have done to save him. Suki said that whatever was on that arrow didn't just poison him, it put some kind of dark curse into his blood. As you know, my healing abilities have no power against such magic, and Suki's herbs did no good either. We'd nearly given up hope, I went outside to find that nearly every citizen in the section on the city was outside of the house singing songs of healing. Simultaneously they began singing a different song, a song about the Dragonborn," everyone visibly stiffened at hearing this, "When they finished it, Lae-la ran out telling me to come quick. By the time I made it back into the room, Zuko's wound was healing itself. Right now there's nothing but a small scar to prove that he was ever injured. We believe that he was healed because his body responded to the song, like a summons."

The room was silent for a while. Sokka and Toph sat there with furrowed brows,her brother staring at nothing in particular lost in thought. Her father rubbed his temples with his forefingers and closed his eyes. Katara assumed that he was trying to take it all in.

All the sudden, Toph pointed in Katara's face, "I told you so!" Everyone jumped, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Wha- what?!" Katara stuttered not understanding.

"I told you that there was a chance that Sparky was the dragon person! But noooo you were so sure that there was no way possible just because you didn't trust 'im!" She shouted, literally fuming; Katara was stunned silent but soon trying hide giggles that threatened to escape through her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Toph. You were right," she said with a smile as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. The younger girl proceeded to cross her arms and blow her bangs out of her face with a huff. Katara heard her father clear his throat and the attention went back to him.

"I'm glad you too sorted that out, but we have more serious things to worry about," Katara frowned at his grave tone and saw Sokka narrow his eyes, still keeping them not focused on any of them in particular. Her brother's expression seemed to be as crestfallen as her father's tone, Katara grew suspicious that something had been going on that she hadn't been aware of. Something wrong.

"Like _what_, Father?" She asked, her anxiety growing when Sokka still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"_Like,_" he started, the irritation clear in his voice,"the attacks that we've been planning on the Fire Nation villages."

_The villages? But that.. that means!_

"The villages? What have they done to provoke an attack?!" She yelled, made furious by what he was suggesting. Hakoda simply looked at her calmly from his chair.

"This war is against the Fire Nation, Katara, those people reside behind the border. We don't need to be provoked," Katara couldn't believe how easily he was implying it. He acted as though he was decideding what he wanted for dinner, but he wasn't. He was going to attack a town full of defenseless people who had done absolutely nothing to them.

"But they are _defenseless,_" Katara seethed, "It would be a massacre!" Her father stood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"This is war, Katara. It demands sacrifices," She glared up at him and opened her mouth to respond but her cut her off, "Besides, have you forgotten who took your mother from us?" She shoved his hands away, she was livid now. Then she saw Sokka simply sitting there with his head in his hands and she turned on him.

"Sokka! You're ok with this?!" She knew that her father made poor choices sometimes but her brother was always the one who reasoned with him. That's one of the reasons he joined that 'council of old farts' as Toph put it. He looked up at her and gave her a look of hopelessness.

"I couldn't reason with them, I got out-voted,"

"A vote? You used a vote to determine if people would _live or die_?!" She couldn't believe her father would do such a thing, no matter how much he hated her.

"You obviously need time to accept this," Hakoda said to her with a glare, "All of you go get some rest, we'll plan to use the young man to attack within the week."

"He's not a weapon he's a person! And do you really think he'd attack his own people when they aren't even armed?!" She yelled, determined to protect Zuko from being used for her father's schemes.

"He will if he plans on becoming one of us, now leave," Katara was surprised by the harshness in her father's voice but turned on her heal and stormed out of the building. There was no way she was going to let him get away with it. Enough was enough, right then and there Katara knew that even if they won the war it meant nothing if the leadership didn't change.

Right now, she was facing something bigger then the war. She had to find a way to overthrow her own father.

* * *

**No, I'm not dead! Haha.. ha.. haha... ya ok. So ya! Chapter! Yay! ... well not really considering all the not so good stuff happening... hmm... **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy with Christmas stuff then I was sick and trying to get ready for starting with new school and stuff sooo yaaa... yay excuses! Nexy chapter will be up soon! Also... any predictions? I have the playing board all set for the rest of the story! Yes, I WAS making it up as I went along... ooopppssss haha oh well! But now I have it in concrete (well... in my head) what I'm doing for the whooolllleeee rest of it. So ya :) good stuff! ^_^  
**

**Alssoooooo! I feel the need to give some extra publicity to two of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE stories on FFN! "The Avatar's Love" by "RainAndRoses" just a warning... it's a Kataang *hangs head in shame* but it's the best Kataang ever written! So there! And alsoooo "Endlessly, She Said" by "AleinaReigning" Best. Zuatara. Ever! :D Like for real, check them out they're AMAZING writers!  
**

**Ok so yep I'm done ranting soooo... ya ok bye now!  
**

**Oh wait! Fun fact: sol ignis means "sun fire" so I thought that was cool :)  
**

**Toph: You are such a dork, just do your signature thing  
**

**Kmsitterley: Calm down Toph I'm getting there  
**

**Love Ya'll! (haha southern speak ^_^)  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	28. Enemies On All Sides

He and Katara walked together through the streets. He could tell something was bothering her by how stiffly she was treating the citizens around her. Zuko had barely made it through the door of their shared house when she showed up and dragged him with her to get some food. Now they walked the streets with him carrying a large bag in both arms. Everyone they passed gave him a broad smile and their thanks for saving one of their own, Zuko had to admit that he liked the change but Katara's jumpy attitude was starting to worry him. Something was wrong. And he had his own problems to worry about to.

His suspicions about her being jumpy were confirmed when the made it back to the house. She rushed ahead of him and closed all of the curtains and then closed the door and locked it. After setting the bags on the counter he grabbed her arm as she was racing by again.

"Tara stop," he said firmly, "What's going on?" She looked up at him with concern written all over her face.

"I was right," she stated simply before pulling her arm out of his grasp and ran down the hallway. Zuko stared after her in confusion before shaking his head and starting to put away the groceries. When he finished he turned around to see her sitting on the sofa in the other room with her head in her hands. He slowly walked over at sat next to her, not saying anything but allowing her a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

She looked up and her body heaved with a sigh, "My father is having me followed. He already suspects that I'm going to try and stop him," she said, staring at nothing in particular. But her answer only caused more questions to rise up in his chest.

"Wait, what? Did I miss something?" He replied, surprised that she'd managed to get in trouble without him around to help.

She gave a lopsided smile and turned her head slightly so that she was looking at him. "Yeah, I went to a meeting with the Gaang and my father after you disappeared," Zuko felt queasy, hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions about that, "Suki and I explained what happened last night in the village," she paused and looked away from him with a angry look on her face.

"And?" He said urging her to continue.

She huffed and looked back at him, "My father and the council took a vote to attack the Fire Nation villages, and he wants to use _you_ to do it."

Zuko's mind was whirling, he understood now why she was so anxious before. Chief Hakoda was going to attack people who had nothing to do with the war, he was going to cause unjustified death. It would be a massacre, a slaughter, a raid. It would be just as bad as the attacks that his father ordered. And the chief wanted _him_ to lead them? No, absolutely not. Zuko was done killing innocent, harmless, and _defenseless_ people.

"No, not going to happen," he finally said.

* * *

Katara was relieved to hear him say that; at least now she knew that she wouldn't be standing alone. But she was still worried about what that would mean for Zuko and she looked at him with concern.

"You do realize that defying an order from the council is treason right?" She asked quizzically, but she didn't need him to answer, she already knew that he wouldn't be used as her father killing pawn.

He scoffed and looked at her with glint of mischief in his eyes, "That's the fun part."

She laughed out loud at this and stood, stretching her arms as she walked into the kitchen, "Well good, then we can be executed together!" She called teasingly behind her as she got two cups and prepared some ice water for the two of them.

"He wouldn't execute his own daughter," she heard him say as he sat at one of the stools behind the counter, "Would he?" He added quietly. She put his cup in front of him and she sat in the stool next to his.

"He would if he thought I was a traitor," she grumbled, "My father would execute anyone even _thought_ to be plotting with a captured traitor." She knew that he would too. If Zuko was found to be a traitor or the prince that he'd claimed he wasn't then she would immediately face the death penalty as well. But Katara wasn't worried about that, she trusted him. He'd saved her life after all.

"Harsh," she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. It's a wonder someone hasn't already tried to overthrow him."

Not a moment after the comment left her lips, Zuko chocked on his water. She looked at him with an amused smile on her face before placing her finger on his chest and dragged it upward, drawing the water from his lungs and casting it into the sink.

"Thanks," he sputtered.

"You alright there, Sparky?" She asked teasingly, bumping his arm with her elbow. He grimaced at the nickname earning more laughter from her.

"We're going to overthrow your father?" He asked timidly; the solemn question silenced her laughs and she nodded seriously, "I thought we were suppose to be trying to figure out a way to defeat my- the Fire Lord," He spoke quickly and she almost missed it. But she heard it.

"'My' what?" She asked, suddenly on her feet, all of the possibilities rolling through her head. But only one seemed to fit.. 'My father'.

He stood frantically, reaching out to her, "Katara, no please lis-"

"'My' what, Zuko?!" She felt panic building in her chest.

_No no no, not again._

* * *

"Leader! I was going to say leader but I realized that that wouldn't make sense since I don't follow Ozai anymore." He spat out as fast as he could, he'd seen the panic in her eyes and knew what she would have immediately thought; he could only hope that she accepted his meager explanation. He didn't want to hide his identity from her, he believed that he earned

He saw her looking at him with suspicion before she took a deep breath and she let out a nervous chuckle, "Wow, sorry. I don't know where that came from," she said before sitting back down, and he followed suit.

"I didn't mean to worry you," he said quietly as an apology, and he truly hadn't. And more then that, he hadn't meant to slip up so obviously.

She shook her head, "It's fine. But back to what you said before; yes, we do want to usurp Ozai's rule. But, I realized that it means nothing if there isn't better leadership ready to make the steps toward peace. And I doubt a man who want's to attack innocent people is going to be a good peacekeeper; and even if we take down Ozai, next in line is _P__rince_ Zuko and/or Princess Azula," she shook her head, making her point.

Zuko was slightly hurt that she doubted his abilities at peace. But then again, she didn't know that it was him who was next in line for the Fire Nation throne, "What do you know of the prince?" He asked, trying his luck.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Don't you know anything?"

He shook his head in response, "I heard plenty about the princess, but it was like the prince didn't even exist for a few years," He said slowly, it was true after all, he imagined that his people would have thought him dead. There was no way his father would have risked damaging his reputation by announcing that he had a death wish for the heir to the throne.

She looked off thoughtfully, he could almost see the gears turning,"The scar... disappearing... Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide, "That explains it!"

"What?" He asked, daring to believe that she'd actually figured it out.

Her shocked expression grew pained, "The Prince is an Ignis Furis! He must have been so young too, how could any father do that?" She scoffed in disgust. Zuko wanted to smile, she was the first person he'd met who'd been able to figured it out.

"I don't know," he answered simply, keeping a straight face.

"I can't believe any father would just kill his child," she spat.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at this, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Well, they're known for being cruel, heartless, and immune to emotion right? Never questions orders. The perfect soldier. When you do that to a person you're taking away what makes them human, he turned him into his own personal monster." She seemed so sure when she said it, like she knew without a doubt that she was right.

With every sentence she spoke Zuko felt like he was taking another arrow to the chest. If she found out who he was, _what_ he was, no. He couldn't think about that, there are far more important things that he needed to worry about.

"Yeah I guess so," he reluctantly agreed, "But there is more to worry about too," he said, wishing that he didn't have more bad news.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "What is it?"

"I went to see the archer," he replied after a few moments.

"Why would you do that?" She said with surprise lacing her voice.

"Well," he started, "That poison would only affect a fire bender, I'm the only one within the city besides the boy and no one could have known about him. So I figured that they must have been after me, not you." They sat in silence for a few minutes as she considered what he'd said.

"Why did they want to kill you?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

Zuko released a frustrated sigh, "Apparently shes working for people who know who I am, and they know what I'm going to do. And they wanted to stop me before I had a chance to discover it for myself," he said, the anger clear in his voice.

He heard her scoff, "Of course, kill the bird before it can learn to fly," she replied bitterly before her forehead creased in concern, "But if these people are after you as well, then that means we have enemies on all sides."

"I know," he said solemnly, "But we have allies as well," he said, perking up as he remembered those who would help them.

"Who?" She asked.

"Well," he started wit a smile, "The greatest earth bender of all time, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and councilmen Sokka. I'd say we have a fighting chance," he said, earning a spout of laughter from her.

"Councilmen Sokka? Good luck getting that to stick," she replied with a smile.

"You never know, anything could happen."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to cut it off there or I would have never been able to stop :p I'm getting so so so so excited about this! :D  
**

**The Fall Of The Phoenix is finally up! :D It's just a short oneshot about Azula after everything happened in the series. I'm pretty proud of it if I do say so myself, so check it out!  
**

**Another thing... only one review last chapter? Ouch guys, ouch.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	29. And So It Starts

"You can't stay here, Sokka. They'll know that you helped us," she continued to press her brother.

But he shook his head, persisting in his decision. "I have to, Katara. If this plan of yours works, then someone has to be here, ready to step into power or the city will fall into chaos," he spoke with a firm voice.

They were in a small cave embedded in the mountain that separated their safe haven from the rest of the world. Katara and Zuko had _discreetly _called a meeting with their friends to reveal their plans with them. They had all solemnly agreed on what must be done, but all of them knew the sacrifice required.

"He's right, Katara. Someone has to be here to restore order, or the council will tear itself apart and everything we worked for will be for nothing," she heard Zuko add, and turned to see the grim expression he wore. Katar huffed in frustration. She knew that they spoke the truth, but what her brother was suggesting would put him directly in the line of fire. If he stayed behind then their father would know that he'd helped them with their plans, and Katara doubted that he would be merciful.

Sokka reached across the small stone table that Toph had bent for them and took her hands in his, "I'll be okay, lil' sis," he whispered tenderly.

Katara could tell that he was trying to ease her worries but she couldn't stop the tears from stinging the corners of her eyes, "Even if you are," she started with her voice quivering, "what if we aren't? I know that they'll need you, but what about us?" She asked as the first tear broke free and streamed down her face, "We can't do this without you. We need to do this together. Just like the good old days," she finished with a sad smile.

She watched him sigh and shake him head before speaking in a voice lined with bitterness, "No matter what we do, it'll never be like the old days again, Katara."She felt that comment settle heavily on her chest and she pulled her hands gently away.

She dared a glance at Suki and Toph, who had both been quiet. Toph looked as frustrated as Katara felt but remained silent, probably accepting the fact that it had to be this way. Suki, however, looked pale and upset. Katara knew that it would be just as hard for her to accept Sokka staying behind as it was for her, they'd been through so much together; and there was always the possibility that Sokka wouldn't make it out alive.

_No. Don't think like that. He'll be fine._

She shook herself out of these thoughts and looked around their small circle, memorizing the faces of the people she loved the most, "Just like the good old days," she said, mustering her courage, "Living every day, risking not seeing the next. For the people of this world, we sacrifice our freedom and our lives. Taking down the tyranny that threatens peace, devoting ourselves to the purpose of restoring balance to our world-"

"-The avengers of the Avatar," Zuko said cutting her off. She looked at him to see his smoldering gaze searching her eyes, like they held an untold secret.

She nodded to him, accepting the title, and then stood to address her friends for what may have been the last time, "We leave in the morning."

* * *

Zuko stood from his seat next to Katara as everyone else rose in solemn silence. He walked over to a rather grim-looking Sokka and they grasped each other's arm in respect, "May the spirits protect you," he offered to the man. Zuko knew what he was sacrificing and held deep respect for the warrior.

Sokka nodded and walked to a farther corner of the room gesturing with his head for him to follow, once they were away from the girls, who were debating if their planned escape route would be effective, the Water Tribe man crossed his arms and stared seriously at Zuko.

"Listen, Hot-Head," Zuko mentally cringed at the nickname, "I am leaving my sister in your protection, and I trust that you will protect her,"

Zuko nodded vigorously, "Of course, I'd do anything to-"

"-But," Sokka cut him off, "I also trust that you will complete your mission no matter the cost. This is bigger than any individual's life,"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Are you suggesting I sacrifice her _life _for this?" He asked, his voice bordering livid.

Sokka shook his head, "No, I want you to do everything in your power to keep her from harm. But know your limits Zuko, I've seen the way you look at her, don't let your feelings for my sister stop you from saving the world," the man replied, his voice firm.

Zuko clenched his jaw in anger, but nodded,"I understand."

* * *

Katara was walking back to their apartment with Toph and Zuko. They'd said goodbye to Sokka and Suki back at the cave and now were trudging through side paths to avoid being seen. Her brother and his girlfriend were going to spend the night at Suki's apartment, Katara couldn't blame them. If she was leaving behind the love of her life to his death the next morning she would want nothing but to hold him in her arms all night long as well.

She, Toph, and Zuko had agreed to spend their last night in the city in their own beds, but they all knew that sleep wouldn't grace them. There was so much to do before dawn. Their things were already packed with food and water, but the fact that they'd be going somewhere that no one else had ever gone was thrilling and yet terrifying at the same time.

No one spoke, but they all knew what the other was thinking. Katara sighed and kicked a pebble further down the path, Toph, who walked on her right, blew at her bangs with an angry huff of air, and Zuko simply trudged on her other side with his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Okay, I'm sorry guys, but I can't take another second of this! I'll see you at home," Toph cried raising her arms dramatically before disappearing into a hole that appeared suddenly under her.

Both Zuko and Katara stood still, staring at the place where the earth bender was just standing. Katara then resumed walking, giving the girl no second thought. Right now, she was too worried about her brother to be concerned with Toph's moods. She felt Zuko next to her in the dark and took comfort in his presence. Even if he didn't feel it, he radiated a sort of confidence, and it made her feel protected from everything they were about to face.

She reached down and slid her hand into his larger one, he squeezed it reassuringly and they both stopped in the middle of the path. She felt him pull her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist and pulled her closer, as she buried her face in his neck.

He mumbled reassurances into her hair and she sighed, accepting the small comfort they gave, "Everything's gonna be ok Tara."

"How can you be sure?" She asked quietly.

She felt him hold her tighter, as if he would never let her go, "I can't," he finally answered, "but I'll do everything I can to make sure that it is."

Katara felt her heart expand with gratefulness, he wasn't going to lie to her and he made only the promises he could keep. That was what she needed, she needed him.

* * *

**Ello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I started at my new school and so I'm trying to adjust while doing homework and fulfilling my other commitments too :/  
**

**Hope you liked that! I'm already almost done with the next few chapters so expect them very very soon!  
**

**Please review, wonderful people!  
**

**Love you guyzzz  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	30. The Greatest Sacrifice

Zuko held Katara as they sat on the couch in the sitting room of their shared apartment. She'd been jittery and began panicking once they'd come inside and after several failed attempts to calm her down he finally just picked her up and sat down with her in his lap, she'd protested but he'd finally succeeded in quieting her. Now he sat in the corner of the couch, with her sitting in between his legs, and he had leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he felt Katara tracing a finger along a small scar that ran along the edge of his jaw line, her touch sent chills along the length if his spine, but he didn't dare move.

Her touch was so gentle as she caressed the skin, and when she took her hand away Zuko considered letting her know that he was awake. But before he had the chance, he felt her lips press against the small mark. His breath hitched in his throat and he allowed his eyes to open when he felt her head rest on his shoulder. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she looked up at him through her thick brown eyelashes, her eyes as blue as the ocean and searching his. He felt that if he didn't look away he would drown in the cerulean deaths, but he couldn't tear his gaze from them.

So instead he leaned down slowly, inching closer to her face with every passing moment. His nose brushed against hers and then he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was only for a few moments, but when Zuko pulled back his head was spinning from dizzy happiness. He had cared for so few people in his life, but she was by far the most important person in the world.

_"Don't let your feelings for my sister, stop you from saving the world." _

Sokka's words attempted to take root in his mind, but he forced them out, determined that if he was going to die then he at least wanted this moment to let her know how much he cared about her.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I love you, Tara," he whispered, "And no matter what happens, I want you to know that."

He felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to see that she wore a small smile, "Thank you, Zuko."

He hadn't expected her to say it back, whatever she'd been through in the past had scarred her. And he understood that, he might never get to hear her say it to him; but, he would love her endlessly.

_"Don't let your feelings for my sister stop you from saving the world."_

No. He wouldn't accept that. He would protect her and be able to complete their mission, it was _their_ mission. They would complete it together. No matter the cost.

* * *

After a while, Katara fell asleep in his arms. He slowly moved out from behind her and got up. He still had one more thing to do before the left the next morning. He made his way out of the house and to the prisons. After making up an excuse to get the guards to let him in, he found himself, once again, in the cell of the archer.

She sat with her back to him in a lotus position, she gave no indication of knowing he was there but Zuko knew otherwise. He moved over and knelt on the other side of the bars.

"Why are you here, my lord?" She finally purred.

"I want answers," he stated rigidly. She turned to look at him with flashing amber eyes and crawled over to the bars and knelt on the other side, putting her arms through them and moved her hand to touch his face. Zuko didn't stop her or move away and he felt her cold slender fingers tracing the edges where his gruesome scar once was.

"Don't we all?" She asked with a teasing smile as she pulled her hand away and grasped the iron bars with both hands.

"What is it that your masters are afraid I'll do?" He asked undeterred by her playful attitude.

She let out a sigh and her smile vanished, "You'll destroy everything they worked to achieve," she said blandly.

Zuko was becoming increasingly frustrated with her elusiveness, "But what is that? What did they do that they don't want me to ruin?"

The women chuckled and looked and him with a gleam in her eyes, "Not "ruin", Dragonborn. It's what you are going to fix."

"What? What will I fix?!" He asked raising his voice. She suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his ear to her lips, "Destiny," she hissed, "The Avatar should have lived on, the Avatar should have defeated the Fire Lord many years ago. You should never have become an Ignis Furiis, you should have been banished and then later joined the Avatar in defeating your father. My masters have toyed with fate, and now _you_ will be their downfall."

Zuko ripped himself away from her, images of things that never happened spinning uncontrollably through his head.

_"I think you are suppose to be my fire bending teacher"_

_"But I am ready to forgive you"_

_"I have to defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet" _

_"If you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world left to save anymore"  
_

Zuko looked back at the women in horror, and for the first time, her face was completely solemn, "You see? The world should be living in a time of peace. But, my masters infiltrated the palace and invented an order of assassins, an order that you would one day join. With you out of the picture, they easily slayed the Avatar, and the world fell out of balance. But your destiny is to restore things to the way they should have been."

"But how can I do that?! I can't turn back time, I can't just bring the Avatar back to life!"

"No, you cannot. But it is said that your destiny is to save the daughter of ice, and restore peace to the nations, is that correct?"

"Yes," Zuko said, not understanding.

"I did some research, Zuko. I found the _original_ prophecy. It says that you will 'restore peace to the nations _by_ saving the daughter of ice'."

"I don't understand," he answered in frustration.

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort, "You will when the time comes, but you will lose her, Zuko."

Zuko glared at her, "You said that I would save her, how is that losing her?" He saw the women's face contort in anguish.

"There are worse ways to lose a lover then to death."


	31. Ready?

She awoke to the absence of heat that had been next to her. The second she'd opened her eyes she was aware that Zuko was no longer there. She shifted and snuggled back into the folds of the couch before she jumped up, realizing what would be happening in just a few hours. She began breathing slightly harder at Zuko's absence.

_Where is he?! Where could he have possibly gone at this hour, it's not even-_

Her train of thought slowed to a stop when she remembered exactly what had happened. She had been leaning back against him, running her fingers along a small scar she'd found while she watched the peacefulness that had covered his face, she'd even dared to kiss it. He apparently hadn't been sleeping, for at that moment he'd opened his eyes. She'd thought that she would die on the spot from the embarrassment of being caught, but he'd eased her fears when he'd kissed her. She buried her face in her hands and sank back to the edge of the couch.

_He told me that he loves me._

Katara nearly sobbed, a mixture of uncontainable happiness, and the sudden thrill of the fact.

_He loves me._

So many emotions swelled within her, fear, hope, joy, pain, and something almost new to her, a sort of completeness that filled every empty place. But, at the same time, it made her afraid.

That was the reason she hadn't said it back. Because she did love him, and it scared her to death. She'd learned over the course of her harsh life that if you loved something, that it was taken from you. That's why she wouldn't say it, at least not until this was all over.

She glanced upwards at the window, the sky was just barely beginning to lighten along to edge of the horizon. They had to leave soon, very soon. She stood and walked to the kitchen, then grabbing the two large backpacks out of their hidden place in the cupboard. After resting them on the counter, she opened the lid to view the contents one last time. They mostly only consisted of food and extra drinking water, but Katara had taken the extra measure to also place bandages and medicines in each bag. She didn't know how often they'd actually have to defend themselves before making it behind the borders of the Fire Nation, but she wasn't willing to risk unnecessary wounds before reaching their destination.

She flipped the top bag onto the bags, satisfied with her packing. After simply standing there for a few moments, she wandered into her room; drifting to her dresser, she pulled open the top drawer. Acting in robotic movements she pushed aside the articles of clothing and pressed a small, almost completely hidden, square; when she did, something clicked in the drawer and a lid popped up from the bottom. She reached into the small opening and wrapped her fingers around a small, cold object.

She didn't pull it out, not right away. She simply stared into the darkness that shrouded her hand and fought to steady her breathing. She'd sworn that she would never use it unless it was an emergency, but she knew that if she'd ever needed to use it, it would be now. They would never reach their destination in time if she didn't.

There it was again, the assumption that they had a time limit. Katara scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. It happened every year, around this time. She would begin to feel on edge, as if she should be preparing for doing _something_; but there was never any mission or assignment to cause her to be anxious, until now.

_Maybe the spirits foresaw this._

Content with her reasoning, she pulled the item out of the secret compartment in a sudden burst of courage; instead of looking at it, she pulled it to her chest and held it in both hands as if it were a piece of treasure. Because, to her, it was. She moved to sit on the edge of her bed and poked the article to one of her hands, tracing its edges with her forefinger. It had been so long since she'd held it, this one little ornate object that held more value to her then gold.

She felt tears threaten to overtake her, but she swallowed them back. She couldn't afford to be weak, not today.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Katara jumped at the sudden intrusion but looked up to see it was only Toph, who was leaning sullenly against the doorframe.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

Toph walked over and sat next to her on the bed, "Are you going to use it?"

Katara thought carefully before answering, "I have to; we won't make it in time if I don't."

She felt her friend stiffen next to her, "What do you mean 'in time'?"

Katara sighed, "I don't know, I just feel like there is a certain time that all this has to happen by or we'll fail," she said, turning to gauge her friend's reaction.

She saw Toph's eyebrows furrow, "So," the earth bender started hesitantly, "Like the comet?"

Then it all made sense to her, "Of course!" She exclaimed jumping up from the bed and pacing back and forth, "In a week and a half it will have been four years since the Ozai destroyed the Earth Kingdom by harnessing the comets power; that was when we _should_ have defeated him and Aang restore balance! But because we didn't, it's like- I don't know it's like-"

"-Like the clock is still ticking." Toph finished for her, her face serious.

"Yeah! Like it's been rewinding and restarting around that critical point in time simply because it didn't happen and it's suppose to!" Katara said, getting excited.

"Katara," Toph said, halting her rampage, "You're talking, like, destiny mumbo jumbo."

Planting her hands on her hips, Katara glared at the smaller girl even though she knew that she couldn't see it, "Well, why not?! Zuko is a supposed superhero from legend. Why couldn't this be real?" It sounded logical enough to her.

"It just sounds weird, Kat. I mean "time rewinding and restarting"? Can time do that? I mean I get destiny and all that, but time? It doesn't seem realistic." Her friend stood and crossed her arms, being the typical Toph, stubborn as her element.

"No, I'm sure of this. It all makes sense now. Come on, Toph, don't tell me you've never felt that- that pull that something is off," she tried to convince her of the possibilities.

"No, I haven't. I think it's a nice theory, Sweetness, but there's no meat behind it. I need to go finish packing; I'll see you when we all meet up later ok?" The shorter girl brushed a layer of dirt off her clothes and started heading for the door but Katara reached out an arm and grasped her shoulder.

"He'll be ok you know, it won't be like last time," she knew that Toph was afraid for Sokka, maybe even more than the rest of them.

The shorter girl pushed her hand away and turned on her angrily, "You don't know that! It could be exactly like last time!"

Katara sighed. Ever since the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se, Toph had blamed herself for Aang's death. She said that she should have been there, that if she had been there she could have somehow protected him. That was how Toph was. Tough and inconsiderate on the outside, but underneath, she was determined to keep the ones she loved safe . That was the hard part about being one of the greatest masters in the world; not only did everyone else have great expectations for you, but if you failed, then it could haunt you forever if you let it.

"Toph, you know it has to be this way as well as I do. Trust me, I don't want to leave him behind either, but we have to if we want to have a chance and-"

"-Yeah, 'and he can take care of himself', I know," the girl snapped, "But so could Aang, and he's dead!" Katara flinched at her friend's harsh tone but stood firm, growing angry. "If we hadn't split up, if I'd stayed with him-"

"-Then what?!" Katara screeched, finally losing her cool, "You wanna know what would have happened differently? Nothing! Azula had _hundreds_ of Dia Lee on her side, we were just four kids. You need to stop blaming yourself, Toph. I was _there_. I _saw_him fall," Katara paused, choking up slightly before swallowing her tears, "There wasn't anything we could've done."

She saw a single tear escape her friend's blind eye and slide slowly down the side of her remorseful face, "You're right," she choked out.

Katara immediately felt guilty and pulled her friend into a hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt the smaller girl's arms cling to her.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm-I'm scared. What if one of us doesn't come back? What if- what if we fail?"

Katara's throat closed at Toph's admissions, to see the strongest person she knew crumbling before her doubled her fears.

"It'll be ok, we'll all be ok, we'll come back, and we'll win." She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Toph let out a teary chuckle, "I can tell you're lying," the girl pulled back and wiped away her tears and though her eyes were still puffy she put on a brave smile, "I gotta finish packing."

"Ok, see ya when we meet up then." The girl walked to the door and Katara sat back down, turning over the object, that she still held in her hands, over and over again.

"Oh and Kat?" She heard Toph yell from the other room.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Make sure to say 'hello' to the big guy for me!"

Katara sighed, "Will do!"

She wiped the layer of dust of the fragile object and felt a familiar pain wash over her. The thing she held, was Aang's bison whistle.

* * *

**Guess who we're gonna see next chapter! Woo who I've missed those guys so much! Ok ok so ya haha! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my mom went out of town and took the laptop and then I just got over being sick (FINALLY) and then I've been studying for a bunch of tests and quizzes and stuff that I just took(got a 102 on muh math quiz and 100 on my history test! Stay in school kids) And then I've been working a bunch of one shots. So there are all my excuses hahahahaha!  
**

**Btw: **

**Sharp as Knives: Mai post war oneshot is up but I warn you, for this set of oneshots I'm staying true to the shows cannons so it's a Maiko *hangs head in shame* But it's not toooo bad so check it out and leave a review lwtting me know what you think!  
**

**Ying and Yang: Zutara oneshot is up takes place around the last seven episodes of season three or so. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Captured moments: A new drabble series I'm doing about a bunch of different characters and.. are you ready for this... *whispers* it's a request story. Yup that's right! Leave a request and it'll be written! So leave a review and a request!  
**

**So yes I've been doing allot of writing just not as much on this story, but don't worry! I'm getting back into the swing of things! :D  
**

**Review... review review review. Like for real. I've been getting like... NO reviews lately. I super duper appreciate the reviews I do get! But it's like two per chap... it hurts guys *pretends to cry*  
**

**SO ANYWAY! Hope you guys liked that, tried to make it a tiny bit longer and I'll be doing that more because there is gonna be so much going on!  
**

**IMPORTANT!: I'm almost wondering if i should do little snippets of Sokka and Suki and Toph since they won't be around once Zuko and Katara get on their way? Just a thought so let me know!  
**

**Love ya'll!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


	32. Goodbye, my friends

He ducked behind a tree as yet another squad marched its way down the path. It was the third one that Zuko had hidden from, and when he realized where they were going, he had begun to panic.

Once the squad was out of sight he jumped from behind the tree and began running toward the place that they'd agreed to meet, leaving the path and jumping over logs and ducking under branches as he went. He could only hope that Katara and Toph had already left the house and had made their way to the designated meeting point. As he drew closer, he realized that if Katara hadn't left yet, that it would be because of him. If she hadn't left to meet with the others, it would be because she was waiting for him.

He saw the signs of false dawn in the sky. If she was there, she was going to kill him for being late.

He ducked behind another tree when he saw shadows up ahead. He eased his panting so that he could hear what was being said.

"An execution?!" The harsh whisper of a guard reached him on the gentle breeze.

"Hush up! He won't kill his own son, he's too important for the future of the city. But the girl is no more important then you or me. He means to make an example of her," the other one answered.

Zuko felt a horrific anger growing as a pit in his stomach as he understood what they were talking about. He had half a mind to roast both of them where they stood, but he knew he couldn't risk compromising his position for the sake of the others.

"He's going to _kill_ his own daughter? And you're _ok_ with that?!" Zuko dared to pick around the edges of the bark to see the guard speaking grab the collar of the other one, "How many times has that girl saved your life? How many?! And you're willing to march her to the gallows?!"

"Stand down soldier! It's not our place to question orders, now go meet up with the rest of the troops at the house or face a hanging yourself!" The first guard slowly let his superior go and begrudgingly trudged down the path.

After the higher authority left in the opposite direction, Zuko emerged from his hiding place and continued in the direction of the meeting place. He released his rage as steam, seeping from his mouth and nose like a dragon.

But that's who he was wasn't he? A man, a creature from legend, a man set apart to restore the world to what it should have been, the savior of all four nations.

The second he found out who he was, he knew that it was his destiny to restore balance. But now he knew what would happen, who he would lose, he was less convinced that when it came to it, he would have the will to fight.

He pushed aside those thoughts and focused on what was going on right then. The roof of the wooden building came into view and Zuko jogged up the pathway to the front steps. It had been less than three weeks since he had first walked into that building and officially met Katara, but it seemed to be ages ago. He walked slowly around the back and smiled with relief when he heard her voice.

"Where _is _he?! He should have been here by now!"

He smirked as they came into view, her back facing him, and he leaned casually against the back of the building.

"Uh, Katar-"

"-What if something happened? What if he was intercepted on his way here?"

"Kata-"

"-What on _earth _could be taking him this long?! I swear, if he's okay I'm going to make him wish he wasn't and-"

"Katara!"

"What?!"

"I think you might want to _turn around_!" Toph shouted, crossing her arms in victory.

Katara whirled on him, relief covering her worried face in an instant. She ran up to him and he thought that he'd be tackled in a hug, but instead her hand met his left cheek with a harsh slap. However, immediately afterwards she threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Will I ever stop worrying about you?" Was her question, so quiet that he knew it was only meant for him to hear.

_"There a worse ways to lose a lover then to death."_

"Nope," he answered with a smirk, hugging her back. Then, letting her go, he turned to the others. All three of them stood with solemn faces. Suki, he noted, had red, puffy eyes from crying, Toph looked even more pessimistic than usual, and Sokka stood as a model of calmness. He knew what he had to do, and it was clear by the set of his jaw that there would be no changing his mind.

"They aren't going to kill you," he said to the other man, he felt that he at least owed him that comfort.

He watched his eyes lose some of their tension, "You're sure?"

Zuko nodded, "I overheard a squad of men on their way to our apartment on my way here, they said that you would be spared because of your importance for the future of the city."

"Makes sense," Toph said, nodding, "can't just kill off the future chief."

Sokka's eyes narrowed, "That _I_ would be spared? What about the others?"

Zuko tossed a glance at Katara before turning his attention back to him, "It doesn't matter, we won't be here."

He saw the other man's jaw tighten in understanding before nodding. They all stood silently for a few moments, before Katara grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others, then pulling them all into a group hug.

"We'll all be okay," she said quietly, "We can do this."

* * *

They said their tearful goodbyes and before she knew it, Toph and Suki had run off and Sokka had taken a back trail back to the city.

She knew the value of being long gone before the guards picked up their trail; but instead of her and Zuko leaving right then, she had went into her training center to look at it one more time. Zuko waited for her at the door to keep watch while she looked around, a pit settling in her stomach.

It looked as if no one had stepped foot inside since she'd last been there. There were broken boards and rocks jutting up out of the center of the floor, and leaves and twigs were lying everywhere from being blown through the open door and windows. There were cobwebs hanging from the corners from the lack of cleaning, and one of the jars where she'd stored the water had been tipped over and broken, probably by a rat squirrel.

And then there was that big ugly crack in her beautiful mirror.

She sighed deeply and walked over to it, watching her reflection morph and become some sort of monster before her eyes. She ran her fingers along the top of one of the cracks, and with the feeling of the glass beneath her fingers, came the overwhelming memories of pain and loss. They'd spent so much time together; he'd even helped her build the training house. They sparred almost every day, at first she'd simply wanted to improve so that next time she had to protect someone she cared about, she'd be ready. But, as time went by, she'd simply enjoyed the thrill of them fighting together, almost like an exotic kind of dance.

But that was the past. He'd tried to kill her, and she'd returned the favor. He'd lied to her, he'd claimed to be her friend, and he'd said he loved her. But then, when she'd discovered the truth, she didn't hesitate to protect her people from whatever kind of monster he was.

She backed away from the mirror, determined to forget everything. She was about to go on the most important mission of her life, and she didn't want Jet's memory to follow her.

"Katara, we really should go. We need to make sure that we're far enough away that they won't catch us," she heard Zuko say, keeping his voice low so as not to alert any near-bye soldiers wouldn't detect them.

She nodded silently, before turning around and jogging back to the door and picking up her sack, "Ok, let's get outa' here."

They both walked down the steps, but instead of following the path back to the town, they turned to the thick forest that was behind the training house. Katara knew that no one had ventured that far beyond the city; even she had never found a reason to cross the unofficial border. And even though she'd never admit to it, the shadows of the un-known frightened her. So felt him grab her hand gently, as if he felt her anxiety and she appreciated the small comfort it gave.

She turned her head to look back on her city, and she thought of the loved ones that she might never see again. Her brother, the orphans, Kuzon. At the thought of the young fire bender, Katara felt pain. Pain that he might never be accepted because of his gift, pain that he might never reach his full potential, pain that he might be about to lose his only friend forever.

_Goodbye, my friends._

She looked at his face to see the side of the pale surface as calm and collected as ever as he stared at their next obstacle. He looked at her from the corner of his eye,winked at her, gave her a devious look, and said tauntingly, "Race you," before dragging her into the woods.

* * *

They'd been running through the woods for what seemed like forever by the time Katara suggested they take a rest. They both had their hands on their knees as they gasped for air, and had sweat dripping from their foreheads. She looked up at him; their eyes met and she smirked playfully at him, "I think I won."

Zuko shook his head and chuckled, "You wish."

Once they had caught their breath they took a few gulps of water and took in their surroundings. The forest was much darker here, even though the sun should have been high in the sky; the trees blocked its light, casting eerie shadows in every direction.

Zuko looked over to see Katara shifting uneasily from one foot to the other as she saw the trees. As he gazed closer, Zuko saw that a kind of black mold was growing on the rocks and trees. The forest here was far different then it was when he first came to the ill-thought-of woodland, there were dead bushes, gooey puddles, and spider webs scattered everywhere. He took a step forward only to look down when he heard a snap and see that he'd stepped on an animal skull and caved in the center. He heard Katara shudder, but bent down and scowled suspiciously at the skull. There weren't any bones around it; it was the only one in sight. If the creature had died there, then at least a few more of its bones would be near it.

Zuko stood and walked a few steps, around a tree, to see another bone a little ways off, "It's a trail. Someone set them here on purpose," he realized outloud.

He felt Katara move to stand next to him, "But why would anyone do that?" She asked, and he could hear the doubt in her voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he formed a few theories, but only one made sense to him, "Because they knew we would come."

He glanced at his companion to see her chewing on the corner of her lip, concentrating on the white lump on the ground ahead of them, "Just like the archer," she finally muttered turning to face him.

"Exactly," he replied bitterly. Everything that that women had said to him could have been a trap, leading him further down the path to his ultimate destruction. She had said that she had found the full prophecy; it may have told her and her society everything about him for all that they knew.

"Then this is a trap?" She questioned quietly.

"Most definitely," he answered with a nod

"We're still gonna follow it though. Right?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

**My goodness it's been a while hasn't it! I do apologize for my long absence. I have many excuses that I COULD use but I won't bore you with my personal life. **

**Hope you liked that! Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit easier to write and I can have it up sooner!**

**Thank you to Sun Kissed and Odin for the reviews! It means so much to me that you've taken the time to read my story :) Check out their story guys, it's amazing!**

**Wanna make my day?! Leave a review, you lovely people!**

**Love you guyzz!**

**Kmsitterley **


	33. Making Camp

The sky was rapidly growing dark now. Zuko had made the call that they should make camp, and Katara had to admit that she was glad that he did. Even when the sun was high, there was something very dark about this forest. The way the branches curled in on themselves reminded Katara of people doubled over in pain, the shadows held dark secrets from the past, secrets meant to remain hidden; but most unnerving was the silence.

In the forests surrounding her hidden home, there were beautiful birds and crawling crickets to be heard. But not here. Here the only noise was her own steps, crunching on the dead leaves; and the sound of her breath coming in short puffs.

The silence made chills run up and down her spine and gripped her core. She was tense, too tense. Katara had never been a stupid girl, she knew that when you are tense is when you make the most mistakes. If something or _someone_ was to startle her, she could end up killing them before even knowing if they were friend or foe.

She did one more aerial check, still not satisfying the feeling of someone breathing down her neck, before bending over to pick up a thick stick from the ground.

"AH!" She screamed, automatically dropping the firewood and whirling around when she felt something jabbing sharply in her sides, only to have her fist stopped from knocking her attacker out cold by a smirking firebender.

"Zuko!" She yelled, frustrated beyond on means by his chuckles of amusement.

"What?" He asked innocently with an impish grin, "Did I scare you?" He asked grabbing her hands away from swatting at him and getting right in her face, still smiling like a fool.

"Of course not, you just startled me." She said stubbornly, pushing him away from her. He backed off good naturedly before he bent over and helped her pick up her collected firewood.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. You're too tense, that's not safe for a fighter," he reminded her with caution evident in his voice.

"Ya, no kidding," she grumbled, "Hey, where is _your_ wood?" She asked realizing that the only wood they were holding she'd gathered alone.

"I piled it up by our stuff," he replied gesturing over his shoulder to where they had thrown their bags while they separated to gather wood. They walked back together and Katara got out bread and their canteens while Zuko started a small fire.

They ate in silence, for there was nothing to be said. Both had their thoughts on the dangers ahead, and the magnificent mountains they'd have to overcome in order to do what they must. Katara didn't know if Zuko feared the unknown obstacles that they faced, but she knew that she did.

They grabbed their thin blankets from their bags and settled down on opposite sides of the fire. Zuko volunteered to take first watch and sat against a large trunk.

Katara tried to sleep; but she made the mistake of opening her eyes and looking across the fire at her companion. It looked like the flames were engulfing him. He was staring into the fire as if lost in thought, and the flames glittered in his golden eyes and reflected off his angular facial features. Even thought he probably didn't intend to, he looked powerful in that moment; and she knew then that it could have never been anyone else. His entire being radiated such a calming confidence, even now knowing the odds that were against them. And he was prepared to charge into enemy lines with her to fulfill his destiny.

Destiny; such a cruel concept. Those who bear its mark feel its call their entire lives until it is complete. Even if such a destiny means one fall into death's grasp, never again to walk among the living.

Yet there he sat. Confident and prepared for whatever he'd have to do. She couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like royalty; she didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. There was nothing that stood out as noble as far as his physical features; but it was the way he carried himself with his cool confidence.

_Perhaps he should have been the Prince; he would've made a far better Fire Lord._

For a moment, just a moment, she saw something else sitting in his place; or rather _someone_ else. It was a boy, at most 17, his raven hair hung in his eyes and an angry red scar ate up most of the left side of his face, leaving it contorted in a permanent scowl. His eyes were filled with so many conflicting emotions, waging war in his mind.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she blinked and the image was gone. The man she saw now looked at her with concern and had one hand on his swords as his eyes darted quickly around, searching for the cause of the sound.

"It's nothing," she said a little too quickly, "I just shifted onto a small rock, that's all," she falsely admitted when she saw that he didn't believe her.

"Do you want to move on this side?" He asked, "I didn't see any rocks when I put my blanket down."

Katara nodded and moved over so that she was sitting next to him; both of them leaning against the large trunk of a tree. She felt slightly more self conscious about sitting so close to him after what she'd just seen. She didn't understand it. After her father finally told her about the prophecy she would often have dreams about the scarred teen, later thinking that he was perhaps the Dragonborn. But she'd later discovered that the boy in her dreams bore resemblance to the Fire Prince; she then changed her mind into thinking that he was the one destined to kill her.

Perhaps she had nothing to worry about; the man next to her wore no such mark, nor did he seem angry or confused.

She dared sneak a quick glance to the side to see him looking down at her. She moved her eyes back to the fire, but did not feel his burning gaze lift off her,"You're staring," she said quietly.

"I am," was his simple reply.

She turned her head so she was looking right back at him, "Are you looking for something, Dragonborn?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up at his title, "I am, Princess."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and a small smile graced her mouth, "A princess am I?"

"I'm sure legends will always refer to you as a princess rather than 'the daughter of ice'. It's far more accurate anyway," he shrugged with a grin.

Katara used her shoulder to nudge him playfully while a blush graced her tanned skin. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she pulled her blanket up around her and rested her head on his shoulder, then feeling his arms wrap securely around her. Her eyelids grew heavier and she felt them fluttering closed. She'd sleep in the security of his strong arms tonight.

* * *

**I'm not dead! So sorry for my long hiatus, I agree that it's been far too long since I've updated and you all have my sincerest apologies! **

**So I hope that you guys have been seeing improvement in the quality of my writing. I've been trying to get better and make them better for you guyyssss.**

**Also! Feedback, I love you guys who have actually been reviewing almost every chapter you guys rock! :) And for everyone else, I don't expect an update every other chapter but it'd be nice if you could let me know when you see something specific you enjoyed.**

**Long list of pointless excuses for not updating:**

**1.) School has been rather rough. For someone who has been homeschooled almost their entire life it's been a HUGE change. And smack dab in the middle of the school year? Everyone had their besties so I was kinda a loner for a really long time.**

**2.) I moved across the country a few months ago (which you know if you've been reading these ANs) and so just getting use to the different culture and people has been hard, but finally things are getting better.**

**3.) TESTS I hate them! Agghhhh studying is NO FUN but it seems like I have like 3 every week -.- **

**4.) Since I've been doing so much more I've been using my (very little) free time to watch Lost and Doctor Who (My homeroom teacher went to school with Sawyer! How cool is that?!) Who else cried watching The Angels Take Manhattan? Gosh I balled :,( I loved Amy and Rory but Clara is pretty awesome too.**

**5.) ...I've been being kind of in a rut for my writing, sorry guyzzz :(**

**Love you guyz so so so much!**

**Kmsitterley**


	34. Notice

**Important Announcement: **

**This isn't a chapter update, and I apologize for any disappointments. **

**Unfortunately, at least for now, I will be discontinuing this and all my other stories. **

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience. **


	35. Who?

Zuko felt Katara stir slightly and shift so that her back was to him, still clinging to the arm that he'd wrapped around her shoulder. He moved his free arm and begun running his fingers through her think brown mane, untangling knots as he did so. Then he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her silky hair. It was one of the things that he loved so much about her; women's hair in the Fire Nation was almost always black which gave their sharp facial features a threatening look. But not Katara's, when her brown wavy locks were down like this it gave her a warm welcoming air, especially when she smiled.

He had been seeing it more and more lately, that adorable upward turn of her lips. He closed his eyes and pictured the way her blue eyes would crinkle around the edges when she laughed, or the way her beautiful white teeth would contrast against her tanned skin. Her smile certainly couldn't compare to the tame, venomous, grin of Fire Nation women; nothing about her could.

Zuko leaned back and looked down at her, remembering how she'd looked at him across the fire. When he first noticed the fear and slight confusion on her face, he had grabbed his swords anticipating an attacker; only after that had he realized that she was looking _at_ him. He didn't know what she was seeing, but it had clearly fled her sight as suddenly as it had appeared. He'd wondered what it was that had been bothering her, but she slept peacefully now, and that was all that mattered.

Katara shivered and he realized that the fire had died a while ago. Shifting his weight carefully, he moved his arm out from under her and stood quietly.

"Zuko?"

Zuko jumped at the voice and spun around with both of his flame-covered fists ready for attack, "Whose there?" He asked when he saw no one.

An older woman dressed in red stepped out of the shadows, "I believe you have my archer locked behind bars."

Nothing about her appearance gave the impression of being hostile other then the hood that hid her face, but he stood his ground and moved protectively in front of Katara none the less.

"Katara," he whispered harshly.

"Let the girl sleep, Zuko. I have no intentions of harming either of you," she chastised him before sitting in front of the ashes that use to be their fire. Their only light was the moon that shined through the leaves of the trees overhead and he felt extremely hesitant to put out his own light in case they were about to be ambushed.

The hooded women looked up at him, and waited a moment before speaking, "Zuko," she started gently, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you understand why you are doing this."

"I know what I have to do," he growled.

"I didn't say 'what' I said 'why'. Anyone can understand _what_ it is they're doing, but not many people understand _why_ they are doing it. Armies march at Ozai's command and slaughter the masses; of course they know what they're doing, but how many, do you think, know why?" She said calmly. Zuko didn't know why, but he found the women's voice soothing and it seemed almost familiar to him. The way she spoke was warm and kind and he found himself slowly sitting across from her, never taking his eyes from her cloaked form.

"None who are willing to do anything about it," he answered after a few moments, "Have we met before?"

The women stiffed slightly, "We have more pressing matters, Zuko. I need you to tell me _why_ you are doing this."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his crossed legs, "To set things right."

Before he'd even finished what he was saying she was shaking her head, "No that is _what_ you will be doing. Everyone who plays a part in this has their own specific reason for why they must do this. I must know that you have a reason, Zuko."

"Why?" He asked with a suspicious tone in his voice, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because," she started gravely, "without true motivation, you will fail. What is your reason, Zuko? Why is this so important to you?"

"Because," he started, furrowing his brows in thought; he tossed a glance over his shoulder to check on his water bender when it hit him.

"I'm doing it for her," he said with resolution in his voice and determination in his eyes, "her life wasn't supposed to happen this way. She could be living a better life, one without all this war."

The women was silent for a while before she spoke again, but when she did she surprised him with what she said, "You're a good man, Zuko. I'm so proud of you."

Zuko leaned forward in an attempt to see under the hood but she tilted her head down, keeping it in the shadows. He was more sure now than ever that he knew this women, he just couldn't place her identity.

"I'm going to get more firewood. Are you gonna stick around or disappear?" He asked suddenly, standing to his feet.

She contemplated this for a few moments, "I can stay for a few minutes, but not long."

He nodded before walking into the shadows, he wanted to know who this woman was and he wasn't letting her leave until he had her name.

* * *

Katara's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight to see a cloaked figure sitting across the dead fire pit. She had her hand on the hilt of her dagger in less than a moment and she was about to jump up and place it against the forms throat when it spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

It was a woman, an older woman. Katara couldn't see her face, but the gentle voice reminded her of her mother.

"Who are you?" She demanded, then noticing for the first time that Zuko was gone, "Where's Zuko?"

"I haven't harmed him. I-"

"Where is Zuko?!" She demanded, standing into a fighting stance.

"Katara, you're going to have to trust me when I say that I could never do anything to hurt Zuko."

She scoffed, "And why should I believe that?"

The women slowly pulled her hood away from her face, revealing a Fire Nation woman, a noble by the looks of it. Her eyes were sad, and their golden glint reminded her of someone else she knew. And then it hit her.

"Because I'm his mother."

* * *

**Dun Dun Daaaaaaa!  
**

**Ok, so to be perfectly honest tardis-blue-jay inspired me to "pick up the pen again" (so to speak). Thank you so much for your review, it almost made me cry and made me smile bunches, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story :)**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**Any ideas on were good ole mom has been this whole time? Leave your theories in a review and the winner will receive story promotions from me! I'll tell people to check out your stories in the next 3 chapters of each of my stories and help you bump up your followers! :)**

**P.S. I haven't read the search so don't just that plot cause it won't be the same. And if it is... that's just sad.**

**Love you guys so flipping much!**

**Kmsitterley**


	36. Glimpse

By the time Zuko made it back, the women was gone and Katara had her arms wrapped around her knees and her face was hidden beneath her hair. Signs of dawn were showing through the trees.

"Tara?" He asked cautiously.

Her head snapped up and she turned quickly away from him, starting to pack up her mat, "We should get going; we need to reach them by tonight."

She'd turned quickly, but not quickly enough. He'd seen the streaks of tears down her face.

"What happened?" He asked, dropping the wood immediately forgetting it and going to her side.

She shook her head, "Nothing, we really need to get moving though. They won't wait for us forever."

"Katara," he said forcefully, putting his hands on either of her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, "What did she say to you?"

She looked up at him, her tears were wiped away but her eyes still looked sad. She put a hand on cheek as if it was the last time she'd see him, "I can't tell you." She said, her voice was slightly choked up.

"Why?" He asked gently.

She gave him a small smile, "Because I can't bear to lose you now; not after we've come so far."

Zuko's forehead furrowed in confusion; he didn't understand what the women could have possibly said that would make him leave his mission. Did it have something to do with his father? Or maybe his sister? It didn't make sense; he was already sacrificing Katara (somehow) and he couldn't see anything harder than that.

"But-"

"-We need to get moving. Sorry, you kinda gathered that wood for nothing." She interrupted, then standing and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Zuko shook his head and made his way over to his pack, throwing his things inside. They had a long road ahead.

* * *

Her mind wasn't on her side. She was tripping over branches, missing turns, and she had even been leading them in the wrong direction for a short while. She wasn't trying, but she just couldn't seem to focus on the path ahead of her; she was too pre-occupied with her conversation with _her._ She'd been trying to unscramble her thought after the women had left, and she'd just figured it out when Zuko reappeared out of nowhere.

She almost wished that she didn't understand, because the truth broke her heart into a million stupid pieces. She didn't want it to be true; she wanted to believe that the man walking with her had always been sincere. But she knew the truth now; and the truth was that she couldn't trust him.

His mother had asked her not to tell Zuko anything that she had said. She'd said that if he knew, he would abandon his mission to search for her if he knew she was alive. And no matter how much of his life was a lie, she needed his help if this was going to work.

_"Never forget that you need him. No matter what he does wrong, you **need** him."_

Yeah, she wouldn't forget it; she couldn't. Without him, she'd still be head guard working under a hidden tyrannical government. But now, they were going to set things right. When they did whatever Zuko said they had to do, things would be better. No more hiding, no more running, and no more being afraid. The world would be at peace.

But that didn't ease Katara's mind away from what the women had said; some of her exact words were, _"Once you two fix what has been broken, he won't have any chance of ever seeing me again. He can't know about me because he wouldn't be willing lose me again."_

That part she understood, and all she wanted was to tell Zuko that she spoke to his mom and to help him go after her. She wanted to give him the chance to say goodbye that she never mother had been stolen from her; if she had been told that there was even a small chance that she could get her back, she would do anything. She felt like a monster withholding that information from him.

She would tell him everything; but only after he told her his whole story.

* * *

_"Toph! Behind you!"_ _Suki screamed as a girl in Fire Nation armor flipped through the air in her direction. She threw one of her fans in the girl's direction, and she narrowly dodged it. With the girl now distracted, Toph turned back to defend herself and the warriors next to her against the unrelenting attacks. _

_The girl Suki threw the fan at turned on her and gave her a somewhat pouty glare. For a moment, only a brief moment, Suki could've sworn the girl was wearing a frilly pink costume with her hair in a long braid rather than the tight bun on the top of her head. There was something so familiar about that glimpse, something that made her feel like she was relaxing with a friend instead of fighting off an enemy. _

_She hesitated; and as she hesitated, her enemy attacked._

* * *

_"You are an embarrasment!" *hit*  
_

_"You are a failure!" *hit*_

_"You are not my son!" *hit*_

_Sokka turned his head to the side and spat the bloody saliva from his mouth before turned his weak form back to his sire, "You know what, Dad? Being called your son would be an insult."_

_*Black*_

* * *

**Hiiiiii people! Short, not very happy, and a whole lot of cliffies! So! Read below because there's a bunch for YOU to decide! :) **_  
_

**#1: There is a lot of history I have left unrevealed so far so let me know what you want to know first and what you don't care about knowing at all**

**-Aang's death and the whole sitch surrounding it**

**-Ursa's mysterious life (NONE of you were even close if anyone wants to take another shot, the reward still stands for the person who guesses it)**

**-Fall of the Southern Water Tribe**

**-The history of the order of peeps that the archer (that shot Zuko) came from**

**-I know that there's more that I'm forgetting so let me know! :)**

**#2: Anyone feel like writing some cannon scenes for me? Idc who for, I've just been sooo romantically uncreative lately -.- so if anyone feels like taking on a mini-project, p.m. me! (And btw I'm not gonna steal your writing I would put in what parts you wrote and include bunches of shout outs in the A.N.)**

**#3: Woot Woot! Any of ya'll read any super good Zutara goodness lately? I feel like reading lots of super fluff . :3 (it's a heart)**

**#4: Talk to me guys! If you haven't already noticed, I've been trying to interact more with my readers and get your tips/criticism/love/whatever so send me a review! Or a p.m.! And please, I love all you guys and everything, but "Great chapter. Review soon." IS NOT A REVIEW. I appreciate all of my consistent reviewers so much but WHAT DID YOU LIKE? WHY WAS IT GOOD? When you just say "Great chapter" it makes me think that it was actually a bad chapter cause you don't even care enough to write anything out. **

**And...*sigh* guys, I have a job, I have church stuff, I have to watch my sisters, I have to work out, I have to clean, I have to spend time with people who need my advice/support, I'm not going to stress over minor grammar errors and really? Did me using the phrase "bullet-proof" bother you THAT much? Then don't read! For real, I don't have the time and I honestly don't care to fix that. I'm not mad, I'm not yelling, I'm not trying to offend you guys, but I want you to understand that it's a miracle when I can type up 1000 words to post. I'd love it if I had hours to proof read and make every detail historically accurate (and when I finish this FF I plan on rewriting it with far more detail and care put into making it perfect), but I don't. **

**I LOVE YOU! FOR REAL I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT!SO PLAY NICE!**

**Kmsitterley**


End file.
